Disputed Campside Tales of Revelations
by Katjae
Summary: Redo: 3rd path mostly humorous, but I will probably branch off of this and rewrite Revelations. I'll explain later but the gist: Niles and Corrin's budding relationship (yaoi), Takumi and Leo spats/rivalry (not yaoi), Camilla tries to create a Woman's Society, etc. etc. Mostly nonsense, but there are some serious moments. And Saizo is a troll.
1. Chapter 1

Disputed Campside Tales of Revelations

Not many people know just what transpired during the first few weeks of the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies and families merging together to face a new, undetermined foe. The events between the slaying of the Vallite God known only as Anonkos and the years of rebuilding afterward are a great speculation to many a scholar.

Some interactions were documented, others were passed verbally by the royals themselves as party gestures and some . . . some are purely conjecture, but still hysterical.

It is noted that Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander fought a lot – especially when it came to Corrin. Camilla and Hinoka, similarly, fought over Corrin. Elise and Sakura fought over who could dress him up as a giant teddy bear better and fought over his approval. Leo and Takumi gave the least amount of fucks when it came to Corrin, but often argued over which country made the better soup.

Here are some of the more notable interactions.

Xander: As the Eldest Brother, it is my duty to see that Corrin receives the best possible Birthday.

Hinoka: You've had Corrin his entire life! Let Ryoma and me handle the Birthday Party.

Camilla: Ah, but sweetie, WE know what's best; what he likes, what he wants . . . you couldn't possibly know . . .

Hinoka: If you hadn't kidnapped him –

Ryoma: We agreed to never bring up the kidnapping again, Hinoka. Xander, we as the heads of our kingdoms need to learn how to work together. Why not turn this into a trust building assignment?

Xander: That sounds like a reasonable request. Camilla?

Camilla: Humph. Sure. Come with me, Hinoka. I'll show you how to rock Corrin's world.

Hinoka: . . . Was that supposed to sound horribly dirty?

Camilla: * chuckles *

Hinoka: I have a bad feeling about this. *leaves with Camilla*

Xander: . . .

Ryoma: . . .

Xander: . . . So . . .

Ryoma: . . . * sigh * . . .

Xander: Where to begin?

Ryoma: You're the so called "expert". You tell me.

Xander: Was that a slight?

Ryoma: Of course not.

Xander: You don't want to work with me, do you?

Ryoma: I want to strengthen our nation's bonds to reduce hostilities and improve upon Corrin's ideal peace. If that means sacrificing my sanity in the process, then I have little choice.

Xander: I am less than thrilled about this, myself. In truth, I had almost forgotten about Corrin's birthday with all that is happening.

Ryoma: How could I possibly forget? My mother – Corrin's biological mother, by the way – celebrated every year, asking us to make a small wish on his behalf and safe return. We would not forget or take him for granted now that we have him back.

Xander: Are you searching for a fight?

Ryoma: You keep bringing it up.

Xander: Passive aggressiveness suits you poorly. Perhaps we should settle this another way.

Ryoma: Any bright ideas, Crown Prince?

Xander: Tch . . . Nothing comes to mind. Let's just focus on the task at hand.

Ryoma: (Coward).

Xander: Did you say something?

Ryoma: Nothing. We'll continue this later. I want to ask Sakura if she has any thoughts on the party.

Xander: Very well. I shall ask Elise.

While the two eldest princes cooled off, the two younger princes kept preoccupied. They spoke to one another only a hand full of times, all with a tense atmosphere and declaration of rivalry. Leo took a stroll with his two retainers – Niles currently pestered Odin and Odin screamed over dramatic phrases.

Leo learned to ignore their antics and was surveying the courtyard.

Leo: Hmm . . .

Niles: Uh, you okay? You seem . . . like you're plotting something.

Leo: . . . Hm . . . If I set up a magic orb here, then I can surprise assault that dillhead dolt Hoshidan Prince. He would never see it coming . . .!

Niles: Ah! You WERE plotting! I'm getting good at this! . . . Well, if I may offer some advice . . .

~~~ . . . .Meanwhile . . . .~~~

Takumi: Heh.

Hinata: Um . . . What are you doing, Lord Takumi?

Takumi: Hehehe. Almost . . . got it.

Hinata: . . .

Takumi: All right, this Ballistae is set up. With the range, trajectory, and current wind strength, this spot should be ideal in nailing that pompous, snot-nosed Nohrian prick!

?: Nice setup.

Takumi: Thanks! . . . Wait a minute . . . that voice . . . Hello Ryoma.

~~~. . . Meanwhile . . . ~~~

Xander: What in blazes are you doing?

Niles: Lord Xander. I tried to stop him, honestly, but he pulled seniority on me. I was completely and utterly defenseless.

Leo: You rat bastard! You offered help! Willingly!

Xander: . . . * disappointed glare * . . .

Leo: Okay, I was just trying to annihilate that jerk Takumi. Is that so wrong? One less imbecile walking the planet, breathing our fresh air? Stupid is a disease, you know . . .

Xander: Keep talking. You keep digging your own grave, making that hole deeper.

Niles: Hehe, that sounded dirty.

Xander: * Glaring intensifies in Niles' direction *

Niles: I said nothing! . . . So, Odin . . . * walks away *

Leo: Well, lesson well learned, I should say. Are you starving, it's about lunchtime, right? I'm hungry, are you hungry?

Xander: * smacks back of Leo's head *

Leo: OW!

~~~ . . . . Meanwhile . . . .~~~

Takumi: That asshole Leo deserves a good arrow in the back! Do you see how he looks at people! It's like, get off your damn high horse already!

Ryoma: Peaceful thoughts, Takumi. We are trying to strengthen our –

Takumi: Bonds. Yeah, I know. You don't even buy into that sack of horseshit! You repeat the same thing mechanically, but if you actually meant it, you wouldn't be at Prince Xander's throat all the time! Lead by example, remember?

Ryoma: Are you saying this is MY fault!?

Takumi: Of course not! But this is impossible! We'll never be friends with those arrogant jerks!

Ryoma: We don't have to be friends; we just have to be civil. This stunt you're pulling – not civil!

Takumi: Ugh, fine!

Ryoma: Put the Ballistae away.

Takumi: But it looks good there, though. You never know when – OW!

Ryoma: * smacks the back of Takumi's head * Take it down. NOW!

Takumi: . . . Yes brother . . .

Ryoma: * sighs * * walks away *

Takumi: This is not over. The war has just begun!

~~~ . . . Meanwhile . . . ~~~

Xander: . . . * sighs * Take down the magic orb. * walks away*

Leo: This is not over.

Niles: Can I voice my opinion, Lord Leo?

Leo: * glares *

Niles: I'll take that as a firm, solid "No". (Just fuck Takumi, all of your sexual tension is giving me a migraine). Well, you heard the man, Odin. Let's take down the magic orb so Leo doesn't get smacked again.

Leo: You're enjoying this way too much.

Niles: Noooo. Never, milord.

Odin: Magic . . . Orb . . . That name! It ill suits such a wondrous object!

Niles: . . . No.

Odin: Such a solemn artifact of its nature deserves a more dignified title! Niles! Help me with the honorific task of giving this magnificent globe of determination prowess a fitting name!

Niles: Oh hell no! Not this shit again!

Leo: * smiles evilly like the handsome devil that he is*

Niles: Don't you dare . . .!

Leo: Oh, Niles. I'm giving you and Odin the "honorable task" of finding a suitable name for the magic orb. Do not leave this spot until your assignment is complete. I'll need to approve the name, as well.

Niles: Oh come on! Lord Leo, I apologize for everything I've done and yet to have done!

Odin: YES! So excited!

Niles: Please, please, PLEASE don't make me do this!

Leo: Have fun, boys! Payback's a bitch, isn't it? I'll be back in an hour!

Niles: SHIT! . . . ugh . . . Fine, let's get this over with.

Odin: GLORIOUS! Let's see . . . The crimson . . . hm . . . no . . . Darktide of . . . Hmm . . . Crimson Darktide?

Niles: Oh, yeah, I like that one.

Odin: But it's a hue of purple! "Crimson" doesn't fit at all!

Niles: Semantics? (Then WHY did you throw that out there in the first place?)

Odin: Not good enough!

Niles: * proceeds to bang head against nearest wall *

. . . Meanwhile . . .

Elise: Oh! How fun! I love wrapping presents! So, Big Brothers, what are we doing for Corrin's Birthday?

Xander: You don't have to refer to Ryoma as "brother", Elise.

Elise: He's close enough, now! The more the merrier, right, Sakura?

Sakura: Y-yes!

Xander & Ryoma: * glances at each other*

Ryoma: We could learn a thing or two from these two.

Xander: Loathed as I am to say it, but yes. We could. So could Leo . . .

Ryoma: * sighs* And Takumi.

Xander: Maybe I should tell you . . . But . . . No . . .

Ryoma: Hm? Should I know something? . . . Actually . . . That reminds me . . .

Xander: Yes?

Ryoma: . . . Takumi has something against Prince Leo.

Xander: I could have guessed. * sighs *

Ryoma: . . . Takumi set up a Ballistae to shoot Prince Leo from afar.

Xander: And Leo set up a magic orb . . .

Xander and Ryoma: . . . *sigh*

Ryoma: We need to set an example. No more fighting. No more bickering.

Xander: Agreed.

Ryoma: Speaking of which . . . I haven't seen Lady Camilla or Hinoka since this morning. Where did they run off to?

Xander: Some things are better left unquestioned.

Ryoma: Prince Xander. Answer me honestly. Is my sister in danger?

Xander: It depends on your definition of "dangerous".

Ryoma: . . .

Xander: . . .

Ryoma: . . .

Xander: . . .

Ryoma: Is Lady Camilla gay?

Xander: Possibly. Though she is mostly called a "shark" or a "predator". Truly, I feel sorry for the man who marries her. * shudders *

Ryoma: I think I'm going to find Hinoka now. * leaves *

Xander: I better check on the twins.

Sakura: T-twins?

Xander: Your brother, Prince Takumi, and Leo. I think it fits them pretty well.

Elise: *laughs* That's funny! I'm gonna so call them that from now one! Hee hee!

~~ . . . Meanwhile . . . ~~~

Odin: Echoes of the Undivine!

Niles: Sure, why not?

Odin: No, too cliché!

Niles: You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

Corrin: (Um . . . Don't say anything . . . just walk away . . . Don't look him in the eyes.)

Odin: LORD CORRIN!

Corrin: (Shit. Fuck. Kill me now.)

Odin: AHHH! AWWWW! Oooooh! My Fell Hand speaks to me! Have you come up with a name for my awe inspiring pose!?

Corrin: Er . . .No. But I have a lot of things to do before the night is over and um . . . more to do tomorrow. I um . . . So yeah. I'll catch you later.

Niles: Run while you still can. You lucky bastard.

Corrin: (What was his name again? . . .) . . . Niles? What are you doing?

Niles: I've been assigned "naming the fucking magic orb" by your devil of a brother. So I'm stuck here until he gets back – which, by the way, he's 15 minutes late.

Corrin: Ouch.

Niles: No, go on, laugh. I deserve this, right?

Corrin: I don't think anyone deserves this.

Niles: How sweet. You're actually taking pity on me.

Corrin: Not pity. Sympathy. Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat while you're . . . um . . . on assignment?

Niles: Cute, but I'm okay.

Leo: Sorry I'm late. Lost track of time! Oh, hello, Brother.

Corrin: Leo, this is cruel and unusual punishment, don't you think?

Leo: Just teaching Niles about respect. Did you come up with a name yet?

Odin: No.

Niles: He came up with near one hundred. I'm SURE one of those would be to your liking.

Corrin: Why are we even naming the orb? . . . huh, wait . . . why is it even here? I swore that orb was –

Leo: That's not important.

Corrin: But –

Leo: Please, Corrin. We're doing very important work.

Corrin: Come to think of it, there was a Ballistae out of place on the Eastern side . . .

Leo: . . .

Corrin: . . .

Leo: . . .

Corrin: . . .LEO! You and Takumi better not have been trying to kill each other from afar! I know about your spats, but THIS? Seriously!?

Leo: Of course not. That would be childish and I would not entertain such immaturity.

Corrin: . . . Leo. . .

Leo: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on battle strategy.

Niles: What about me? Er, I mean, our "Mission"?

Leo: No progress has been made. I'll leave you two at it. Be back in an hour.

Niles: You lying – UGH!

Corrin: . . . Niles? Odin? Tell me the truth. Was Leo attempting to attack Takumi at range with a magic orb.

Odin: I don't think so.

Niles: . . . No.

Corrin: Are you lying?

Niles: No.

Corrin: Are you sure?

Niles: Yes.

Corrin: I don't really believe you, but I guess I have no choice.

Niles: (Damn, I've never really seen Corrin this closely before. Really cute, but young . . . maybe I shouldn't . . . Then again . . . No . . . Bad idea . . . Then again . . . I really want to stick my tongue down his throat)

Corrin: Are you okay?

Niles: Hrn? Oh, yeah . . . Completely fine . . . (So hot).

Corrin: Uh, right, well . . . should I leave?

Niles: Aw, would you really leave me to die?

Corrin: Uh . . . no, but you're not 'dying'.

Niles: I'm being tortured, close enough?

Corrin: True.

Niles: I'm kidding. Just go and do your important duties while I suffer here doing a pointless, annoying task that Lord Leo doesn't actually give a shit about.

Corrin: I'm sorry.

Niles: No, no . . . You don't need to apologize.

Corrin: Are you sure I can't give you anything?

Niles: (Don't say anything . . . Don't say anything . . . WAY too easy of an opening there . . .) Uh, tempting, but I'm fine. * chuckles * Don't worry about lil ol' me.

Corrin: Well, okay. If you're sure. Do try and have some fun?  
Niles: Only if that's an order.

Corrin: Heh, sure. Well, until next time, then.

Niles: Yeah, yeah. (Finally . . . Damn, he's got a nice ass, too. I need to avoid him or Leo will be angry at me. How mad would he be if I fucked his brother? . . . bad, bad idea. . . . Then again. . .)

Odin: Illuminous Dark Field!

Niles: Not your best. (SHIT! What am I saying? Encourage to get out of this mess!)

~~. . . Meanwhile . . . ~~~

Camilla: Oh my . . .!

Hinoka: W-wow! You really know what you're doing!

Camilla: Years of practice, love.

Hinoka: This is amazing! You're so gifted with your hands!

Ryoma: . . . Hinoka. . . .? Are you in there?

Hinoka: Hm? Yes brother?

Camilla: What are you doing? Spying on us girls?

Ryoma: I'm not 'spying'. You've been gone for a while and I'm worried.

Camilla: Don't trust me with your doll of a sister. Gorgeous red hair, wild eyes . . . you're keeping her from realizing her full potential.

Ryoma: . . . What?

Hinoka: Just open the door.

Camilla: Oh fine . . . There, happy?  
Ryoma: . . . Hinoka . . . is that . . . make-up?

Camilla: Isn't she just breathtakingly gorgeous?

Ryoma: I suppose she is. Well . . . I'm glad you're having fun . . . Sorry for intruding.

Hinoka: It's okay, brother! Oh . . . Look! We're making Corrin a quilt for his room! It's been really drafty lately, so we though he'd enjoy it.

Ryoma: When did you learn to –

Camilla: I'm teaching her. She's a natural.

Ryoma: Oh . . .Very good.

Camilla: We're going to try on corsets, soon. Care to join?

Ryoma: WHAT!? * face turns ripe red *

Camilla: I need to measure her bust to get an accurate sizing, but feel free to stay.

Ryoma: Ugh . . . No! you have fun . . . See you later, Hinoka! * leaves in a hurry *

Hinoka: That was mean.

Camilla: No boys allowed. Unless Corrin shows up. Then he's not allowed to leave.

Hinoka: Why?

Camilla: Because Corrin is gay.

Hinoka: What!?

Camilla: Oh he doesn't realize it, yet, but I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough.

Hinoka: What makes you so sure?

Camilla: he's always been infatuated with Xander, whether or not he realized it. Oh, and he enjoys teasing Leo and watching him get flustered. That and no matter how many times I flaunt my cleavage in his face, he just doesn't take.

Hinoka: Um. . . You have no proof there.

Camilla: Want to bet me?

Hinoka: Sure, you're on.

Camilla: *Smiles* If you insist. But I know I'm right.

~~~. . . Moments Later . . .~~

Ryoma: I found Hinoka and Camilla. They're fine.

Xander: Girl time?

Ryoma: Yeah . . . How did you know?

Xander: It's written all over your face.

Ryoma: . . .

Xander: Only the Fell Gods could come up with something as heinous as "Girl Time".

Ryoma: Indeed.

Xander: The twins haven't done anything since setting up long range weapons.

Ryoma: Takumi is smart; he's probably coming up with something in its place.

Xander: * sighs * I was afraid of that. Leo is the same way.

Ryoma: We should give them tasks to keep them preoccupied. I can give Takumi kitchen duties – cooking and supply order.

Xander: And Leo can handle the book keeping at the Tomes and Staves Store.

Ryoma: Okay . . .

Xander: Oh . . . And I wanted to talk to you about Corrin.

((((Refer to Support C of Ryoma and Xander.))))

~~~ . . . Meanwhile . . . ~~~

Elise: Okaaaaaay I'm done!~~~

Sakura: W-wow. Do you want t-to get something to eat?

Elise: Hmm, okay! Race you there!

Sakura: Elise! . . . W-wait up!

Corrin: Oomph. Hey Elise. Watch where you're going next time, okay?

Elise: Hello Big Brother!

Corrin: Hello. Oh, Hey Sakura. You guys getting along?

Elise: Of course! *winks*

Corrin: Well . . . That's progress, at least. I'm glad to hear it. What have you been doing?

Sakura: That's a s-secret.

Elise: Yep! We can't tell you that, or else Camilla will tie you up and gag you!

Corrin: . . . Let's avoid that outcome, shall we? Anyway, I've got something to run across Ryoma and Xander. Have fun, you two! * walks away *

Corrin: * walks passed the room Camilla and Hinoka are in *

Camilla: * muffled voice * You just have to hold your breath and suck in your belly. It'll fit, trust me.

Hinoka: This is hard to do! I swear to the Gods, this is the toughest thing I've ever had to do!

Camilla: Deep breath. Exhale. Now . . . Squeeze!

Hinoka: OOF!

Corrin: (I really don't want to know . . . do I?) * hurries up and walks away faster *

Ryoma: So, it is agreed then. We should do an accurate head count of who all will be attending – Ah! Hello, Corrin. What brings you by?

Corrin: Tomorrow we have to sneak into the . . . um . . . place that shall not be named . . . so I wanted to talk strategy. I could always run it by Leo instead if you're busy.

Xander: I will go fetch Leo and . . . Should I have someone find Prince Takumi?

Ryoma: Sure, why not. Trust building exercise.

Xander: My thoughts as well. * leaves *

Corrin: Can I ask you a question non related to the topic at hand?

Ryoma: By all means.

Corrin: Is it just my imagination, or did Leo and Takumi actually set up long range weapons to snipe each other from across the Fortress?

Ryoma: Er, that's um . . . (Damn . . . What do I say?)

Corrin: Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes'. What are we going to do about those two? If Leo and Takumi pull this tomorrow, then it won't just be Leo and Takumi. Leo's retainers will join in and Takumi's retainers will join in. Then the next thing we'll know, Hoshido and Nohr soldiers will be fighting each other, leaving us wide open for v – ah, that place . . . to attack us openly.

Ryoma: I am aware of the situation. Be careful what you say, though, Corrin. You almost slipped up.

Corrin: I'm really bad about that. I know . . .

Xander: I have my retainers searching for them. What did I miss?

Ryoma: Corrin is onto Takumi and Leo. He noticed the Ballistae and Magic Orb.

Xander: Ah. . . Yes. We're handling the twins.

Corrin: Twins? Oh I bet they'll just LOVE hearing that!

Xander: Kind of the point, Little Prince.

Corrin: Hehe. Well, they deserve it. Anyway, I'm trying to figure out the best approach for tomorrow. I don't think the other place has figured out our position yet, so . . .

~~~ . . . One battle council later . . . ~~~

Corrin: Okay, I'm feeling better about this!

Ryoma: Glad to hear it.

Leo: Yes, I am too. Even if someone had the most preposterous propositions I have ever heard concerning strategy. Hoshidans must be innate when it comes to these sort of things.

Xander: Leo! That's enough! By the way, after tomorrow's battle, you are on book keeping duties for Staves and Tomes purchased and shipped in.

Leo: What? Why give me such a menial task?

Xander: I don't want to hear another word from you! Get out of my sight before I use your face as a practice dummy.

Leo: Tch, fine. See you tomorrow, Corrin.

Takumi: Ha! Serves that jerk right!

Ryoma: TAKUMI!

Takumi: Ugh. What?

Ryoma: You are on kitchen duty tomorrow. Bright and early, make sure everyone is fed before battle. If you aren't finished with cleaning the dishes and storing the leftovers, you won't be joining us on the field tomorrow.

Takumi: Oh, come on! Why am I being punished?

Ryoma: You're acting like a spoiled brat! Your actions could very well get you or our comrades killed. Cease this battle you have with Leo, or I will keep you here. Understood?

Takumi: Whatever. Bye.

Corrin: . . . I'm going to get some rest. Thank you. Both of you. For everything. I couldn't have gotten this far without the two of you.

~~ . . . Meanwhile . . . ~~

Leo: Ugh. Damn you, Xander! Clearly I'm being punished for being in the right, but whatever. No good deed goes unpunished, right? . . . Hm . . . I feel . . . Like I'm forgetting about something . . .

Leo: * closes eyes and tries desperately to remember*

Leo: Nope. Nothing. Must be my imagination . . .

~~~ . . . Meanwhile . . . ~~~

Niles: This is bullshit. He said he'd be here THREE hours ago! I'm done. Goodnight, Odin. I suggest you get indoors or you'll catch a cold.

Odin: But the orb is unnamed!

Niles: I don't care. Goodnight!


	2. Case of the Missing Tomatoes

The Case of the Missing Tomatoes

* Side note: I forgot that I like Azura and Kaze as a couple. I don't know if anyone else shares this opinion with me, but I don't really care either. My thought is this – Shigure is so laid back and his support with his father seems like something Kaze would do. They are both very laid back and chill kind of dudes. Midori with blue hair and purple eyes is cute too.

*Side note 2 – Niles is moody…. Very moody

*Third side note – Saizo is a troll. Never forget that.

~~Begin:~~

Takumi: Ooooh! This is just PERFECT! Hehehehee. I can't wait for Lunch time.

Takumi settled into his Lunch duties well. He overheard some juicy information the other night, and just couldn't wait to try it out.

Takumi: Hahaha! I just can't wait to see that jerk's face! Priceless!

Takumi sat and read a book, humming gleefully to himself until the clock reached noon. He was practically dancing in his seat he was so pleased with himself.

~. . . Meanwhile . . . ~

Corrin: (I'm glad the battles are going well and that Hoshido and Nohr are seeming to coexist better.)

Corrin: * sigh *

Corrin: Then again, there are others that aren't settling in so nicely.

Corrin walked on ahead, moseying since he had a strange amount of free time on his hands.

Corrin: . . . Oh. Is that Niles?

Niles did not notice Corrin approaching. He was sharpening a somewhat dulled blade he kept in his boots in case of emergency.

Corrin: Oh, hello, Niles. What are you up to?

Niles looked up, but his expression remained neutral.

Niles: Ah, Lord Corrin. What a pleasant surprise.

Niles was in a bit of a sour mood from a few nights ago, but tried not to take it out on Corrin too bad. After all, being stranded with a crazed Odin trying to name a stupid magic orb did not meet his criteria of a "good time".

Niles: Tell me, what do you suspect I am up to? * smirks * (So you're suspicious of me, too, huh? Not surprised, but if you insist on having a rocky start . . .)

Corrin: Well, I can't really tell from here.

Niles: Then you should come a little closer. . . . Don't worry, I don't bite.

Corrin: (Well, THIS was a bad idea).

Corrin: OK . . .

Corrin approached slowly.

Niles: Meow! * Jumps up dramatically *

Corrin: AH! What was that for?

Niles: Sorry, just felt like teasing you. I'm all done now. So if you're genuinely curious about what I'm doing . . . Please, feel free to come a little closer . . .

Corrin: Well . . . (What, are you the creepy old dude luring kids with candy? Geez . . .)

Niles: Scared of what I might do next? I don't blame you. I haven't yet earned your trust. It's smart of you to be skeptical.

Corrin: No, no . . . I trust you.

Niles: You do? How foolish! After all, I don't yet trust YOU.

Corrin was caught off guard and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

Corrin: What!? Why not?

Niles: Because we barely know each other, milord. Trust is often borne out of a violent confrontation or traumatic experience. I suppose you must have had some kind of blessed childhood, free from worry?

Corrin: I don't remember anything of my childhood . . .

The smile faded from Niles' face.

Niles: My apologies. Clearly a sore subject. Of all people, I should know better than to probe the secrets of a troubled history.

Corrin: What do you mean by "of all people"? What happened to you?

Niles: Oh ho! You offer nothing and expect juicy gossip in return? Sorry, child, but you'll have to do better than that.

Niles walked away from Corrin, thinking about their conversation.

Corrin: . . . Well, THAT went well. * sigh * Well, nothing I can do about it.

Something about it troubled Corrin, though he could not pinpoint just what.

Corrin: (What did he think I was doing? 'Probing'? . . . Just trying to make conversation . . . Ugh, whatever, I didn't do anything . . . I wasn't TRYING to do anything . . .)

As Corrin walked the opposite direction, Niles stopped and sighed.

He questioned whether or not Corrin was actually phishing for information or not. He stepped through everything – Corrin's face, his tone of voice, his actions . . .

He met Leo along the way.

Niles: Good morning, Lord Leo. May I ask a question and please don't ask me why.

Leo: . . . Sure, why not.

Niles: Could you see Lord Corrin phishing for information?

Leo:. . . Hm? That's a bizarre question to ask.

Niles: Don't ask why.

Leo: . . . I love my brother, but he wouldn't even begin to know where to start. If you're searching for a person to get information out of someone, Corrin is the LAST person I would suggest going to. He sucks at interrogation.

Niles: . . .

Leo: Is that all?

Niles: Yeah. That's all.

Niles was distracted the rest of the morning, reanalyzing the conversation.

He frowned, seeing how at first he could misconstrue Corrin's approach as an act of suspicion, but then could also see it as a friendly greeting. It could be both, though he was beginning to doubt any ulterior motives.

Niles: (Choose better phrasing next time, dammit).

Leo: Niles? While I don't mind you being excessively quiet, was there something else on your mind?

Niles: Nothing I wish to discuss, milord.

Leo: Ah, very well. It is lunchtime, so if you'll excuse me . . .

Niles: Wait. I'll go with you . . .

Leo: All right, then. I hope there is some good soup this afternoon. Although that dolt is still on kitchen duty and probably wouldn't know a good stew to save his hide.

Niles: I'm assuming you're talking about Prince Takumi again?

Leo: Don't even say that name around me.

Niles: Noted.

~….~

Takumi closed his book with a huge grin on his face. Lunchtime is now being served and he couldn't wait to see the expression on Leo's face.

Takumi: Hehehe. Come on, don't keep me waiting!

The first few came in for lunch, happily chatting and choosing from the spread available. No one took notice – or if they did, they simply did not care – but Takumi waited rather impatiently.

Then the man he was waiting for came in with that pervert retainer of his. Takumi couldn't stand either of them, much less the third one shouting obnoxious phrases in the middle of the battlefield, in the middle of dinner . . . it didn't matter where.

Leo stopped by the salad bar first, where the fresh tomatoes were usually stored.

Usually.

But there were none available.

With a frown on his face, Leo approached Takumi.

Leo: You forgot to put out the tomatoes.

Takumi: Oooh, did I? * smirks * Actually . . . Oh, you know what, I completely forgot to order any new ones.

Leo: You . . . what?

Takumi: I guess you'll have to wait until next week for your tomatoes. Enjoy lunch.

Leo: You . . . Oh, this is so not over yet.

Takumi: Are you seriously going to get all in my face over some nasty fruit?

Leo was seething and very tempting to pull out his beloved tome and smite the Hoshidan Prince.

Niles: Is there a problem, milord?

Leo: I'm going to kill him.

Niles: . . .

Takumi: What's the matter? Afraid of the big bad Crown Prince? Come on, do something. I dare you.

Niles: You want me to shoot an arrow up his ass?

Leo: Be my guest. I won't stop you.

Takumi: Ha! Your shoddy marksman skills wouldn't permit you to hit the broad side of a barn!

Niles: Is that a challenge?

Oboro: Hey! Lord Takumi, are these Nohrian scum giving you issues?

Takumi: No, the prince and his . . . heh . . . "retainer" were just getting their food and leaving. Isn't that right?

Niles: 'Nohrian Scum'? Aren't you a little racist?

Oboro: Nohr isn't a race, it's a nationality, dipshit.

Niles: Oh, my bad? Maybe sexist was the word I was looking for.

Oboro: What does sex have to do with anything?

Niles: I dunno. Come back to my room and I'll show you.

Oboro: You pig!

Niles: Heh.

Leo: . . .

Takumi: What a pervert. I'm sure that looks good for you, Prince Leo. Oh wait . . . Nothing makes you look good.

*Corrin walks in the mess hall*

Corrin: . . .

Takumi: Uh oh . . .

Leo: What?

Takumi: Corrin.

Leo: . . .

Niles: . . .

Corrin: . . . Oh, good afternoon, brothers.

Leo: Good afternoon.

Takumi: Prince Leo, you're holding up the line.

Leo: Tch, this is far from over.

Takumi: Looking forward to it.

Corrin: . . .?

Leo: Don't worry about it, Corrin.

Takumi: This will all be handled, soon.

Corrin: . . . Whatever.

Takumi and Leo: ? * glances at each other*

*Corrin gets his food and leaves*

Leo: That was strange.

Takumi: . . . Yeah, it was.

Niles: . . .

Oboro: . . . Hmph. Are we done here, Lord Takumi?

Takumi: Yeah, for now . . .

Leo: Prince Takumi, this is far from over . . . I will get my revenge for the missing tomatoes.

Takumi: Make my day, Lord Leo. I want to see this with my own eyes.

~ … ~

Azura was feeling sick – she rested in her quarters and watched her husband get dressed. Kaze was a great source of comfort for Azura, and he was looking for possible ailments and remedies to Azura's growing condition.

Kaze: How are you feeling today?

Azura: I wish I could say better, but I'm afraid it's the opposite. I think I need to get something to eat, perhaps.

Kaze: I can run out and get something for you. What would you like?

Azura: Some fruit, perhaps. Something easy for my stomach to handle.

Kaze: I could also ask someone to come look at your condition. You've been feeling ill for the last few days and I'm getting worried.

Azura: I don't wish to worry the others, but you're right. If I'm a weak link, I might end up getting someone else hurt. When is it your turn to look after Corrin?

Kaze: Tonight, but I am going to speak with Lord Ryoma. There is . . . talk among the Nohrian siblings that Corrin's being kept by too many Hoshidan retainers and not enough Nohrian retainers. So . . . perhaps this is as good of timing as we're going to get.

Azura: I see. I will be fine if you have to be with Corrin.

Kaze: . . . I will see what comes of it. I will be back as soon as I can, dear.

Kaze left before Azura had another word in. He first went to the mess hall to grab her some fruits and berries and some water, then returned to her side.

Azura: * chuckles * You're very fast.

Kaze kissed her forehead.

Kaze: If you need anything else, have someone call for me. I will hopefully see you within the hour.

Azura: All right, love.

Kaze vanished from sight again, something Azura was used to. He went to where Lord Ryoma and Lord Xander tended to be – the war council room.

Kaze: Permission to enter, my Lords.

Ryoma: Of course, Kaze. Please come in.

Xander: Ah. It is good to see you here. How can we help you?

Kaze: I know that you have been wanting some of the Nohrian retainers to look after Corrin to ease the tension. I have a request, if I may. Azura is not feeling very well, and I want to make sure it isn't something threatening to her. If we may begin the schedule flip earlier, I would be most appreciative of it.

Ryoma: Is Azura alright?

Kaze: I believe so. She isn't running a fever or displaying any other signs, but I just want to be sure. The enemy is unknown and there is no good way to determine if they have different poisons or diseases we aren't prepared for. . . . it's mostly precaution, I have no reason to believe her life is in any danger.

Xander: You don't have to explain to us your worry. I will see to it that this is resolved.

Ryoma: I agree. If you find Sakura, she might be able to provide some insight to Azura's situation.

Xander: While she may not seem it, Elise knows some things about healing and illness, too. Camilla has been occupying both of their times, however, and that is dangerous territory. I will walk with you. Lord Ryoma, I suppose I will leave the matter of Corrin's retainer in your hands, for the time being.

Ryoma: Understood. I wish the best of luck to you, Kaze. Send Azura my hope for her swift recovery.

Kaze: Thank you.

Xander: Let us go. And brace yourself . . .

~…~

Corrin walked passed Camilla's room and heard giggling. He heard four distinct tones. It sounded like all four of his sisters were getting along.

Camilla: Oh? Who's outside our door this time? Hehee.

Elise: If it's another boy, you know what to do!

Sakura: A-Are you sure this is okay?

Camilla: Oh it's fine, sweetheart.

Hinoka: . . . I can't say I approve of this, either.

Camilla: Oh stop being such sourpusses! This is all in good fun~ Teehee.

Corrin: . . . (I better get out of here . . .)

Camilla: SURPRISE!

Corrin: AH!

Camilla: Oh, look who it is, girls . . . Corrin!

Elise: YEAH! Big Brother's going to play with us!

Sakura: H-Hello, Corrin . . .

Hinoka: Oh no. Corrin, I am so, so sorry for what's about to happen.

Corrin: . . . What does THAT mean? What's about to happen!?

Corrin got dragged in by Camilla, who shut the door behind her.

Luckily, Xander and Kaze were only a few minutes behind and heard the ruckus.

Xander: Camilla . . . I need to speak with Lady Sakura and Elise. This is business, not – What is going on in there!?

Corrin: Xander!? Is that you?

Xander: Oh by the Gods, they have Corrin . . . ! Brace yourself, Kaze, we're going in!

Xander opened the door and was immediately appalled by the situation.

Xander: Corrin . . . is that . . . makeup?

Corrin: Not a word.

Xander: And little bunny ears, too! Ah, aren't you precious today?

Xander's serious face lifted and he was suppressing his laughter. After all, it could be him one day and if Corrin passes by, he would hope to have assistance.

Elise: I wanted a teddy bear, but he does look good with cute little ears! Heehee!

Sakura and Hinoka shifted awkwardly; they weren't exactly guilty, but they did not stop this, either.

Camilla: I wish you were a girl, sometimes. Your complexion is absolutely amazing against the ever so slight pink in your beautiful, sheen hair. You would have made some man very, very happy, I am sure.

Corrin: Help.

Xander: Camilla. I need Corrin now. I also need to speak with Elise and Lady Sakura.

Camilla: We all need Corrin, dear. What makes you so special? And now you also want half of my women?

Elise: Oh, I know! He's the man who's going to make Corrin very happy!

Camilla: Other way around, love.

The pissed off look resurfaced on Xander's face and Corrin turned red as a tomato.

Xander: This is absurd. I won't allow any more of your shenanigans, Camilla!

Camilla: Fine, fine. Take them. So my beautiful Hinoka, what shall we do with just the two of us?

Xander: Come on, Elise. If you don't mind, Lady Sakura, would you step out with us?

Sakura: Y-yes, sir!

Camilla: I have just a solution.

Camilla waited until Xander was out of earshot.

Camilla: How about we start our own Women's Society?

Hinoka: Women's Society?

Camilla: Yes. Just us girls. An organization dedicated to the supple nature of our tender needs. What do you think?

Hinoka: I don't think any of those words describe what would actually happen in a 'Women's Society' run by you . . .

Camilla: Whatever do you mean? And it would not be 'run by me'. It would be a fair and equal democracy with a strict 'No Men Allowed' rule. Except for Corrin.

Hinoka: I don't think Corrin would attend. Just a strong suspicion.

Camilla: We would definitely need hot springs! Can you imagine it now? We could all pool our resources together and go on a vacation!

Hinoka: I actually like where this is going, now! I need a good massage. . .

Camilla: Ah, yes. Now we're talking!

~~…~~

Xander: And that's basically the short of it. Kaze will be temporarily unavailable and Lord Ryoma and I have been discussing who can substitute as your retainer.

Corrin: You guys really should not have made this such a big deal. I can walk by myself, too, you know.

Xander: Far too dangerous for that. You are the most important person in this Fortress right now. You are what binds us together. You are our leader and our reason for seeking a true, long lasting peace. If something happened to you, morale would fall.

Corrin: . . . I guess when you put it like that . . .

Xander: You are mostly right, though. We are safe here – but an enemy could slip passed our defenses and attack you while your guard is down. As I'm sure you're already aware, we have had multiple invasion attempts, though the patrol guards were able to handle it. We've been doubling our border as of late.

Corrin: Yes. I was aware of that. It is a good thing Kaze is spending his time by Azura's side, then.

Xander: I am worried about them, but Kaze has proven himself competent in a fight and conscious of his surroundings. I understand that he formally asked to become your retainer full time?

Corrin: Yes.

Xander: I would approve of that, but there is one thing that I will say before you make your final decision. His devotion to family might be a distraction. It might be better for him to spend his effort protecting his wife, instead.

Corrin: I have thought of that. Azura has been the target of several attempts from the invaders. I want Kaze to protect her for the time being.

Xander: And I am certain that is what he wishes, too.

They entered the room with Lord Ryoma. Saizo was by Lord Ryoma's side.

Corrin: Hello, Saizo. Quick question? So when you watch me from the shadows and all four of my sisters kidnap me, you don't think it is a good idea to step in? And, you know, do your job?

Saizo: You looked like you were handling yourself.

Corrin: . . . Usually when I scream 'help' really loud like I did, that is a good indication that I need . . . Help!

Ryoma: What is this about? Saizo?

Saizo: I am not to get involved in domestic affairs. They are your sisters; they are your problems. Were they attacking you with swords instead of lip gloss, I would have gladly aided you.

Ryoma: . . . Lip gloss? Um. . . Actually, Corrin, your lips are really pink today.

Corrin: I washed it off! How can it still be . . .? Argh, I'm going to kill Camilla!

Saizo: Now that threat would have been a sufficient reason to step in. Next time, yell that instead.

Corrin: But then you would be fighting me because I threatened Sakura or Hinoka by proximity! That would make things much, much WORSE!

Ryoma: Xander, our next order of business needs to be disbanding that little group of Lady Camilla. This is getting out of hand.

Corrin: Elise was thoroughly enjoying it herself. Sakura was the one who put the bunny ears on my head.

Ryoma: Bunny ears?

Saizo: It was quite the sight, really.

Corrin: Not a word from you! . . . Speaking of which, Xander? Kaze was with you when you helped me, but why didn't I see him?

Saizo: Oh, we were discussing how the pink ears almost matched your hair. They should have went with a lighter shade.

Corrin: Is your name 'Xander'?

Saizo: My apologies. Please, continue.

Ryoma: Bunny ears!?

Corrin: I bet your smiling under that mask.

Saizo: . . . Am I allowed to answer that or am I still supposed to keep quiet?

Corrin: Do whatever you want.

Ryoma: I don't get it. Why bunny ears? Aren't you a dragon? Wouldn't something more reptilian be better?

Corrin: Well, I suppose it wouldn't have been as 'cute' for them and . . . wait, why am I answering this? Get the bunny visual out of your head!

Ryoma: I . . . can't. I'm sorry, the image is plastered there.

Xander: It was quite the sight. You missed it, though I'm sure I can retrieve them and –

Corrin: NO!

Ryoma: Heh.

Xander: In all the years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen your face quite this red before.

Ryoma: All joking aside, I checked into the schedules of all the available qualified retainers. Here is the list.

Xander: Hm . . . Well . . . Leo is book keeping today, so I don't think he'll need both of his retainers.

Corrin: Actually – (No, no, no! Odin wants me to 'name his pose' and Niles was really weird this morning.)

Ryoma: Well, 'Odin' is assigned the front desk of the Staves store, so Leo technically has one of his retainers with him.

Xander: True . . . but Niles is . . . different.

Ryoma: Different? How so?

Xander: He is very good at what he does, so I let Leo do what he wants. Niles is definitely loyal to Leo, so I haven't pushed the issue.

Ryoma: What issue?

Xander: He can be a bit crude.

Ryoma: Does he dial it back around official members of your court?

Xander: He usually doesn't say anything – especially if I threaten to execute him for embarrassing me. He made the mistake of ignoring me once and that was all it took.

Ryoma: Well, if as long as he sticks to his appointed task, I don't see what the problem is. Tell him to watch his mouth around the Hoshidan royals and Corrin, and we should not have an issue.

Corrin: Can I –

Xander: Okay. I will go speak with Leo, then. I will return shortly. * leaves room *

Corrin: Xander, wait – Why were you two ignoring me?

Ryoma: Hm? Were you saying something?

Corrin: Trying to. Never mind, too late now . . .

Ryoma: My apologies, Corrin. What did you need?

Corrin: . . . Nothing.

Ryoma: That doesn't sound like 'nothing'.

Corrin: The ship has sailed.

((fourth wall break – oh yeah, the ship will be sailing soon))

Saizo: I can explain the situation, if you permit it, milord.

Corrin: . . . You saw that?

Saizo: Yes.

Corrin: . . . Okay, go ahead.

Saizo: Corrin greeted Niles this morning and the conversation went south. To my understanding, having Niles as a retainer at this moment would be awkward. Then again, when it was awkward for the two of us when we first started out; we still made it work eventually, though.

Corrin: Saizo, it's still awkward for us.

Saizo: Really? I think our relationship has smoothed over. Where am I amiss?

Corrin: When you didn't help me when my sisters dragged me into their room and put makeup on my face?

Saizo: Ah, yes. Good times, right?

Corrin: That happened literately 10 minutes ago!

Saizo: Come to think of it, you've had kind of a rough day. Wasn't this supposed to be your day off? Fate really knows how to pull one on you, huh?

Corrin: You can stop talking to me, now.

Saizo: Of course, milord. Call me if you need me.

Ryoma: I'm sorry, Corrin. I didn't realize. What did he say to you?

Corrin: Nothing, really. He just acted weird. I don't know how to explain it. I guess I'll have to patch it up today. I was just going to avoid him, to be honest. Saizo is right. This day sucked.

Saizo: It's nice to know my input is acknowledged.

Corrin: . . . (Just ignore him)

Ryoma: You do seem to be in a sour mood. What would cheer you up?

Corrin: I don't know. I think I'll just go back to my room and look over the notes Leo gave me and formulate a mock plan. After he gets off his book keeping duties, he stops by and gives me pointers. I was caught up with the homework for tonight, but maybe I can surprise him by getting ahead of it.

Ryoma: That doesn't sound like a 'relaxing' day.

Corrin: I've lost all hope of that. At least I have a reason not to talk to Niles if it's too awkward.

Ryoma: We can change it.

Corrin: No, I think that'll just add more salt to the open wound. He already thinks I don't like him or am suspicious of something.

Ryoma: Do you care to elaborate on that?

Corrin: I think . . . he thinks I was probing him for information. I was just . . . saying hello. I'm nearly positive it was just a misunderstanding . . . I will talk to him if I feel like he's open to it. I hate leaving things like this.

Ryoma: Come find me if you have any issues. Or Xander, since he seems to be an authority on this particular matter.

Corrin: *sigh* I think I need to handle this one on my own . . .

~At the Staves Store~

(Side note, I do imagine that Odin, Niles, and Leo would all Support A with each other at this point)

Niles: What am I doing here?

Leo: I don't know. You said you wanted to tag along for whatever unknown reason.

Odin: Oh! Lord Leo, are there any Legendary Items in this store?

Leo: I'm trying to tally the costs and inventory. Would you two shut up?

Niles: I'm leaving.

Leo: Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Niles: In what words would it be appropriate for me to tell a prince to 'go screw himself'?

Leo: None, if you want to keep your head firmly attached to your neck. Now go fuck yourself. Retaliate. I dare you.

Niles: This dominant personality of yours is really –

Leo: Niles.

Niles: . . . Okay, I'm leaving. Have fun. Try not to strangle Odin, hm? I know I can't resist the temptation.

Leo: Odin isn't that bad. If you gently remind him to keep it to himself, he generally ignores the rest of the world. What was it . . . his "internal dialog" keeps him from paying attention to everything else? Actually, I just had a thought . . . Anyway, get out of here. You've been pissy all day and it's annoying.

Niles: Says the one who's pissy about not getting any tomatoes.

Leo: That bastard is going down.

Niles: Heh. See? I'm not the only one who is in a bad mood today. I think he's the only one who's still as chipper as always.

Odin: So exciting! And so the battle comes to an end . . .!

Niles: I have no idea what he's even talking about . . .

Leo: Internal Dialog. I imagine he just finished one of his stories.

Niles: What an imagination . . . I wonder what it's like, to be so far removed from reality?

Leo: I wouldn't know. Anyway, I'm trying to get this done.

Odin: A customer for our FELL items! How can I assist you, today!?

Xander: As excitable as ever, Odin. I actually came to speak with Leo and Niles.

Niles: Oh?

Leo: Hm? What do you need, Brother?

Xander: Well . . .

He began to explain the situation and Niles felt disgusted by this task. Of course he could not refuse Xander's request and he could not complain because Leo would become even more suspicious of Niles' 'pissy mood'. He grudgingly accepted the job, though he was not fond of babysitting missions.

Niles crossed his arms, and followed Xander out to meet with Corrin.

Xander: And Niles . . . Remember, if you say anything crass, inappropriate, or do anything disturbing to upset Corrin, you won't just have Camilla and me to deal with . . . You'll have the Hoshidan Royalty to contend with, as well.

Niles: Yes, sir . . .

Xander: This is only temporary until we can find a permanent replacement. You will be compensated for your time, so don't worry about that.

Niles: . . . Understood. . .

They entered the room again. Corrin asked Ryoma questions about Hoshido, trying to learn as much about his past and his family as possible.

Xander: We're here. Corrin, is there anything else that you need from us?

Corrin: Oh. Hello, Xander. . . . Niles. I think I'm good. I'll just be leaving . . .

Corrin exited and Niles followed silently behind him.

Corrin: Um . . . So I've technically finished everything I needed to today. Was there something you wanted to do? If not, I was just going back to my room and study . . .

Niles: . . . Do as you please, milord. Just pretend I'm not even here.

Corrin: Are you sure?

Niles: My job isn't to entertain you, milord. You didn't intend to have me braid your hair while on assignment, did you? I suppose I could learn how to juggle, if that pleases you, or –

Corrin: That's not what I'm asking! . . . You know what, never mind . . . Sorry to have bothered you.

Corrin walked on ahead and Niles said nothing.

Corrin was furious, but still could not pinpoint just why. He had met suspicion before, so he was used to this feeling . . . but there was something else, too. Something a little more foreign.

He merely brushed it aside for the time being and entered his room. Niles still said nothing and held a blank expression. Once they entered, Niles studied the room – it was his first time in Corrin's private quarters.

It wasn't what Niles expected, surprisingly. It was kept clean, probably due to his maid and butler, but otherwise it did scream privileged, upper-class noble / royal. It was actually simpler than that. He had books in a couple of shelves, a chest of weapons, but not very many, and some salves. There were a few masks hanging on the wall, which he was curious about, but as far as personal belongings, there weren't very many. Books, weapons, and healing supplies were things he NEEDED to survive and to learn, but he didn't have any personal affects – other than the masks – that Niles noticed right away. If a bandit broke in here, he or she would be sorely disappointed.

Corrin grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it to where a notebook acted as a bookmark. It looked like the sort of thing Leo would keep. Corrin sat down at his table and began to read and take notes. Niles shook his head . . . He actually did mean to just study . . .

Corrin: . . . You can have a seat, you know. I'm not going to make you stand the rest of the day.

Niles: I'm just looking around right now. It's so revealing to see your room like this. I feel like I know you better than ever.

Corrin: O-Oh. Okay.

Niles: Afraid I'm going to find something naughty?

Corrin: Not really. Nothing that I can think of. There's mostly just books that Leo loaned me, some books that Xander thought I should read – Oh . . .if you see a dirty book, that belongs to Camilla, not me. She keeps leaving stuff like that in here . . .

Niles found the book Corrin was referring to seconds after he mentioned it. He laughed, knowing what the prince said was more than likely the truth.

Corrin: You found it, didn't you?

Niles: Oh yeah I did. Funny thing is . . . I can see Camilla owning this, so I suppose I'll believe you this time. But if I find others, I'm holding you accountable.

Corrin: I don't own anything like that, so you won't find anymore.

Niles: Like what?

Corrin: Like that book.

Niles: What book are we talking about?

Corrin: You know what book I'm talking about . . .

Niles: Oh, this one? You sure you don't have an interest in it?

Corrin: Positive.

Niles: But I want you to read it to me . . . slowly.

Corrin: No. Just . . . No.

Niles: Can I read it to you, then?

Corrin: You aren't paid to entertain me, remember? Besides, I want nothing to do with that book.

Niles: Such a prude. Hm . . .

Niles flipped the book over.

Niles: Ah a synopsis. Shall I read this to you, then? Who knows, you might hear something that'll pique your interest. You should give new experiences an opportunity, you'll never know if you truly like it or not if you avoid it all your life.

Corrin: Well, there might be SOME truth to that, I'll give you that much. However, I don't think this counts as one of those experiences.

Niles: What if I gave the characters funny voices, would that change your mind?

Corrin: No, I am firmly set against having you read me whatever book Camilla left behind for me this time. Funny voices or not.

Niles: Fine, fine. Have it your way. Let's see . . .

Niles kept searching for things in his room; Corrin thought he would be more agitated by it, but actually found some humor in the situation. They both seemed to be relaxing a little bit more, so whatever makes the evening smoother, Corrin would take it. Though having Niles looking through his stuff did make him a bit nervous, it was better than the awkward silence.

Niles: So Kaze is a bit pre-occupied with his wife, huh? Do you have any thoughts on who you'll keep as a backup retainer?

Corrin: Yes, Azura is feeling a little sick; though I'm not sure, yet, who would take his place. I know Silas and Jakob wouldn't mind, though both of them have been pretty busy lately.

Niles: I see . . . *sigh* . . . Your selection of books is very boring.

Corrin: They're all pretty much war and strategy. What were you expecting?

Niles: You're very boring.

Corrin: Well sorry if my wanting to keep everyone alive is boring to you. I told you at the beginning that I intended to study, you told me to ignore you, and yet you're the one asking for attention. Am I missing something here?

Niles: When you said 'studying' I didn't actually think you meant 'studying'.

Corrin: What did you think I meant, then?

Niles: I don't know, but no one willingly studies if they don't have to. I thought you were just making things up.

Corrin: For what purpose? I asked Leo to give me something to study so I can improve my strategy and not get people killed due to my own lack of experiences and knowledge. So if you don't mind, I would like to continue studying in peace.

Niles: So this is Lord Leo's doing. I should have known, really, this has his signature all over it.

Corrin: No . . . I asked him for help and he's giving me some pointers. I wouldn't waste his time like that, asking for help then not doing what he told me to do to improve.

Niles: I see. My apologies, then.

Corrin: *sigh* Like I said earlier, I'm technically ahead of what he wanted me to do. I don't have to do this right now. If you want to do something, let me know now. Okay?

Niles: Well, it is true that there are a great many things I'd rather be doing than watching you map out strategy. However, I can manage on my own.

Corrin: Okay, well, I'm going to concentrate on this, then. If you need something, let me know . . .

Niles: . . . Okay . . .

Corrin started reading the book and figuring out where he left out before Niles' interruptions. Niles, meanwhile, began thinking on ways to entertain himself. He wanted to rework the fletching's and tips on the arrows in his quiver to make sure they were all fine. There were a few that seemed off in their last battle, and he wanted to check that before entering the fray again. Of course, ideally, he would be doing this out in the range to check the adjustments before going into battle blind.

Also, Corrin was pretty much taking the whole of the table with his strategy books and plans. Niles wouldn't be able to add his junk on top of all that.

A thought crossed his mind, though he wasn't sure how well Corrin would receive it. Then again, it could be fun.

Niles quietly took off the quiver and sat it on the bed, then dug into a satchel on the side with the replacement tips and feathers. He then proceeded to sit on the bed and worked on each arrow individually.

Corrin looked up from his notes, sighed, then – saying nothing – returned his attention to his notes.

No reaction . . . Should he push his luck? Maybe after Niles was finished with his arrows, he would lounge on the bed and see if Corrin would say anything. How many buttons could he push before Corrin would get mad enough to scold him? This could be a very entertaining game . . .

~~….~~

Leo wrapped up his book keeping duties and waited for someone to take over Odin's shift so he could go discuss things in the war council room and then head to Corrin's room to look over his homework. Also, he considered the fact that Niles got called away might mean he would have to mediate any possible friction between his retainer and brother. Corrin was mild-mannered enough that Leo doubted any trouble would occur, but Niles' personality might actually bring a different Corrin out.

Along the way, he crossed paths with the youngest princess of Hoshido. Leo guessed that she was probably about the same age as Elise, though she appeared even younger because of her timid nature. He ran into her before and basically told her she wasn't cut out for this life. She said nothing at the time, but rather slowly walked away. Today, however, she seemed a little more confident about something.

Sakura: Leo, m-may I have a word?

Leo: Hello, Princess Sakura. What can I do for you?

He really did not feel like hand holding at this moment and his agitation toward her brother was grating on his nerves, but he put on the best face he could manage.

Sakura: Are you having another meeting of the war council, soon? If so . . . I'd like to j-join you . . .

Leo: You? In the war council?

He could feel his eyebrows furrow. He frowned at her request.

Sakura: Yes. . . If th-that's OK. . .

Leo: You yourself said that you're unable to contribute to our discussions. Why would I subject you to something you despise? There's no benefit to be gained.

Sakura: Yes . . . It's true. I DID say that . . .

Leo: Then why would you want to join us? You should put it from your mind. You're very empathetic. You feel the pain of others more acutely than most. Even if you did tag along, doing so would only cause you undue suffering.

Sakura: B-but I need to know what's going on! The more I know, the better I'll be able to help our soldiers when a battle's over.

It almost looked like there were tears welling in her eyes, but she kept a strong face on.

Leo: Ah, so there it is. Your aim is to help those who fall on the battlefield.

Sakura: If I know how many injuries to expect, I'll be better prepared.

Leo: I finally understand. Your logic is most sound. In that case, your presence would be much appreciated.

Sakura: Th-thank you so much, Prince Leo!

She walked with Leo to the council room, blushing a bit.

Xander: Lady Sakura? Are you joining us this evening?

Sakura: Y-yes . . .

Xander: I see. Did you find anything about Azura's condition?

Sakura: Actually . . . We a-asked Orochi to confirm something . . .

Xander: Something?

Sakura: W-we think that Azura might be . . . pregnant . . . She doesn't want very many people to k-know right now, but . . .

Xander: . . . I see. Well, then, I suppose congratulations are in order. Heh . . . Okay, well, let's begin this.

Takumi was with Ryoma, despite his moaning about how much he DIDN'T want to attend the meeting. As soon as he saw Leo walking in with his sister, however, a rage built up in his chest. Leo and Takumi made eye contact and the tension was clearly still there. Ryoma and Xander both picked up on this energy.

Xander: Okay, before we again, I just want to address one thing – If the twins cannot behave, we are sending them back to their rooms and they won't be joining us on the battlefield.

Takumi: Twins?

Ryoma: Yes. He is speaking of you, of course.

Xander: And little Leo sitting in the corner.

Takumi and Leo: What!?

Ryoma: Ahem . . . first order of business . . .

~….~

Niles put away his arrows and lounged on Corrin's bed to see if he could get a rise out of him. He even grabbed Camilla's Trashy Novel from the bookcase and began to read it. Corrin watched in disbelief, but still said nothing.

Niles: Man, this bed is comfy. I might not ever leave.

Too bad it smelled too clean from daily sheet cleaning – he would love to smell Corrin's scent in the pillows, but couldn't get anything but the fabric detergent.

Corrin didn't answer.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes while Niles thought of what to do next. He eyed Corrin while pretending to read the book and examined his facial expressions. He noticed something amiss, though it had nothing to do with the expression.

Niles: Um . . . Lord Corrin?

Corrin: . . . Yes, Niles?

Niles: Am I mistaken or is that makeup on your face? Actually, I'm both surprised and disappointed in myself for just now noticing.

Corrin: Are you serious? It's still on there? Ugh . . .

Niles: Oh . . . Oh this has GOT to be good!

He threw the book down on the bed.

Niles: I'm all ears.

Corrin: Oh no, I'm not telling you anything!

Niles: Hm . . . Okay, well, I'll make up my own story, then, and fill in the dots based on what I do know. You were so eager to see me that you wanted to put on makeup, but freaked out last minute and decided to wipe it off your face.

Corrin: I can assure you, that is NOT what happened . . .!

Corrin was now blushing heavily and fidgeted in his seat.

Niles: Haha, you seem nervous! Was this meant to be a date? Whose idea was it for me to be your retainer, hm? Yours? Ah, there are better ways to go about this, you know. Maybe I can give you a few pointers to spice up your game a little, huh?

Corrin: Gah! Fine, I'll tell you what happened so you can get that absurd idea out of your head!

Corrin explained what his sisters did earlier. Niles was just about to die from laughing too hard.

Corrin: Stop it! It's not that funny . . .

Niles: Haha! Ah . . . All right. Come on.

Niles stood up and Corrin looked at him questioningly.

Niles: What? Are you scared I might do something? I guess I was right – you still don't trust me, Lord Corrin.

Corrin: . . .Where are we going?

Niles: Hm?

Corrin: You wanted to take me somewhere?

Niles: Still such a naïve child. *sigh* It might just be a difference in how we were raised, though, Lord Leo isn't like this, either.

Corrin: . . . Like what?

Niles: So trusting . . . So naïve . . .

Corrin: . . . You said that trust is borne out of violence. Do you really believe that?

Niles: I don't have to answer that.

Corrin: It's okay, I understand if you don't want to discuss it . . .

Niles: . . . Ahem, anyway, I know of a mixture that can get rid of persistent makeup that refuses to wash off. I guess you can either come with me so I can get the supplies, or you can continue your night looking like a painted lady. Your choice.

Corrin: Painted . . . Lady . . .? Isn't that slang for "whore"?

Niles: Oops. I didn't expect you to catch that. Huh, I guess that even though you're so naïve, you might not actually be stupid at the same time. Very well, I will have to watch myself next time.

Corrin: Gee, how thoughtful of you. Um. So, how exactly do you know of a recipe for makeup removal? Have you worn it before or . . .?

Niles: Again, I don't have to answer your questions. Or, how about this? I answer your question, but in exchange, I won't give you the removal concoction . . . hehe, information or makeup removal kit. You decide.

Corrin: Ah . . . The makeup removal it is, then.

Niles: You know, it's no fun when you play it this way. Where's the protesting? The screaming and pouting?

Corrin: I'm . . . sorry? I'll make sure to cry and scream next time, if that's what you want.

Niles: Nah, forget it. It wouldn't be genuine and not worth my time.

Corrin: I'm confused. But more importantly, I want this off my face. So if you don't mind . . .

Niles: Hm . . . Okay, a deal's a deal.

(They make a quick trip out and, when they return to Corrin's room, Niles creates a removal.)

Niles: All right, close your eyes.

Corrin: . . . Don't tell me you were planning on helping me. I can do this myself, you know . . .

Niles: Oh really? And how many times have you attempted to wash it off your face? Hmm? I'm waiting for an answer.

Corrin: . . . Four times . . .

Niles: Four, huh? So you're telling me you've got this situation handled? Well then, I suppose I'll just take this back –

Corrin: Hold on!

Niles: Yes? I always love the feeling of power I get when I have something someone wants. I hold it in my hand, and you at my mercy. This is wonderful.

Corrin: Niles, please . . .

Niles: All right, since you asked so sweetly . . . Now close your eyes. Well, I guess you can leave them open, but don't hold me responsible if the fumes or solution gets in them.

Corrin: . . . A-All right . . .

Corrin closed his eyes, but his muscles were tense. He felt Niles' hand on his face as well as the cool solution of the removal. Niles was enjoying himself and was very pleased he found an excuse to touch Corrin's face. He questioned his own feelings for a moment, wondering about the strange sensation in his chest. Corrin was a very attractive person, that he didn't question. But there was something else. Something in him wanted to understand this unusual young man.

Niles caressed the gel into Corrin's checks gently, causing him to blush ever so slightly. Niles couldn't tell whether or not Corrin had a similar attraction or not – he was probably too timid right now to admit any feelings even if he truly did have any.

Niles grabbed the damp washcloth he set to the side and lightly dabbed the solution off of Corrin's face.

Niles: All right, all done, princess. You sure looked good in those colors. Camilla certainly knows what she's doing, hehe.

Corrin: Stop it.

He opened his eyes and immediately had that flustered look on his face again. He didn't realize how close Niles had gotten.

Niles: Well?

Corrin: . . . hm?

Niles: Haha, nothing. I thought I caught you staring into my one good eye. My mistake.

Corrin backed away and took a minute to process what just happened.

Niles: So, what boring assignment did my lord have for you this evening?

Corrin: . . . I thought you weren't interested in that.

Niles: I couldn't care less, though I have nothing else to talk about, either.

Corrin: . . . Battle formations. Based on what we know and from what the scouts have found out, we were able to map out a terrain. I was to look in these chapters to see what kind of a strategy we could use in order to make the unusual terrain to our advantage.

Niles: So these are more practical than theoretical.

Corrin: Yes. I imagine these are the plans they are going over in the council this evening . . . We are going out tomorrow again, and every day is a new situation. We are diving into the unknown . . . I would like to make sure we all make it through this war.

Niles: Hmm . . . Is this honesty thing of yours genuine or a façade? I can't really tell . . .

Corrin: I have no reason to lie about any of this. Nor do I want to botch this and get those who have placed their faith in me down. This is all very real to me – real to all of us. I don't want anyone to die because I wasn't prepared or because I didn't put enough concern into this. It is partly my responsibility to see that the battle goes well, that our troops are well maintained, and that the trust between the Nohrian armies and the Hoshidan armies continues to grow. . . . If Leo and Takumi would just stop bickering for five seconds, it would greatly boost morale . . .

Niles: . . .

Corrin: I know that those wounds won't heal overnight. I know that they shouldn't . . . But if we don't work together, we might all perish. . . . I'm sorry. I went off on a tangent. But this . . . this is all I can think about lately . . .

Niles: . . . You don't have to apologize. I imagine this is quite a weight on you.

Corrin: . . . I have no choice but to trust those who have followed me here. It was their faith that got us this far. Even if you and I and the other people here can't have an interpersonal connection, I know that you are devoted to my brother and that they believe in my brothers and sisters. I believe that should be enough . . . Unless this continues. Unless there are still minor disputes between the two factions . . . I need Takumi and Leo to see that this battle of theirs is causing a greater rift . . .

Corrin fell silent for a moment. The look on his face – contemplation and deep analysis of their current situation has left him with a troubled look. No longer flustered or embarrassed, Corrin had a serious look on his face that mirrored what Xander looked like. Niles saw elements of both the Nohrian brothers in Corrin.

Maybe it was time for him to re-evaluate his own thoughts.

Niles: . . . Trust isn't so easily won, you know . . . I haven't exactly lead a life that made it easy for me to trust people and many of the Nohrians could say the same . . . but . . .

Corrin: But what?

Niles: Ah, nothing. I shouldn't have said anything.

Corrin: Hm . . . I understand . . . I'm seriously done with my rant now . . .But, I think I would like to talk to you more later, if that's okay.

Niles: You certainly have some weird hobbies. Well, do whatever you want.

Corrin: Leo should be here soon, and then after that Jakob will be in for the night. You're free to go, soon. Did you have any plans?

Niles: Yeah, right. What's there to do here after hours? I was going to go shoot some arrows and see if I needed to tweak anymore, but it's too dark for that now. I might as well just go get some rest.

Corrin: If you wanted to go to the practice area, why didn't you just say so? I wasn't lying when I said we could do whatever . . .

Niles: Meh, I wasn't thinking about it at the time and besides, you were wrapped up in your studies, I didn't think I had the right to disturb you.

Corrin: Don't worry about it, I could have brought it with us. Honestly, I don't really care what we do as long as I don't have any other responsibilities.

Niles: Is that so? Well, then, I can think of a few activities for next time.

Corrin: Ugh . . . I don't like where this is headed.

Niles: Heh. You said you didn't care what we did. Are you taking that statement back already? You learn too quickly, it honestly makes this less fun for me.

Corrin: Sorry to rain on your parade, but I still have my boundaries.

Niles: The funny thing about boundaries is that they were made to be overstepped. I'll break you down.

Corrin: Haha, we'll see about that.

Niles: Hm, is this a challenge? I do love a good challenge . . .

Before Corrin could answer, Leo knocked on the door twice then let himself in.

Leo: Brother. Niles. Let's review and get this done with. I'm tired and if I don't get to bed soon, I might just kill that pompous little jackass. And I swear to the Gods above, if one more person refers to me as 'a twin', they will be getting a face full of Brynhildr. I am about done with this tactless camp of ingrates!

Corrin: You might want to take a deep breath, Leo. Care to explain what this is all about?

Leo: Tch, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow if I'm feeling up to it.

Corrin: We can always review tomorrow.

Leo: Why? So you can scramble to finish? How much do you have left to complete?

Leo examined Corrin's notes and his expression went from anger to impressed.

Leo: . . . You're ahead . . . I don't know what to say.

Niles: Yep. Your brother is as much of a bookworm as you are. Congratulations, you both have the most boring hobbies in the world. This night was uneventful and dull.

Leo: Quit your bitching.

Niles: No.

Leo: Well, then, Corrin. I guess we'll go over this tomorrow, let it sink in tonight. Is Niles free yet, or . . .

Corrin: Just about. Jakob should be here within the next few minutes. Before you leave, I just have to ask . . . Are you and Takumi ever going to stop this little feud you have going on?

Leo: He started it today!

Corrin: Leo. Come on, you're the mature one! If this is coming from you, can you just imagine what Elise will think she can get away with? Or Camilla for that matter. If you're acting this out of hand, we're doomed.

Leo: That little . . . He purposefully didn't order a week's worth of tomatoes! I don't know how he figured out that I like tomatoes, but he did this just to mess with me!

Corrin: Leo . . . You love tomatoes, don't understate your obsessions – it makes you appear like a junkie. And secondly . . . You can go a week without tomatoes, BUT I will go out to the nearest Outrealm tomorrow if it makes you happy. But c'mon, really? That is a pitiful excuse, and you know it.

Niles: Yeah, I'm staying out of this one.

Leo: . . . You'll go hunt down some tomatoes for me?

Corrin: Yes, my crazy addict. Now stop with this insanity already . . .

Leo: . . . I will . . . try . . .

Corrin: *sigh* Fine, that's good enough for tonight.

Jakob arrived and noted the gathering.

Jakob: Oh my. Have a party without my knowledge, Lord Corrin? I certainly hope you didn't leave a mess.

Corrin: Good evening, Jakob. Not really much of a mess, but Leo and Niles were heading back. Niles, he's your problem now.

Niles: Don't I know it? . . . Goodnight, Lord Corrin.

Leo: Yes, goodnight, Corrin. You will be my favorite sibling if you bring me those tomatoes tomorrow. Until next time, Jakob.

Jakob: Always a pleasure, milord.

After they left, Jakob straightened up the few messes unnoticed by Corrin.

Jakob: How was your day, milord?

Corrin: Where do I even start?

~…~

Takumi was waiting for Leo to cross paths with him, still livid from earlier. He complained to one of Sakura's retainers, Subaki, and they were both waiting for the Nohrian Prince to walk by.

Takumi: You have some nerve, walking around with my little sister.

Leo: Oh? I'm sorry, was politely escorting Lady Sakura to the war Council room a problem? She asked to join me, not the other way around, just so you know.

Takumi: You stay away from my sister.

Leo: I will do as I please, and if Lady Sakura approaches me I will not turn her away. She is an adult and she sought me out on her own.

Subaki: I doubt it. You probably coerced her into walking with you. Lady Sakura is a sweet and gentle soul; I will not stand idly by while scum such as yourself treat her dishonestly.

Leo: Really. What did I do, exactly? I was walking to the war council room. She approached me. She asked to join me. I escorted her there. That was the end of that. Where is the conceivable problem? Or are you two so full of your own shit that you have to make things up just to insult me?

Niles: . . . Leo, we should just go.

Leo: I fail to see the issue. Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to worry about than the lonely, loser lowlifes before me.

Takumi: Lowlifes? Ha! That's rich!

Leo: Tell me – is it fun being the disgrace of the Hoshidan Royalty? Prince Ryoma is honorable and formidable. Princess Hinoka is a fierce and determined warrior. Lady Sakura is a caring and empathetic woman . . . what are you, exactly? The short straw?

Takumi: Like you know a single thing about me and my life. I will make you eat your words.

Leo: I'd like to see you try.

Niles: Make one wrong move and you'll lose your arm. Lord Leo –

Subaki: You won't get the chance. Let's go, Lord Takumi. I wouldn't give these thugs the time of day.

Takumi: You're right . . . And you stay away from my sister.

Leo: Or what? I suppose you'll just crawl back to your hole and wonder why you just can't measure up to your brother and your sisters. Afraid your baby sister is more man than you are? I bet you feel the need to put on bravado to mask that insecurity and convince yourself that you do indeed have a backbone if it came down to your family; when in actuality, we all know the truth – None of them need you like you need them. Lady Sakura is fine on her own and you can't stand that maybe, just maybe, she would choose me over you in a heartbeat. Have a pleasant evening, Takumi.

Leo walked between Subaki and Takumi, knowing he hit a nerve. Niles followed behind.

Leo: I feel better about the tomatoes now.

Leo smirked, feeling the triumph of his new victory.

Niles: . . .

Takumi was livid, but said nothing. He walked to the archery range and let out steam.

Niles: . . . Lord Leo?

Leo: Yes?

Niles: Is this going to continue?

Leo: Is what going to continue?

Niles: This . . . fight between you and Prince Takumi . . . I thought you promised Lord Corrin that you were going to try and behave.

Leo: He keeps starting it and until he learns he's biting off more than he can chew, the little runt will keep coming after me. Corrin needs to speak with Takumi if he ever wants this to end.

Niles: Well, he spoke with you. Shouldn't that be enough?

Leo: Oh, no. Don't tell me . . . Ugh, not you, too!

Niles: What?

Leo: The 'Corrin Effect'.

Niles: What the hell is a 'Corrin Effect'? Now I know you're making this shit up.

Leo: No, it's a real phenomenon that happens to people when they spend more than five minutes with Corrin. You start actually believing his nonsense and want to carry out his wishes to make him happy. It's poisoned Xander, Camilla, and Elise. Probably Prince Ryoma and the Princesses of Hishido. Everyone in this camp is under the 'Corrin Effect'. I'm here because he was actually correct about some things – BUT – he has a nasty habit of being way too ideal and YOU of all people should be immune!

Niles: . . . What?

Leo: You are not an idealist, you were never an idealist, you were always 'you can I kill for you?'. Don't change that now. You cannot fall into the 'Corrin Effect'. I forbid you from falling into his vile clutches.

Niles: Five minutes ago you were kissing his ass for offering to go out and fetch you some bloody tomatoes, and now he's the devil incarnate for being too good to be true? How dare he want world peace! Make up your mind, already.

Leo: See? Now you're defending him instead of siding with me, as you should!

Niles: You're delusional. Get some sleep, I don't want to talk to you anymore.

Leo: Back at you, traitor.

Niles: Whatever. Goodnight, milord.

Niles walked Leo back to his quarters and waited outside the door. He had a few hours of watching his Lord, but he usually did not stay in the same room as Leo.

Niles: . . . 'Corrin Effect' . . .? There's no way that's a real thing . . . Right?


	3. Chapter 3

The royal family was finally able to throw a party for Corrin – much to his surprise. The thought of his 21st birthday did not even cross his mind with all that was happening, but he was grateful to his family for taking the time to do something that nice for him.

He talked with his family mostly – Xander and Ryoma were becoming close, bonds that would aid them in the future restoration of their two kingdoms. His sisters were all gathered together as well: Azura, Camilla, Hinoka, Elise, and Sakura were sitting together as if one big happy family of sisters. Along with the royal sisters, Setsuna, Hana, Selena, Beruka and Effie joined their large table. Camilla was extremely pleased with her growing band of beauties.

Leo and Takumi were not talking. If one was around, the other left in a hurry. Takumi had both of his retainers around, but surprisingly enough, Niles was missing. Corrin asked about his absence, but Leo wasn't sure himself what the secretive man was doing.

Leo: 'Noble parties aren't my thing' is what he told me. He's probably around _somewhere_ , but your guess is as good as mine.

Corrin: . . . I see . . .

Leo: Ha, what's that look? You almost seem disappointed that he's not around. Usually that look is given to him BECAUSE he's around and being bothersome! How peculiar.

Corrin: Huh? Oh, it's . . . nothing.

Leo: Hm . . . Ugh. It's . . . him. I'll see you later, Corrin.

Corrin: Wha – Oh . . . Takumi.

Takumi approached the two brothers, but Leo retreated before confrontation. As per Corrin's request, Leo tried desperately not to initiate any more conflicts, but it was really hard.

Takumi: Corrin.

Corrin: Hello, Takumi. How are you today?

Takumi: . . . When Sakura told me that they were planning this party for you, I had no idea it was your birthday. So, um, sorry about that. Happy Birthday, brother.

Corrin: Thank you, Takumi. It's only natural that you didn't know . . . I hope that we learn as much about each other as possible so this sort of thing becomes second nature to us.

Takumi: Yeah. I'm sure that'll happen.

Corrin: You look tired. Have you been sleeping well?

Takumi: . . . Ah . . . Well . . .

Corrin: Is something wrong?

Takumi: . . . I just can't . . . It's nothing, Corrin. I'll see you around.

Takumi left in a hurry.

Corrin: Wait!

Corrin followed after Takumi.

Corrin: Takumi!

Takumi: I really don't want to talk about it. Please, let's just talk about something else . . .

Corrin: Oh. Okay . . . Um, tell me more about yourself.

Takumi: About myself? Like what?

Corrin: I don't know. After you gave me those archery lessons, we haven't had a chance to really talk. Tell me something about you that I don't know.

Takumi: I . . . don't really know what to say. Not here, at least.

Corrin: You don't want to talk with so many people around? Okay, that makes sense. We should spend more time together, though.

Takumi: Hmm. It's hard to do with the war and everything . . . besides, I would rather spend my free time training and reading.

Corrin: Oh? What do you read about?

Takumi: Hm . . .All sorts of things, but mostly history and the war strategy behind them. Every once in a while I'll read something more recreational, like books based on historical events with fictional characters to represent that time period . . . what else . . .

Corrin: Haha . . . Ah, sorry. Continue.

Takumi: What? What's so funny?

Corrin: You'll get mad at me if I tell you . . .

Takumi: Tell me.

Corrin: Don't get mad at me, I'm just stating an observation: Despite the fact that you and Leo seem to hate each other, you have similar tastes.

Takumi: I have NOTHING in common with him! NOTHING!

Corrin: Hahaha! If you say so, Takumi.

Takumi: Don't tell me that you're endorsing the whole "twins" crap! We are NOTHING alike!

Corrin: I've said nothing about that this whole time.

Takumi: Ugh. I can't believe you! Ryoma is one thing, but YOU? I'm going back to calling you a traitor! How could I even begin to think I could trust you?

Corrin: Over one observation? Don't you think you're overreacting, just a little?

Takumi: . . . But . . . But . . .

Corrin: Calm down. It's not the end of the world if you and Leo share one thing in common.

Takumi: Damn it, yes it is! Do you know what that pompous asshat told me the other night?

Corrin: He said something to you?

Takumi: It was a few nights ago and ever since then he's been avoiding me . . . but . . . Did you know he walked Sakura to the war council? The night you weren't there?

Corrin: He did? Sakura joined one of the meetings?

Takumi: Yeah. And it's sickening.

Corrin: . . . What is sickening about that, Takumi?

Takumi: Tch, nevermind. You wouldn't understand. I gotta get going. Enjoy your birthday, brother. I'm going to get some sleep . . .

Corrin: Takumi! . . . If you need anything, you can come to me. I hope you know that . . .?

Takumi: . . . Thanks. We'll talk more later, maybe.

Corrin: Okay . . . Goodnight, Takumi.

Corrin watched Takumi leave, but wondered what else was going on in that head of his. He seemed troubled, but would not really open up to Corrin and he wondered if he had the right to pry into Takumi's life. If he tried too hard he might lose his younger brother, and Corrin wanted to keep all his family happy . . . somehow.

After Takumi left, he did not realize Leo was outside the building. A few minutes before hand, Camilla and Elise were harassing Leo, calling him Prince Takumi's twin. In a livid rage, Leo left the building to cool off outside.

Leo: I can't believe they said that to me! I have nothing in common with that imbecile! Just because Takumi and I are both royalty doesn't mean we're anything alike! Ugh!

Takumi: Muttering to yourself, Prince Leo? What's the matter, couldn't find anyone else willing to talk to you?

Leo made eye contact and his eyes narrowed even more.

Leo: You! I didn't know you were there. Why are you eavesdropping?

Takumi paused, then sighed.

Takumi: Well, it all sounded a bit too familiar. It seems that we'll both be hearing that same joke for a while . . .

Leo: They're calling us "the twins"! We can't let them treat us this way! They're wrong!

Takumi: Of course they are! You and I couldn't be more different!

Leo: . . Exactly. I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot pole.

Takumi: Twenty-foot pole!

Leo: Thirty, even! . . . Hey, since you're here, may I ask you something? What's your favorite food?

Takumi: I'm sorry, but what!?

Leo: It is said that those with similar personalities like the same things.

Takumi thought of his conversation with Corrin a few moments ago . . . He didn't like where this conversation was headed, yet a curiosity overcame him.

Takumi: I like miso soup.

Leo heard the "soup" part, but the first part was foreign to him.

Leo: Mee-so soup?

Takumi: Yeah, it's a Hoshidan dish. You got a problem with that?

Leo: No. my favorite food is beef stew, it's kind of like a soup. Hm . . .

Corrin's observation was pounded against the side of Takumi's head . . . since they were both there, he might as well ask . . .

Takumi: What kind of books do you read?

Leo: I read all kinds of things, but I have a passion for history.

Takumi: . . . Is it . . . because you love to study the strategy behind past battles?

Leo: Gods . . . don't tell me . . . Do you like to read history books, too?

Takumi: Yes, but I'm sure our hobbies are different.

Leo: My favorite game is chess. It's a tactical board game where –

Takumi: In Hoshido, our version is called Shogi.

Leo: And do you like to play this "Show-Gee" thing?

Takumi: I'm the best shogi player in my whole family.

Leo: I can't believe it. Who would have guessed we'd have so much in common?

Takumi: I don't know, but I'll tell you – it's hard to keep hating someone with such excellent taste!

Leo: . . . No kidding. I was about to say the exact same thing! Hmm. . . maybe we should do this again, sometime . . . Cease fire?

Takumi: Ahaha! Oh? So now you want to be best friends?

Leo: Ha! Of course not! That will never happen!

Takumi: Never!

Despite that, they were both smiling, though there was a small tension from the other night still lingering.

Leo: About what I said the other night . . .

Takumi: Just . . . never bring it up again. Agreed?

Leo: Um . . . I . . . All right. No . . . I really should apologize . . .

Takumi: Please don't turn this into a sappy lovey-dovey moment. I can't stomach something like that right now. Just forget about it.

Takumi walked off. From the shadows, an eavesdropper showed himself.

Niles: Aww, patching things up with the baby prince of Hoshido?

Leo: I knew you were around here somewhere. * sigh * Looks like Corrin gets what he wants, as usual. I have to say, though, I did not anticipate having so much in common with him of all people.

Niles: Well, whatever. Enjoying the party?

Leo: It's a party. Lots of people gathering around having a good time dancing and eating and socializing, whereas I would rather be reading a book in my quiet, cozy room.

Niles: Meh. Both sound pretty lame to me.

Leo: . . . Oh yeah, Corrin did ask where you were. Is there something going on between you?

Niles: He asked for me? Huh . . . No, nothing I can think of.

Leo: Strange, I didn't think Corrin would like you all that much. Well, it IS Corrin . . . he'll try to make friends with a Faceless one of these days, I'm sure.

Niles: Did you just compare me to a Faceless?

Leo: If you came to that conclusion on your own, then I am not to blame. I was not intentionally making that comparison, but if the shoe fits feel free to wear it. Which attribute are we applying to you, if I may ask? Soulless? A mere pawn to be used for the puppeteer's benefit?

Niles: * Sigh * Wow, I let you say some nasty things to me.

Leo: 'Let'? Haha, I'd like to see you do something about it.

Niles: Tempting. Guess I'll pass for now. Remember: I AM the one protecting you. It would be a shame if I 'accidently' let an enemy trample your face.

Leo: I could 'accidently' drop an axe on your neck, too, if that's how we're playing it. I'll let you get back to your stargazing, as I assume that's what you were doing out here.

Niles: Such a clear sky, out here in this realm. The moon seems so close here . . .

Leo looked up for a moment to see what Niles was talking about. The Astral Realm was closer to the skies, so the stars, moon, and sun seem much closer than they do in their original realm. Later in the night, Aurora's form in the sky and cause streams of green and blue lights.

Leo: It really is breath taking.

Niles: I remember the first night we spent here. It was the first thing that caught my eye. I felt right at home here, strangely enough.

Leo: As touching as that may be, I should probably get inside before my absence is noticed. Have fun.

Niles: Alright. You try to enjoy the party some, huh?

Leo: Ha, we'll see . . .

Leo left Niles for the party. He continued to look at the night sky.

Once back inside, Leo noticed that Camilla cornered Corrin in her table where the girls (mostly Elise and Camilla herself) harassed his poor brother. Unfortunately, Elise was learning from the master and so was becoming just as troublesome.

Corrin: Er, thanks for the gifts. I really appreciate what you've done . . . I just wish you weren't being so pushy.

Camilla: Aw, such a silly child. No one is being 'pushy', darling.

Hinoka: You are being awfully pushy . . . You can sit next to me if that makes you feel better, Corrin. I promise I won't invade your personal space.

Corrin: That's not a bad suggestion –

Camilla: Oh? I have to share . . . ? * sigh * I guess I do, don't I? Okay, five more minutes.

Leo watched the ordeal, but decided to find Xander and Ryoma instead. He saw Sakura with her retainer, Hana, by the food stand. He must have missed the fact that they weren't in their seats. The other day when he escorted her, he thought nothing of it. Takumi making such a big deal out of it left him with no time to think about her.

She was fragile and honestly pretty damn weak when it came to fighting and tactics – but she was an adept healer and put forth suggestions on safety that were remarkable. He looked her over. She was kind of cute, in a way. Leo did not find himself thinking of women or marriage or even entertaining the thought of seeing anyone. And yet . . .

Leo: * sigh * This is ridiculous. I have no time for this.

He continued to search for Xander and passed her without making any eye contact or visible sign that he even acknowledged or noticed her presence. Little did he know, she saw him and watched him stroll by.

Hana: Huh? Lady Sakura?

Sakura: *Gasp * Y-Yes?

Hana: D-did you just . . . Did you just check out the Nohrian prince?

Sakura: Wha – N-No . . .! I-I . . . I was just . . .

Hana: Do you actually find _that_ attractive? I know we're supposed to be at peace with these people, but . . .

Sakura: You've g-got it all wrong!

Hana: Subaki did say that you were escorted by him the other day . . . He's not taking advantage of you, is he? Oh, I swear I will –

Sakura: Stop! Nothing is happening, I swear! Please, just k-keep your voice down, Hana!

Hana: You're the one getting looks, milady! All right, let's just finish getting our food and make it back to the table . . .

They went to the table and Corrin was sitting next to Hinoka now, looking relieved.

Sakura: O-Oh! Brother! It's um, good to see you!

Corrin: Sakura! I'm not in your seat, am I? I'll go grab a different one, really quick.

Hinoka: Nonsense, I'll go fetch one. You should not work on your birthday, Brother!

Corrin: It's not that big –

Camilla: Let us ladies accommodate your every need, hun. You just sit back and enjoyed yourself.

Corrin: Er . . . (Why did it sound like there was more to that than she actually meant? . . . Or did she actually mean THAT? . . . better to just let it slide . . .)

Sakura: C-Corrin? Your face is r-really red. Are you okay? You're not feeling s-sick are you?

Corrin: I'm fine! Really! (Ever since Camilla found out we weren't actually related by blood . . .)

Sakura: Hm?

His eyes were closed and his eyebrows furrowed a little bit. Something was bothering him.

Corrin: (Does she honestly think I don't notice? I am not stupid . . .)

Corrin thought of Niles and then suddenly blushed even more.

Corrin: (Why? I don't understand . . .)

He thought about his awkward night with Niles as his substitute retainer. The flirting and teasing . . . Why did he flirt so much?

Corrin: (Why am I thinking about him? . . . Why can't I _stop_ thinking about him?)

Camilla: Ah, I wish I had a cute, lovable boy to cuddle with and take care of. I want someone with long hair to brush and groom every night and who loves to go to hot springs with me. That would be most ideal . . .

Hinoka: Sounds like both of my retainers, in some ways.

Setsuna: Huh? Did you say something, milady?

Hinoka: Nope. Go back to day dreaming.

Setsuna: Hmm . . . Okay . . .

Hana: I wouldn't want a man I'd have to babysit.

Camilla: I love to baby. I want many, many children. I want to take care of my husband. I hope he has big, droopy eyes as well! Sort of like a puppy.

Corrin: . . . This conversation is . . .disturbing.

Selena: For once I agree. But I can't go against Camilla's wishes, no matter what they are.

Corrin: Well, I think I've had my fill. I'll see you later!

Camilla: Leaving so soon?

Corrin: I have to make my rounds, still. It would be rude to spend all my time at one table, right?

Sakura: Um . . . C-Corrin?

Corrin: Yes, Sakura?

Sakura: . . . A-Are you . . . Have you spoken with . . . Um . . . N-Never mind . . . It's nothing.

Corrin: Hm?

Sakura: I . . . it's nothing . . .

Sakura fidgeted a little bit before staring into her food plate. Hinoka watched her then made eye contact with Corrin. She had the same look of concern that he did.

Hinoka: Is there someone you wanted to talk to?

Sakura: Uh . . . No . . .

Hana: Well . . .

Sakura: Shut up!

Hana: Hehehe.

Camilla: Oh, my. I think I know what's going on, here. Sakura, honey, who is he? Someone is making her all fluttery inside!

Sakura: N-No!

Corrin: . . .(More Girl Talk. . . I'd better let them handle this one . . .) Hinoka . . . I leave this in your care.

Hinoka: Why mine?

Corrin: You're a girl and her sister? I'm sorry, I've got no advice for this.

Camilla: Are you sure?

Corrin: Excuse me?

Camilla: Heh. Nothing, dearest. You go and make your rounds.

Corrin: . . . (Well . . . she gave me permission to leave, at least . . . I can go without much fuss . . .)

Corrin left and looked over his shoulder after he was out of Camilla's eyesight. Sakura did look flustered about something . . . Was it a man? Who? . . . Well, he knew better than to pry.

After that rather awkward conversation at the ladies' table, he felt uncomfortably hot. He stepped outside to cool off and sat down at a tree. In the quiet, he gazed up at the night sky and let his thoughts wander.

And of course they wandered back to Niles and that night. It had been a few days since they saw each other – not even in passing while speaking with Leo. Niles had been strangely absent. It was probably just random chance and he should be happy about it, all things considering.

Corrin tried to think about something else, but only ended back to Camilla, which inevitably lead back to Niles. Maybe that's why Corrin kept thinking about Niles – his mannerisms were like the male version of Camilla in certain ways. Still, what was bothering Corrin was the lack of being bothered by Niles, while being annoyed at Camilla for doing the exact same thing. He was really confused by the whole thing and wished both of them would stop.

Except he hadn't seen Niles in a few days so technically his flirting did stop . . . And it was hard to say if he would keep up his teasing or not.

Corrin stood up, figuring his thoughts were not being his friend at the moment and deciding that he probably should return before someone panics about his sudden lack of appearance. As he brushed off his legs, he noticed someone sat at a different tree, stargazing. It was Niles.

Corrin: (Damn it, of all places . . . Well, I guess it makes sense. Leo said he was around _somewhere_. If he didn't feel like socializing, this was about as good of a place to be as any . . . had he been out here the whole time? It's freezing out . . .)

Corrin watched for a moment.

Corrin: (Do I say anything? Does he know I'm here? If he knows I'm here and sees that I didn't say anything, what message would that send . . .? But if he did not see me . . . Then I can just go in and pretend I saw nothing? I could play it off anyway as I didn't see him. But I've been standing here staring for a few seconds now . . . Ugh . . . What do I do?)

Their relationship has been nothing but touch and go from the beginning and he did not want to push his luck any further . . .

He turned around and headed inside, still worried that Niles actually saw him outside. He started feeling hot again, despite the low temperature.

Once he was inside, he sighed and hoped for the best.

He greeted and made small chat with a few people along the way. Faces that were starting to become more familiar to him.

Even as he met with people and kindled budding friendships, his mind still wondered what would have happened if he approached Niles? He wanted their relationship to stabilize . . . somehow. He knew that Niles was dedicated to his brother and because of that knowledge Corrin felt as though he could trust him. Yet the retainer was suspicious – perhaps he wasn't anymore, Corrin wasn't sure – and kept his guard up.

He looked around and noticed Azura and Kaze were dancing on the floor, despite how shy they both were. There were other budding romances that took to the floor and Corrin smiled at their good times. None of his siblings were among them, he noticed.

He made his way to where Leo, Ryoma, and Xander were standing and smiled.

Xander: I was wondering when you would make it back this way. Are you enjoying yourself?

Corrin: Yes. This night was great – unexpected, but I appreciate all the effort you and the others put into it.

Ryoma: We all needed this. Things have been . . . heavy on us all lately.

Corrin thought of Scarlet and Ryoma's grief of losing her.

He pictured Ryoma on the floor with her and his felt a sudden twinge of sorrow. Had Scarlet survived long enough to make it this far, Corrin wondered if the two of them would have fallen in love? They seemed close and her death pained him. Corrin didn't dare express his thoughts to Ryoma . . .

Xander felt the mood shift suddenly.

Xander: I think we need to throw a party for Ryoma, next. Perhaps nothing so grand, but maybe send you off to a secluded resort where we can force you to rest.

Ryoma: I would not dare do such a thing. I have way too much to attend to. If you aren't so busy, perhaps you should take your own trip.

Xander: Ha! When I get back to Nohr, a lot of things will have to be done . . . I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do about . . . Father . . .

The mood carried off again, and Leo looked at Xander for a few moments.

Leo: . . . 'Father' . . .

Ryoma: Time and place, my friends. We shall discuss this at another time. If what Azura and Corrin say is true and that an imposter has taken form, then it should handle itself once this is finished. I . . . I know how you must feel . . . but trust me, with you and Leo in charge, Nohr and Hoshido will both be in better places.

Xander: Such praise from you . . . I know what you say is true . . . but it doesn't make it any less difficult.

Leo remained silent, as well as Corrin.

Ryoma: I look forward to the day that this is all behind us and better days follow. For now, let's just try to enjoy the rest of our evening and celebrate the wonders we have at present.

Xander: Hm. Agreed.

The four of them went quiet. Leo watched the dancing and thought about Sakura for a split second, then scolded himself for having such thoughts.

Ryoma: Haha, well Xander, any special sweetheart awaiting you? Shouldn't you be sweeping some lady off her feet and finding yourself a bride?

Xander: Excuse me, but I don't see how that's any of your business. And . . . No. There is no one in my life at the moment. What about you?

Ryoma: No one to speak of.

Xander: Then why even bring it up? Surely your sense of humor even annoys you at times.

Ryoma: You seem defensive on the topic. I apologize if I hit some sort of a nerve, I was not meaning anything by it. Did you perchance get rejected? Contrary to popular belief, even those of high standing such as ourselves face rejection as much as the average man.

Xander: No. There is just no one. Period.

Leo even raised an eyebrow and Xander. Xander shot his younger brother a dirty look, but Leo just shrugged it off.

Xander: Well, what about you, Leo? Seeing as you feel the need to give me that look, perhaps you have some input on the matter.

Leo: Do you honestly think I would spend that much time in courtship? I don't have time for anyone else with my retainers constantly annoying me – a woman in my life would be a far worse distraction.

Xander: Ah, but you do spend some time with it, do you? The way you phrased that makes me curious.

Leo: None.

Xander: You've been eying the dance floor. Is there someone you wish to –

Leo: No.

Ryoma: He seems less defensive than you do. Do not push this onto your brother, Lord Xander.

While they bickered, Corrin let his thoughts distract him again. He had no interest in dancing, but he watched Azura dance and smiled. He was far from "in love" with her, but he felt the same protectiveness over her that he did with his Nohrian and Hoshidan sisters. He was glad she was feeling better, though not much was said about her condition.

Corrin: Oh . . . By the way, did anyone figure out what was wrong with Azura?

Xander and Ryoma fell silent.

Ryoma: . . . She . . . Hasn't spoken with you?

Corrin: . . . No?

Xander: That's peculiar. Maybe she has not had the time to. Come to think of it, you were absent when she and . . . what was that lady's name . . . Ah, right, Orochi came by and explained the situation. I suppose you ought to ask her yourself.

Corrin: Um . . . Okay . . . Is it that serious?

Xander: No. But you should really discuss that with her in a more personal setting.

Ryoma: Trust him on that one. She'll want to tell you in person. I think she would be angered at us if we told you first.

Corrin: Um . . . All right, then. I will make sure to ask her about it, later.

Ryoma: That's probably for the best. Anyway, you have many more people to entertain, I am sure. We'll let you on your way.

Corrin: Ah . . . Yes.

Xander: One day you will get used to these party functions. One of the perks to being in the fortress was that you missed out on these – endless small talk, continuous smiling and appearances . . . Even though this night is technically supposed to be for you, you have to entertain those in your services. I'm not sure there was much we could do to better prepare you for this.

Corrin: Oh, it's fine. I don't mind, really. I've gotten the chance to hear a lot of interesting stories, so I would take this over that fortress any day. It is a bit tiring, though, I am not going to lie.

Ryoma: Just wait 'til you have over opinioned nobles breathing down your back. One of the best things about this isolated world of yours is that there aren't very many Lords, Barons, and Councilmen. I wonder if you agree with me, Lord Xander, that those people are more troublesome than they're worth.

Xander: * sigh * Unofficially, yes, I would agree. Officially . . .

Leo: Officially you would still agree. Do you remember that one with the swirly mustache?

Xander: . . . Ah, yes. If Father were there at the time, I am not certain that man would have made it out alive.

Leo: I am not so sure that YOU were going to let him walk out of there alive. * sigh * We have that to look forward to once this war is over. This is easy in comparison.

Ryoma: Such is the world of politics.

Corrin: Politics?

Leo: Probably going to be our next lesson, once war strategy is set firmly in your skull. Politics is another fierce beast, one that I fear you might have no aptitude in, considering your demeanor in most other things.

Corrin: Are you saying I wouldn't understand it?

Leo: Understand it? Probably. Be able to follow through with it? That's what I'm worried about. You see . . . these people care about only a handful of things – money and finances and power and land. Usually if funding isn't to their liking, they start rallying their individual towns and cities and spreading propaganda against us. Consider them sub -kingdoms within each kingdom. Adhering to the kingdom's overall rules and regulations, these leaders or lords or barons or whoever is in charge conducts their own laws and regulations so long as they do not conflict with our overall policies. It gives each a slight power advantage over their personal jurisdictions. In Nohr, Father's policies outrooted a lot of this slandering, simply because he played propaganda as grounds to treason and he wiped out cities as a result.

Xander: Which, if I may add, left the most coldhearted of the Noble Lords left. The ones Father dealt with often and, in turn, Leo and I have had to deal with.

Leo: Yes. And the ones that remain actually mostly fund our army and the like. So Father gives them more land – land taken from alleged traitors - and Father's hand-picked nobles give our army more funding. The more land these Nobles get, the more they can work their citizens to death for a fraction of the price they would normally pay – lining their own pockets with gold and leaving the people to starve. Work is either hard to come by or too rigorous for even the most strong-willed and able-bodied. It's why there are so many orphans and homeless in Nohr, especially the bigger towns.

Xander: It's also why men turn to crime and women to prostitution. As long as our current structure is in place, Nohr is in a lose-lose situation. From the top to bottom, we are all struggling.

Corrin: Gods, I had no idea things were that bad . . .

Ryoma: Wow. You have any story I could recount beat by a longshot. Well, just know that once this is over, you have my aid.

Xander: So surprisingly noble of you to admit defeat so quickly! All joking aside, your support would be highly appreciated. I do apologize in advance for the negative reception you're bound to receive by our wary citizens and corrupt officials . . . It'll take time to repair the damages left behind by our Father's Reign.

Ryoma: I doubt Hoshido will be able to forget our past conflicts so eagerly. Change will be slow and gradual, but we can accomplish what we aspire toward, so long as we are open and honest with each other.

Xander: Yes. I fear our trials are just beginning. In the end, it will be worth it. . . . Ah, but we've kept Corrin from his duties long enough, do you agree?

Corrin: No. This has been enlightening. If Nohr is struggling so much . . . what can be done about it?

Xander: So eager to please, Corrin. We can discuss such things at a future point – there is no good discussing it now if we can't finish what we've begun here. For now, Leo, I think discussing battle strategy takes priority over politics. Surviving this ordeal takes precedence over our future squabbles with Father's detestable Nobles.

Ryoma: I suppose that depends on how little Corrin knows of it now. Were you thrown into that fray with no prior knowledge on how to deal with them, or were you taught ahead of time to counter it? I am certain it is the latter . . .

Corrin: How much training could one need for that?

Leo: Speaking to nobles without offending their precious, delicate little egos? Haha, you're too funny.

Corrin: Judging by Leo's sarcasm, I'm guessing quite a bit . . .

Xander: Well, luckily you'll be avoiding the brunt of it.

Leo: I am not so sure that's true. Think about it: No one back home knows what we have been doing for the last several weeks. Camilla and Elise were already known to be traitors, following the false Prince Corrin's cause. A huge political mess awaits us – assuming that the false imposter dies along with the puppet master, we will also have . . . that to deal with, and who knows what kind of spin that's taken on. You and I abandoned our posts. If they aren't searching for us, they might assume we are following Corrin's path and turned traitor. They will want to question Corrin – and us – as much as possible.

Corrin: But I haven't done anything wrong!

Leo: You and I, and Xander and all of us here know that. Unfortunately, it is hard to tell how many enemies you'll have once we are done with the main threat. Excluding our Father at the moment, you threaten the livelihoods of many greedy and corrupt politicians. There will be many, many people who want you dead. I would think you would be safer in Hoshido until all of that boils over.

Xander:. . . Now I'm even more worried about our return home. When put into perspective . . . it is very daunting, the tasks we have ahead of us.

Corrin: . . . I'm so sorry.

Ryoma: None of this is your fault.

Xander: Unfortunately, I agree with Leo on this. Prince Ryoma, it would probably be best that you harbor Corrin until Nohr calms down. You are in a better position to keep him safe.

Corrin: I'm not worried about my safety. I'm not going to run away from them, either. If they want to know what happened, I can tell them exactly what happened.

Leo: Well, as much as I admire your courage on that, perhaps we ought to train you in the art of the silver tongue first? How well can you lie? How pretty can you make your speech to awe them, even though they understood nothing of what you just said? It's an amusing art, if not a sad one.

Corrin: Why would I need to lie?

Ryoma: * sigh * We should continue this on a different day. This is a heavy subject and the hour is getting late. We should all make our last rounds and end the night on a lighter note.

And they disbanded their conversation for the time being, though Corrin could not get his mind off the subject.

Once the crowd started dying down, Corrin slipped outside for a moment and enjoyed the quiet of the night. It was getting late and his eyes started feeling heavy. Out of curiosity, he glanced over to the tree that Niles was at last time he was out here.

He was no longer there . . .

To his surprise, Corrin felt disappointed and wished he said something earlier. He was having a hard time understanding his feeling when it came to that man in particular.

Silas met up with Corrin – he missed the party to sleep so he could cover the night shift.

Silas: Hello, Lord Corrin! You look tired. I hope the party didn't wear you out too much!

Corrin: No, no. Just everything else going on. We're just about finished with cleaning up and everything. If you don't mind, I am probably going to stay up a little later than usual . . . mind if I bounce a few questions and thoughts off of you?

Silas: Of course I don't mind. As long as you promise you get enough rest to carry you through tomorrow, that is.

Corrin: Oh, I will be fine. I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight, even if I tried . . . but I'll probably sleep in and Jakob will have to find creative ways to wake me. You know what I found out the other day? Jakob HATES mornings . . . so why he has to show no sympathy to me in that regard is astoundingly hypocritical of him.

Silas: Well . . . he's just performing his duties . . . But I feel your pain on that one, haha.

Leo: Hey, Xander, I have a question . . .

Xander: Hm? What is it?

Leo: . . . Why were you acting strange when Ryoma joked about a girlfriend? Is there someone or . . .

Xander: No – but, if you're looking for an explanation, I think I can provide one. Do you remember all of Father's extra women or were you too young for that?

Leo: Sadly, I remember it perfectly. My own mother was one of them, correct?

Xander: Yes. . . To be honest, I have not put much thought or effort into it . . . because I want to avoid all of that drama. To say I've been avoiding it might be more accurate way of putting it. I fear that anyone I end up marrying would have similar competition like that and I don't want another throne and power skirmish between many women. I . . . to that end I can't see marrying someone that I remotely like or even begin to "love". As far as I know, who I marry will be dictated by other Nobles as a political move.

Leo: . . . I see. No wonder the question aggravated you.

Xander: It's not Ryoma's fault – he was joking around. But I really don't want a repeat of my childhood happening to me or to my . . . wife.

Leo: Well, that makes sense. I wouldn't want to watch you go through that. It was traumatizing enough in the first go-around.

Xander: At any rate, I think he will drop the conversation as he understands our position a little bit more. Perhaps you went a little too overboard with your snap analysis, but . . . well, it would have happened eventually.

Leo: You know timing is everything . . . I will try not to delve into such heavy topics and kill the mood at the next party . . . but is it sad to admit that it was the most fun I had all night?

Xander: You need better hobbies.

Leo: Well, I couldn't bring a book with me and I doubt you would have been pleased if I brought a chess board as a substitute.

Xander: No, I would not.

Leo: Let me take what I can. Corrin did seem interested, though. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. He's getting the hang of strategy quite well; I will probably start giving him the basics of politics and noble handling next week sometime.

Xander: All right. As long as it doesn't interfere with survival, I will let you use your judgement on that.

Leo: I might even consider tag teaming with Takumi, seeing as though he has some ideas on past strategies as well.

Xander: What did you just say?

Leo: I might collaborate with Takumi. You heard correctly the first time.

Xander: Does that mean your pissing matches are over?

Leo: That is crude language for you, Brother. And . . . Yes. For now. He might not be as despicable as I once thought.

Xander: I'm glad to hear it. Let's keep it that way, shall we?

Leo: Yeah, yeah.

Something caught Leo's eye, but he didn't have to see who it was.

Leo: Niles. You missed a fun discussion on politics. What a shame.

Niles: Ugh. Thank the Gods I was spared that . . . I hope you had a wonderful night, Lord Xander.

Xander: Niles. It wasn't bad – better than what I am used to. The Hoshidans can be a riot in a good sort of way.

Niles: Oh? Maybe I will attend the next party. Heh.

Xander: Looking forward to it. Well, the hour is late and I have other matters to see to.

Leo: Goodnight, Xander.

Xander: Goodnight.

Niles: Wait a minute, milord. I have one question before you leave.

Xander: . . . Oh? What is it?

Niles: Have you found a permanent replacement for Lord Corrin, yet? I haven't heard from you in a few days, so I guess my services were not needed beyond that one night.

Xander: We've been managing, though to answer your question, we have yet to find a permanent solution. Are you offering to take on extra shifts?

Niles: My priority is Lord Leo – but if I need to, yes . . . I can watch Lord Corrin every once in a while.

Leo: Hm . . .

Xander: That's . . . surprising. Any objections, Leo?

Leo: None. He can do as he pleases in his spare time.

Xander: I will speak to Ryoma later, then. We will try to give you a warning if we need your help, Niles.

Niles: Understood.

Xander: . . . Well, all right, then. If there is nothing else, I will take my leave.

Leo: Nothing that I can think of. Try not to stay up too late.

Xander: I will. See you at tomorrow's meeting.

Leo: Yes.

Xander left and Leo stared at Niles questioningly.

Leo: I think you earned brownie points from Xander – not easy to do, especially when he decidedly does not like you.

Niles: I need the extra money, that's all.

Leo: Money? What for?

Niles: That is a personal question and I do not have to answer it, even to one of your standing. So, anyway, did I miss anything else at your fancy party?

Leo: Hmph, so you won't answer my question and expect me to just comply with yours?

Niles: It really doesn't matter to me either way. I'm just making small chat. If you would rather walk in silence, I can do that, too. Your choice.

Leo: Fine. Silence it is.

Niles: Aww, that hurts . . . So, no one took their clothes off and danced on the tables, I'm assuming?

Leo: No.

Niles: Meh, then not my kind of party.

Leo: Shocking.

They walked in silence after that. Leo was tired and Niles was thinking of some things. Corrin was intriguing to him, though he could not pinpoint why. On route, Leo and Niles passed Corrin and Silas.

Leo: Corrin. I suspect I will see you at tomorrow's meeting, correct?

Corrin: Yes, I'll be there. Are we reviewing afterward, too?

Leo: Probably. Get your homework done and we can discuss it 'til your head is spinning.

Corrin: All right, then. Oh, hello Niles.

Niles: Good evening, milord. I hope you haven't missed me too much.

Corrin: I –

Corrin blushed a little bit.

Leo: Hm. I am tired, so I will see you tomorrow, Corrin. C'mon, Niles.

Niles: Yeah, I'm comin'. See you around, Lord Corrin.

Which sounded more creepy with the way he sang the words.

Corrin: O-Okay. See you, later.

Silas said nothing, but watched Niles.

Silas: . . . Is it me . . . or was he flirting with you?

Corrin: Huh?

Silas: Niles . . . The way he said that to you . . .

Corrin: So it's not just me that thinks that? Leo said that Niles does things to make people react, b-but . . .

Silas: Does it make you uncomfortable?

Corrin did not answer, instead started walking toward his treehouse.

Leo: I knew you were a decent liar and that it sometimes helped you escape life or death situations, but when you lie to me so blatantly and then decide not to hide it and practically scream it in front of me, I get a little pissed off.

Niles: Milord?

Leo: What the hell is going on between you and Corrin?

Niles: Nothing.

Leo: That's the second time you've denied it tonight, and yet I get the distinct impression otherwise. You don't need money; you barely go through what I pay you.

Niles: And you keep track of my finances because . . .?

Leo: Do not turn this around on me! What is the big deal?

Niles: Noth-

Leo: Do not lie to me again!

Niles: What's the matter with you, anyway?

Leo: I've known you well enough for a while. Everything in your mind somehow equates back to sex or something sexual and I've learned to ignore it. I know about your tendency to make people uncomfortable just for the sake of seeing them squirm. If it is your intentions to take on more jobs just to see Corrin squirm because he won't say anything to Xander, then I will punish you accordingly and tell Xander that he should not trust you with that job. I will not tolerate such –

Niles: You're going a bit overboard. I had no such intentions.

Leo: Really? Then you wouldn't mind being forthcoming with what exactly your true intentions really are?

Niles: My . . .true intentions?

Leo: What do you need money for?

Niles: What?

Leo: If you truly need money, what do you need it for?

Niles: I said I don't have to disclose that with you.

Leo: Then I withdraw my approval.

Niles: Seriously?

Leo: Do not cross me. Answer my questions or I'll see to it that Xander will never call you for help.

Niles: Fine by me. I was just offering in case he needed it.

Leo: Because you're that selfless? Or because suddenly you don't need the extra money?

Niles: I can be selfless!

Leo: Name one time you did something without wanting something in return.

Niles: . . .

Leo: I didn't think so.

Niles: . . .

Leo: So are you going to answer any of my questions, or do I get to tell Xander that I object to your sudden generosity?

Niles: I just thought that acting as a retainer for Corrin wouldn't be so bad. I expected it to be worse than it was and I was pleasantly surprised when I had a decent time.

Leo: Except that shouldn't matter. 'Decent Time'. What does that even mean?

Niles: It means he wasn't what I expected, that's all . . .

Leo: Hmph. So being Corrin's substitute retainer is an easy way to make money, then?

Niles: Something like that, yeah.

Leo: So, that circles back to my initial question. What the hell do you need extra money for?

Niles: Nothing. It never hurts, but the money's not actually the point.

Leo: You're confusing.

Niles: . . . It's hard to explain. I'm not certain, myself.

Leo: Well, whatever. I will let you do as you please for now. If I hear even the slightest complaint from Corrin, I will remove you from the job.

Niles: I'm aware. Well, this is your room. Night.

Leo: * sigh * Goodnight . . .

Niles smiled. Despite Leo's fuss against Niles becoming more like Corrin, the younger brother was surprisingly protective of him.

Niles: Seems like you're the one effected by your own fears. Haha, 'Corrin Effect' . . . Still, I can't help but wonder if that's ACTUALLY a thing . . .

He thought about earlier that night. Niles noticed someone exited the party building and saw it was Corrin. The old outlaw was aware of the prince's presence and half watched him. The young man, upon realizing Niles was out there, too, froze in place. The whole situation was curious and Niles was enjoying this little game of theirs.

Perhaps Leo had good reason to suspect horrible intentions from Niles, but he did not really care. When Corrin blushed, it was easily the most adorable thing Niles had ever seen, but he brushed off being flustered well, which made him a bit of a challenge. The thought of being with Corrin for a few hours here and there excited Niles. He carefully plotted his next move and wondered what the best way to catch the young man off was.


	4. The Corrin Effect

The Corrin Effect

Silas yawned as his shift ended. Corrin feel asleep late – around 3 a.m. They stayed up discussing things, though the major topic of the night was Niles. Silas wondered if Corrin actually had feelings for the estranged man – he wouldn't judge Corrin for it, everyone has their own ideas on love – but Silas felt that if there was a romance between the two, Corrin would be horribly abused.

He did not want to see his friend hurt (emotionally or physically), so he decided to make sure Niles didn't do anything out of line.

The hour was now 8 – the sun had risen and the birds were frolicking and tweeting about outside the treehouse.

Jakob arrived not a minute passed that time, much to Silas' relief.

Jakob: Morning.

Silas and Jakob were on interesting terms – they disagreed on a few issues, but otherwise had no other qualms with one another.

Silas: Take it easy on him. He didn't really get to bed at a decent time.

Jakob: I see. Well, he has a few meetings and arrangements to make. Unfortunately, he dug himself into this predicament.

Silas: . . . Even so . . .

Jakob: I will give him another hour, but if he misses he's scheduled engagements then that is on him. Get some rest, I have things from here.

Silas: Alright, then. I will see you later. Oh? Do you know who is replacing your shift?

Jakob: Undecided. At any rate, I have my own tasks to see to. Out with you. If I need to, I can work double time. Anything for milord.

Silas: Don't overdo it. I'll come by later if that's what it takes.

Jakob: If you think that's necessary.

Silas: I do. See you this evening.

Jakob: Begone.

Silas: . . . Sheesh.

Silas left and Jakob eyed the sleeping Lord and sighed heavily.

Jakob: What am I to do with a Lord who never learns his lesson? Born in Hoshido, raised in Nohr, you still thrive on the night life, hm? Perhaps you were always meant to be one of the dark skies. I wonder if all of Nohr would be happier sleeping through the day and living in the night . . . I think I could get used to a schedule like that . . .

"~~~"

Leo drug his groggy self to the war Council. Ryoma looked the same as ever – but Xander seemed to be half asleep.

Xander: Morning . . . Came too soon.

Leo: Agreed.

Ryoma: It's not so bad. It's a bright and warm morning. These were the kind of mornings I would train beneath in my younger days – I remember waking at the break of dawn with my father and we would train until high noon. Ah . . . The good old days. Mother and her serving ladies would have the best food spread for us and the refreshment after our long sparring would be well worth the effort.

Xander: How . . . delightful. I would wait until the dead of night, when the moon shone brightest, to train. It was just before dawn that I would rest a few hours before actually starting my day.

Takumi: Yeah, that's fine and all, but you need light to see your target.

Takumi just entered the room, but got the gist of the conversation.

Leo: I'm sure a decent marksman could find his target, even in the palest light granted by the night.

Takumi: I might just have to try and prove you right.

Leo: Perhaps I'll join you and observe it myself. I definitely stayed up too late last night, though. Prince Takumi, I just finished this book – you might enjoy it yourself. Just . . . don't wait 'til bedtime to start it.

Takumi: Hm? Let me see it . . .

Takumi inspected the book and opened the pages. He looked intrigued, but tried to play it off cooly.

Takumi: We'll see.

Ryoma: *in a whisper* Is this . . . are they . . . this isn't a fight, is it?

Xander: Just let it happen. I think they're getting along now.

Ryoma: . . . Huh . . .

Leo: By the way . . . You may or may not have realized this, but I have been tutoring Corrin in battle tactics, per his request. With your interests I thought you might be willing to help out.

Takumi: I guess. What have you taught him so far?

Leo: Come with me, I'll show you.

They left the room and the two eldest brothers watched in disbelief.

Ryoma: Amazing.

Xander: I can't believe it myself. Though any miracle is worth celebrating.

"~~~"

Camilla: All right, ladies, as you're aware we are starting this group of All Women to focus on our own social issues and standings. We are capable and beautiful, but sometimes the men of this camp just can't see our potential over our boobs. So we have created the Women's United International Society – a society we can keep even after the war is over. The first order of business – vacation spots. Anyone have any good ideas?

Hinoka: The cognitive dissonance is astounding; don't you think?

Sakura: I agree . . . She made it sound like there were important issues, b-but she just wants to talk about vacations.

Elise: I wanna go to the beach!

Camilla: Swimsuits, sun bathing, hot and muscular abs. Ah! Wonderful. Any other thoughts?

Hinoka: And Elise just encourages her. I have a question, Camilla . . . Where are we getting funding for vacation?

Camilla: Hm. That's a good question.

Hinoka: There's already a handful of us here . . . if you want all of us to go to the beach, for example, that's going to cost quite a bit of gold.

Camilla: True. I guess we need to think of some fund raising ideas.

Hinoka: That would be a good place to start, I think. Unfortunately, most of us are strapped for cash because of the war and weapon maintenance, so we'll have to be a little creative.

Camilla: We could always pool resources and save up that way.

Elise: Or we could have a baked goods sell.

Oboro: I could sell dresses, but material costs and time spent usually make my clothes a little more on the expensive side, anyway.

Orochi: I used to give future readings for a cost – but I haven't in a while due to everything happening at once.

Beruka: I don't know what the big fuss is all about. I can't stand sunlight . . . but if Camilla needs funding, I could always just target some nobles and rob them blind. . . . or take on contracts again.

Selena: I don't think that's a good idea.

Peri: I like killing – take me with you?

Beruka: Don't slow me down.

Peri: Hehee. I wouldn't dream of it!

Selena: Ugh, or DON'T listen to me! Whatever, like I care . . .

And so the WUIS discussed funding ideas.

Camilla: I think we need to find a better name with a better acronym. WUIS doesn't sound all that attractive.

Elise: Agreed! Let's try for WAM!

Camilla: Women's . . . Women . . .

Elise: Hmmm . . . I'm thinking . . .

Camilla: Are . . .

Elise: Magnificent?

Camilla: That doesn't really sound like a "Society" name, though.

Elise: You're right. Hmmmmmmm!

Camilla: We can think on it for a while. It's not like we're official. We're not official until Xander tries to take us down. Hahaha!

Elise: I'd like to see him try! Hahaha!

They also discussed a better name for their society.

~…~

Corrin woke up to an energetic Jakob, who had fresh and warm coffee and a morning spread for him.

Corrin: I want another hour . . .

Jakob: I gave you an hour, milord.

Corrin: I want another one . . .

Jakob: Too bad. You should have known better than to stay up passed your bed time.

Corrin: Argh . . .

Jakob: Do not give me that attitude, young lord.

Corrin: Ugh.

Jakob: I am warning you. Next groan I hear from you and I will take this spread and give it to someone more appreciative.

Corrin crawled back under his covers and shut his eyes tight.

Corrin: I'm not here right now.

Jakob: Yes, I'm afraid you are. Now rise and shine!

Corrin: No!

Jakob: You are behaving shamefully. Stop acting like an adolescent and remove yourself from the covers! I will use force if necessary.

Corrin: Five minutes. Just five more minutes.

Jakob: I will give you until the count of five, how about that?

Corrin: Ugh . . . no . . .

Jakob: Five.

Corrin: Two minutes?

Jakob: Four.

Corrin: Come on, Jakob.

Jakob: Three.

Corrin: . . .

Jakob: Two.

Corrin sat up and glared at Jakob.

Jakob: One.

Corrin: Fine.

Corrin got up and stomped his way to the table with folded arms and a grumpy face.

Jakob: I knew you would be reasonable. If you need anything, I am at your beck and call.

Corrin: Can I get more sleep?

Jakob: Sleeping is done in the nighttime, milord. Not until noon, I'm afraid.

Corrin rolled his eyes and ate breakfast without another word. Jakob just smiled and waited by the door.

The next few hours were consumed by meetings and other things happening around the Fortress. He moved nonstop until lunch and even then he had to eat fairly quickly to finish this sleep deprived, busy day from hell.

After his duties were fulfilled, Corrin went to visit Azura and see how she was doing.

Kaze: Hello, milord.

Corrin: Hello, Kaze. It's been a few days. May I ask how Azura is doing?

Kaze: Oh, we never told you . . . I see. Come in, she won't mind.

Corrin followed Kaze in.

Corrin: Is it serious?

Kaze: No, no. Nothing like that . . .

Azura: Ah. Corrin, my apologies. I know why you're here. Please, sit.

Corrin: All right. What is going on?

Azura: Hehe, nothing you need to worry yourself over. I'm pregnant.

Corrin: Pregnant?

Azura: I couldn't believe it myself, but . . . I have a little baby on the way. I have kept it pretty quiet to avoid that knowledge from spreading. I'm sure if the invaders knew about my condition, they would try to hurt me or my child. Corrin . . . I've been doing some thinking about this . . . I spoke with Lilith and she knows the way around the Astral Realms. To us, they are Realms on the edges of ours. Ordinarily, these realms are difficult to find and travel between, but Lilith can show us the way. There are many of these realms – known as Outrealms – that I might be able to utilize once the baby is born. I had hoped that this war wouldn't take so long, but . . . well, I worry for the safety of my child.

Corrin: Of course. Do whatever you need to.

Azura: But there's another problem. I am acting as your guide in the other world. The more the baby develops, the less I will be able to help in the upcoming battles and will, undoubtedly, slow you down.

Corrin: I see. We need to find a way to keep you safe and keep us moving forward. I will talk to Xander and Ryoma and see what they think.

Kaze: I have spoken with them a few times, myself. We will let you know if we decide anything.

Azura: Yes. The timing is a little awkward, but . . .

Corrin: No, it happens. I . . . um . . . well, congratulations. I am happy for you, no matter the circumstances.

Azura: Thank you.

They spent some time talking after that. Azura and Kaze had a very relaxed atmosphere – Azura and Kaze were both calm spirits and their energies complemented each other so perfectly. Even though Kaze still received unwanted gifts and attention from other women, Azura was not the type to get jealous. On the contrary, she laughed at her husband's discomfort and assured him that it was because of his charm and irresistible good looks; which only made him blush even more.

~….~

Niles woke up late in the afternoon. He stretched and yawned and then got dressed for the start of his day.

He had the day off, so he just wandered a little bit and stopped by the archery range. He worked on his weapons and practiced for a while before becoming bored. Despite what he told anyone else, he secretly hated his days off – there was nothing to do and, because he had limited friends, he often was alone. Usually he didn't mind, but once he ran out of things to occupy his mind, he began cursing it. If he spent too much time with Leo, the young lord would become agitated and shoo him off anyway. Because of Niles' nature, he would brush it off and act cool about it, but really just had no idea what to do. Odin was only fun for so long before the over dramatic flair of his got under Niles' skin.

Maybe that's why Corrin was so appealing . . . he was relatively normal and even tempered. Not to mention adorable, but Niles could see a very refreshing relationship with him, if nothing else. He just didn't know how to act a certain way to show that he was genuinely interested in becoming . . . something. 'Friend' didn't exactly feel right. Niles really wasn't sure what he wanted . . .

He walked back to the middle of the open fortress and sighed. It would be a while before the moon was fully out, so he couldn't even stargaze at this time.

He saw Corrin walking from Azura and Kaze's quarters and wondered of the boy would say anything to him. Niles decided to wait for Corrin to approach – if he actually would, he wasn't sure.

Corrin saw Niles, too, and paused. He was heading back to his quarters, but he decided to try and talk with Niles. The older man smiled subtly, pleased with this.

Corrin: Hello, Niles.

Niles: Ugh, I'm so dreadfully bored. Got any mischievous ideas, Corrin?

Corrin: Um, not really. We could talk for a bit?

Niles: You're not still phishing for a story about my sordid past, are you?

Corrin: No, it's not that. I think because my own memories are so limited . . . I'm always curious to hear about other people's backgrounds.

Niles: I see. You know, I do believe you are genuinely curious.

Corrin: I am. So, would you be willing to share a little bit of your past with me?

Niles: Hm . . .

Corrin: It's okay if you don't. I know that you said before that you haven't lead a life that made it easy to trust people . . .

Niles: I see. To learn more about someone, you start by asking about their past, huh? If you want to understand a person's nature better, then that's probably a good way to go about it.

Corrin: Does that mean you're willing to discuss it?

Niles: I'm fine with it. It's not really a big deal, anyway. But you should know up front that it's not all lollipops and puppy dogs. Since I was a child, I've had to do a lot of unsavory things just to survive. Stealing, begging, assaulting people – killing them. It would be pretty difficult to think of an evil deed I haven't done.

Corrin was silently listening, though he looked uncomfortable.

Niles: what? Surprised, are you? I haven't even gotten to the best part! Anything I had that was of any value, I'd sell. Everything you could think of.

Corrin's eyes furrowed as he continued to listen.

Niles: The most intense situation was probably that one time . . . who would've though such a great man would –

Before any more words escaped Niles' lips, Corrin gasped.

Corrin: Whoa! I . . . I think that's enough for me. It's not an easy story to listen to. I should've known better than to pry.

Niles: Well, I don't really see the problem with it myself, but you look like you might faint if we keep this conversation going.

Corrin: I'm sorry. I made you remember something awful.

Niles: Nah, I should be the one to apologize. You looked so attentive that I couldn't help but exaggerate things a bit.

Corrin: What . . .?

Niles: I just wanted to see you get flustered again. It's a bad habit of mine, sorry about that.

Corrin: O-Oh. Of course. I put my trust in others easily, but if things are like this, I wonder if you'll ever be able to put your trust in me.

Niles: Hm . . . you're right, my apologies. . . . my past was troubled, and I certainly suffered a great deal, but it's all in the past. I don't mind sharing – at least, I don't mind sharing with someone whose motives are pure. As I believe yours are.

Corrin: Well, thank you. Perhaps we could chat again another time . . .

Niles: Certainly, Lord Corrin. Let me know when you're in the mood for another trust-building session.

Corrin sighed heavily.

Niles: You seem thrilled by the prospect. Maybe this one will be the last one, hm?

Corrin: No, it's not that. Today's just been really busy again.

Niles: Ah. So, I take it you've been granted a few moments of solace?

Corrin: Yeah, I have the rest of the evening. (If I make it that long . . .) So I'm basically free until tomorrow.

Niles: Tomorrow's going to be a busy day.

Corrin: Yes. We're trying to push through and cover as much ground as possible. Hence all the preparation today.

Niles: Well, I shall take my leave of you, then. I've already eaten up a chunk of your relaxation time.

Corrin: Not really. I'm the one who approached you, so it's my own doing.

Niles: Okay, so it is your fault. At any rate, I do have to check in with Lord Leo. Today's my day off, but I still like to annoy him with my presence from time to time.

Corrin: Haha. All right, you do that, then.

Niles: Yup. See you around.

They went their separate ways and Niles went to the council room, because where else would Leo be?

Except he wasn't there, but the two Eldest Princes were still hanging around.

Niles: Sorry to intrude, I thought Lord Leo would be here. My mistake.

Xander: Ah, Niles . . . I have a question. You are free from Leo's services today, yes?

Niles: Yes, that's correct. I just like to check up on him, that's all.

Xander: I see. He is fine – he and Takumi are with Takumi's retainers and Odin, so they have more than enough man power in case something happened. Which leads me to my next question – are you available tonight?

Niles: I suppose I am.

Xander: With tomorrow's advancement, we are short on someone to act as Corrin's retainer overnight. Silas has been doing it overnights, but I want him in the field tomorrow. Would you be willing to take over his shift in his steed?

Niles: Yeah, that's fine with me. I take it I am not going tomorrow, then?

Xander: That's up to you. We definitely could use your skills tomorrow, but keeping Corrin safe in case of an emergency breech seems more important. Besides, you can stay up for a few days straight, from what Leo was saying. Tomorrow is optional for you if you take this job.

Niles: Okay. I'll go take another nap, then I'll tag in. when do you want me at Lord Corrin's?

Xander: I think 8 is the end of Saizo's shift, so 7:45 to 8, somewhere in there.

Niles: Okay.

Xander: All right, then. Thank you for your help.

Niles: No problem. Now if you'll excuse me . . .

Niles chuckled. I suppose they were going to cross paths at some point, but this just made it even better.

He rested until 7, remembered last time was a tad boring (this time even more so because the lord would probably be going to bed) and prepared a bag of things to do, then went to eat. After he ate, he went to Corrin's treehouse. Had anyone told Corrin about the current shift schedule? Well, it would be funny to see his face if no one told him.

Niles knocked on the door and a Ninja appeared beside him.

Saizo: Niles.

Niles: You must be one of Lord Ryoma's retainers. I am appointed to watch him tonight.

Saizo: I'm aware.

Niles: Ah, I see. Is Lord Corrin expecting me, then?

Saizo: Nope.

Niles: Well, then. This should be interesting.

Saizo: I thought so.

The ninja disappeared again and the door opened.

Saizo: Come in. Lord Corrin, your next retainer is here.

Corrin: Silas?

Saizo: Not exactly.

Corrin: Hm?

Niles: Your brother cornered me. I had little choice. So, how are you doing, Lord Corrin?

Corrin: Oh, hello Niles.

Niles: Apparently Silas is wanted on the battlefield tomorrow, so he should be resting.

Saizo: I will take my leave.

The ninja vanished from sight and the door closed seemingly on its own, leaving the two alone together.

Corrin: I wasn't expecting you tonight.

Niles: I'm aware. Your last babysitter let me know that he intentionally didn't tell you.

Corrin: I'm not surprised . . .

Niles: Interesting.

Corrin: I think he's doing it on purpose.

Niles: Probably. It sounds like something I'd do to watch you squirm.

Corrin: Do me a favor: don't exchange notes with him. Between the two of you, I think I might actually lose my sanity . . .

Niles: No, I wouldn't want you to lose all of your sanity. Just enough to make you slightly eccentric, that's all.

Corrin: I'm already there.

Niles: Not quite. Almost, but not quite.

Corrin: That's reassuring, I guess.

Niles: So, what's on the agenda tonight? You said you were free earlier, so I'm guessing no homework or studying?

Corrin: No. No homework, no studying, no training, no meetings, no moving crates of weapons, no inspirational speeches for new recruits, no ordering supplies, no –

Niles: Okay, I think I get the picture. So what did you want to do?

Corrin: I have no idea. We talked a bit earlier and I'm not ready to subject myself to that again so soon . . .

Niles: Not ready to build up our trust? Well, actually, there are more effective means than just talking, anyway. Want to give it a try? I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Corrin: N-No thanks.

Niles: Oh, that's a shame. We should do that some other time.

Corrin: Hm . . .

Niles sat on Corrin's bed again.

Niles: I can't get over how comfortable this thing is.

Corrin: Why do I put up with this?

Niles: I don't know. You're not giving me much to play with, here, so I'm improvising.

Corrin: Sorry I'm not as entertaining as you want me to be.

Niles: I will accept and pardon your apology this one time.

Corrin: Thanks, I guess.

Niles: Anytime. So, what now?

Corrin: Well, I guess since you told me a little bit about your past, I can tell you a little bit about mine.

Niles: I thought you had no memories of it.

Corrin: My childhood is hazy at most, but I've been able to piece together a little about it. I grew up in Hoshido alongside Ryoma and Hinoka. Takumi was a small child at that time and Sakura was a baby. I still don't remember any of this. I don't remember my mother or father – except for one memory. And even that is fuzzy.

Niles: What memory would that be?

Corrin: Right before the war really began, when Ryoma found me again, they told me that I was kidnapped by King Garon. I had no memory of this and almost thought they were lying to get an edge on my siblings. However . . . they were telling the truth. I remember my father falling for King Garon's trap. I saw him die right in front of me and then . . . That's when King Garon . . . I must have been really small at that point. I can't even tell you how old I was when that happened . . . I don't remember anything after that, either. All I really remember is . . . I woke up in a room by myself and . . . At that point I had lost all my memories of Hoshido. Xander and Camilla could only visit in small windows of time. I could go weeks without seeing either of them.

Niles: . . . A trauma like kidnapping can wipe away one's memory as a coping mechanism. It's possible that, in self-preservation, you simply blocked it all out as a way to deal with the situation.

Corrin: Maybe. It does bother me, though. It seems like I lost more than just my memories of Hoshido and mother. I haven't . . . really spoken to anyone about it much, because of everything that's going on, but . . . it's like my memories didn't stabilize until a couple of years ago, way passed when the kidnapping happened. But of course, I just don't have any clear memories of growing up with Xander or Camilla or with Leo and Elise. They just showed up every once in a while and I was led to believe they were my siblings. I mean – they are, but that's not what I meant. I don't think they knew the details of where I was really from, either.

Niles: I think you're right to be bothered by that.

Corrin: It isn't that important right now and I have other things to worry about, but talking to Ryoma about my time in Hoshido got me thinking and soon I realized just how much of my life is a mystery to me.

Niles: It is important.

Corrin: What?

Niles: It's important to you. You probably feel like you're missing most of your life and that is troubling.

Corrin: W-well . . .

Niles: Forget everything Lord Ryoma told you about your life and start from the point of your earliest memories. What can you remember?

Corrin: The kidnapping would be the earliest, I think.

Niles: Forget that, since that wasn't initially a memory of yours. Before you left the Northern Fortress, what was your earliest memory?

Corrin: Before . . . I left the Fortress . . . I remember feeling isolated and alone. I started remembering faces – Gunter's was the first that stuck with me. Soon after I remember Xander comforting me, and then meeting the rest of my siblings . . .

Niles: Do you know how old you were?

Corrin: Young. If I had to guess, judging by what Xander said, probably 7 or 8. I remember watching Xander train and he was . . . probably . . . maybe 14 or 15 back then? I don't know, it's hard to say.

Corrin tried to do some of the mental math, but it was hard to piece together all of that information.

Corrin: Hm. Well, anyway, there was a period where I started missing a few hours here and there. I would be doing one thing and, the next time I was consciously aware, I would be doing something else a few hours later. The time between was lost.

Niles: That doesn't make any sense.

Corrin: It went on for a couple of months . . . Before I completely lost the next ten years or so. And now my memory is even fuzzier than I thought. Evidently, I was having difficulties remember things and eventually just forgot everything. Each day would trigger a reset and I would have no knowledge to anything that happened the day before. Five years ago I was able to retain my new memories and remember the few I had from my early childhood in Nohr. Everything else is gone.

Niles: . . . I don't know that trauma can do all of that. There might be something else. But you remember everything since that day?

Corrin: Yeah. The only exception is when I first transformed into a dragon – but I was still aware of what I was doing and even remembered some things because of it, but I had not control over my actions. I guess with everything happening since then, I haven't had much time to think about it. In fact, I was just happy to be free and working toward getting everyone together like this, it just wasn't on my mind. Now that it is, I can't help but think about it from time to time.

Niles: That still seems a little extreme. Well, then again . . .

Corrin: What?

Niles: Just thinking . . . I knew a guy who experienced kidnapping when he was younger. He came from a well off family but was held as ransom. The parents were killed in the process and he was left homeless. Because of that, he forgot his earlier childhood memories, as well as the kidnapping itself. Which is why I thought it was a coping mechanism, but . . .

Corrin: What happened to him?

Niles: Who knows? We only worked together a handful of times and I've Lord Leo's retainer a lot longer than I knew him.

Corrin: . . . I see.

Niles: As I said before, there's a lot of us with reason to not trust people.

Corrin: Is it really that common?

Niles: Don't know about Hoshido, but in Nohr, yeah. You look troubled again.

Corrin: It's what Leo and Xander were saying the other night.

Niles: I'm not following you.

Corrin: At the party, Leo went into a tangent about Nohrian politics.

Niles: Ah, I see. That's what he was talking about, I guess. Learning some interesting things, huh? Are you scarred for life yet?

Corrin: No, I think I'm fine. The more that I learn, the better I can aid Xander in helping fix things in Nohr.

Niles: I'm not so sure that it'll be that easy, but feel free to try. So . . . what about your problems? You got hung up on some nameless figure that you forgot you were venting about your own past.

Corrin: Oh, yeah. I'm not overly concerned about it right now. It's not like I can do much to change the past or force myself to remember. If I could recall the time I spent with both my Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings, then I would like to try and remember, but something tells me all I would remember is being cooped up in that Fortress.

Niles: Perhaps that's true. But I think you would like to know, just based on the way you were talking about it before.

Corrin: Maybe. Or I can focus on making new memories instead. That I have a little more control over.

Niles: That's true, too, I guess. (That's not much different than what I did. Abandoning the past and focusing on the future . . . Maybe he can relate more than I initially gave him credit for . . .)

Corrin: Well, at any rate, I'm going to start getting ready for bed. Such heavy topics should probably have waited until tomorrow, but I guess it can't be helped. Who knows, maybe I'll sleep better with all of that off my chest.

Niles: You started it, not me.

Corrin: I know, I know.

Corrin walked into the other room and got prepared for bed.

Niles was still sitting on the bed and wondered if Corrin was in such a mood to play around with him. He had a busy day tomorrow, so Niles didn't want to agitate him too much, but . . . just enough to amuse him. After all, it was still pretty early.

Knowing full well that Corrin intended on going to bed soon, Niles lounged on his bed and began reading a book in his bag. It gave him a few reactions last time, but he was bound to get an even bigger fuss this time.

Once Corrin reentered the room in lighter clothing, he just looked at Niles and said one word.

Corrin: Really?

Niles: I'm telling you, this thing is damn comfortable!

Corrin just glared at him.

Niles: O-oo-oh, that look!

Corrin: Niles. I'm tired.

Niles: Okay.

Corrin: I would like my bed back.

Niles: Oh, like, right now?

Corrin: Preferably, yes.

Niles: Preferably, not definitively.

Corrin: * sigh * Do you accept these jobs just to get under my skin?

Niles: Not the only reason. Money is a good motivator.

Corrin: Well, if I give you money, will you get out of my bed?

Niles: Bribing me now? How amusing! I could get rich off of this gig! Maybe retire early and buy a house. Or a boat, maybe I'll just travel the sea and loot merchant ships to keep me sailing.

Corrin: You're not looting innocent merchants.

Niles: Says who? Once I retire I won't be representing Lord Leo anymore, so I can do whatever I want.

Corrin: Except that looting is 'illegal'. Are you familiar with this concept?

Niles: Vaguely. Right now the only thing keeping me in check is the fear that Lord Xander might actually execute me, so I try to behave as much as possible.

Corrin: And yet, you feel free to do whatever you want around me. Why is that?

Niles: Because you haven't reprimanded me yet, so I'll just keep on doing these things. I actually don't mind being punished, however, as long as you're the one doing it.

Corrin: That's disturbing. Not really an image I wanted in my head.

Niles: Oh, come on. You don't think hurting me would be fun?

Corrin: No.

Niles: I'm driving you crazy, aren't I? Be honest with me, don't you think throwing me off of this bed would be fun?

Corrin: What, like, by force?

Niles: Yes, exactly.

Corrin: I'm not stooping to your level.

Niles: Stooping! How insulting!

Corrin: Quit feigning like I said something that offended you. I see what you're trying to do, and I'm not falling for it.

Niles: My, whatever am I trying to do, milord? What nefarious acts are you trying to accuse me of?

Corrin: I'm not explaining to you what you're doing! You KNOW what you're doing!

Niles: I really don't. Explain it to me like I'm 2, please.

Corrin: Not a chance. I see that smile. Go ahead, laugh it up.

Niles: I'm not smiling or laughing.

Though he was lying, he was desperately trying not to laugh.

Corrin: Go ahead and laugh, I can see you trying not to.

Niles: Nothing about this situation is funny to me.

Corrin: Uh-huh. Right.

Niles: Honestly, milord. * chuckles * Ahem, so . . . where were we? Ah, yes. You were explaining to me what I was doing, even though I have no idea what you are insinuating with your misplaced accusations. See, I can speak stuffy noble talk, too.

Corrin: Stuffy noble talk?

Niles: Big words, trying to sound all fanciful.

Corrin: I don't see the correlation.

Niles: Neither do I, but it did distract you. See, I'm learning. You get so side-tracked in conversations that I pretty much know how to lead it in any direction I want. This whole thing played out just as well as I hoped.

Corrin: You're horrible.

Niles: I know, I know. Flattery will get you everywhere.

Corrin: Well, now that you've dropped your little act, can I please have my bed so I can sleep?

Niles: Sleep? Why would you want to do that?

Corrin: Because I'm tired?

Niles: You're still young, right? You could probably stay up a few days in a row. I can go 72 hours still – used to be able to pull more than that, but lately that's just been way too much.

Corrin: Good for you. I need sleep.

Niles: Need or want?

Corrin: Does it matter? Both? I don't really care, I just want to go to bed.

Niles: Hahaha.

Corrin: What is it this time?

Niles: Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it.

Corrin: Ugh, fine, laugh it up and move.

Niles: But this bed is so comfortable, I might fall asleep . . .

Corrin: You! – No, I'm not going to . . . Y'know what? Fine. Have it your way . . .

Niles: I don't follow y-

Corrin grabbed an extra pillow from storage. It was a longer pillow that could be used for multiple things – folding in half to create the effect of two pillows, or to share with a partner. Niles watched curiously, wondering what exactly the young lord was going to do. He didn't mean to sleep on the floor, did he?

Niles: (Shoot, I didn't mean to make him THAT upset. I should probably move before he sets up on the floor.)

Before Niles could move, Corrin was at the edge of the bed again. He threw the pillow toward the wall, then climbed over Niles.

Niles: Wha –

Corrin took the long pillow he threw against the wall, then placed it between him and Niles.

Corrin: This is my half, that is yours. You do not cross your half. Mine. Yours. Got it?

Niles started laughing uncontrollably at this point, totally caught off guard by this act.

Niles: Oh . . . my . . . Gods . . . Hahaha! Damn, this is too funny! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life!

Corrin: Glad you're having fun. Now let me sleep.

Niles: Hold on! Hold on! You're actually telling me that instead of forcing me out of your bed, the most logical path was to share it and create a divider fort with a pillow!? THAT'S your big plan to solve this?

~He started laughing again. Corrin was less than amused.

Niles: I'll give you points for ingenuity. But I do have to wonder how you'd get anything done. I mean, you won't use your status to force me to move . . . are you always this much of a push over?

Corrin: Are you ever going to shut up?

Niles: And now I get to see the extremely rare side of Lord Corrin! Sassy Lord Corrin?

Corrin: Stop. Talking.

Niles: Are you going to make me?

Corrin: If I have to crawl out of bed to find Xander so he can remove you and find a replacement for tonight, I don't think either of us would be very pleased.

Niles: Now he's making threats! This is exciting, indeed.

Corrin threw the pillow he had at Niles.

Niles: Good job, genius. Now I have all of the pillows. How are you going to sleep now? I guess you'll have to use the one in the middle, but then I can move to your side.

Corrin: I'll manage, don't worry. And you aren't crossing that line.

Niles: And why is that, exactly? Because you set up the boundary? As you may or may not have learned from earlier experiences, I'm not exactly going to follow your orders unless you enforce them. So . . .

Corrin: If any part of you crosses that pillow, it'll be removed from your body.

Niles: I am so proud of you. You didn't even use Lord Xander as a roundabout threat that time.

Corrin: You're right. Camilla would have been the far better choice. I'll just go find her and tell her you won't leave me alone. I'm sure she'll let you get away with that.

Niles: Snippy. I like it.

Corrin: Ugh!

Corrin threw the blanket over his head.

Corrin: Goodnight!

Niles: * chuckles * You can't hide from me. Silly child.

Niles took the pillow that Corrin threw at him and placed it on his chest.

Niles: You can have that back, though I did cross the line to return it. I suppose you could say I broke the rules to benefit you. Should you still remove my hand or do I get off with light punishment?

Corrin: Goodnight.

Niles: Not even a thank you for my hard work?

Corrin: Thank you. Goodnight.

Niles: You're welcome. Goodnight.

Niles watched Corrin shuffle under the blanket, retrieve the pillow, then get comfortable. He did pull the blanket back over his head to shield from the light. On realizing that the light bothered him, Niles blew out most of them, leaving only a small light left. He returned to "his half" because he wanted to enjoy his small victory. He would definitely have to use that again, later.

He read the book and tried to occupy his mind, though it didn't take him too long to become bored. He watched Corrin sleep. He was not kidding when he said he was tired – it did not take him more than five minutes to pass out.

He started feeling slightly guilty for being annoying earlier, but sometimes he really can't help it. In the few times they spoke, though, Niles did feel like he could maybe . . . just maybe . . . trust Corrin.

Trust was a difficult concept to wrap his brain around, but it seemed like no matter what Niles threw at Corrin, he would find a way to compromise. That's probably what the Pillow Fort was all about. It was a little childish in some ways, but Corrin did have that adorable streak going for him.

While waiting to make sure Corrin was actually dead asleep, Niles started to map out a plan. He would wait about 10 more minutes to make sure he was completely out, then secure the windows and door. He should have done that BEFORE Corrin actually fell asleep, but he was distracted by tormenting him first. A horrible thing to have to explain if there was a breech.

When his allotted time lapsed, he quietly got up from the bed and secured the windows, briefly peering out to make sure no one was outside. He checked the second room to make sure there was no windows or doors leading out. It was a normal storage / closet area, though it did have an escape hatch in the corner. Niles tugged on it to see that it was locked, which it was, then made a reminder to check that room on his "rounds". Mainly, just keep looking at all the exits and entrances and scout out any potential threats and breeches.

Again . . . he probably should have done this when he first got there . . . He actually should have done this the first time he was required to watch and protect Corrin, but details.

He stepped out and closed the door behind him gently, then checked on Corrin to see if he was still asleep. Sure enough, he was gone.

Niles couldn't help but smile – Corrin was even cute while sleeping.

The door was the last thing he needed to lock, but it would be the last entrance anyone would use if they wanted to break in. If they knew about the emergency exit in the closet, that was probably where they would begin. Besides, Niles planned to step out and get some fresh air.

He sat on the bed and cleaned up his things so he could move to the desk. He debated whether or not to remove the divider pillow. On the one hand, it was funny as hell and would give him something to laugh about when he got too bored. On the other hand, Niles did not plan on returning to the bed _that night_. He could think of a funny bit or two if the pillow remained once it was time to rouse the young lord from his slumber; however, it was Corrin's bed and if in his sleep he thrashes around, it might be better for him to utilize the entirety of it.

As he debated that trivial nonsense of removing the pillow or not removing the pillow, he heard the door open. Caught off guard, Niles spun around to see who was at the door. An enemy? Seriously?

No, it was his butler, Jakob . . . Which honestly was even worse.

Jakob: What in blazes are you doing?

He demanded angrily.

Jakob: Why are you sitting on milord's bed?

Niles: What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting anyone else tonight.

Jakob: I can see that. Clearly, you were trying to get away with –

Niles: Shh, keep your voice down. I don't want you to wake him.

He got up from the bed and put his bag on the table.

Jakob: No, why would you want the Prince you were perving on to wake up? Incidentally, this all points –

Niles: I wasn't perving. He's tired, I was checking on him.

Jakob: You were checking on him by sitting on his bed? You could have done that from where you are now.

Niles: It's late. We can discuss this in the morning. Why are you even here? I thought you were the morning guy.

Jakob: I was double checking on you and your job performance.

Niles: Oh, is that so?

Jakob: I have to say – I'm unimpressed and not so shockingly appalled by your actions. First, you leave the front door unlocked and I have to say, that is stupid especially for someone like you.

Niles: I was about to step out.

Jakob: Clearly. Secondly, you seem to have violated milord's personal space, which might as well be a criminal offense.

Niles: Actually . . . never mind. Look, this is all a misunderstanding and I really don't want to wake him up. We can talk about this calmly outside, like a pair of reasonable and intellectual adults?

Jakob: I have the right mind to take you to either Lord Xander or Lord Leo, but I cannot leave Lord Corrin unprotected.

Niles: . . . You're making this a bigger thing than it actually is.

Corrin shifted again, then exhaled sharply.

Niles: Great . . . He's awake now.

Jakob: That is the last of your concerns at the moment.

Corrin: Jakob? What are you doing here?

Jakob: Taking out the trash, I'm afraid. I suppose I must take over for now and explain the situation to Lord Xander in the morning. You are dismissed, Niles.

Niles: I am trying to be patient, but one more word like that and I will slash that pretty face of yours.

Corrin: Stop it . . .

Jakob: You are not in a position right now to make idle threats towards me. I have no understanding as to why Lord Leo would let someone like you in his ranks and I have even less as to why Lord Xander allowed you to "watch over" Lord Corrin. You are –

Niles: Say one more thing, butler. I dare you.

Corrin: I just want to –

Jakob: I will say as I please. Go out and enjoy your last night as a free man. Come the morning, you'll –

Niles: As if you can do anything to me.

Corrin: Would the two of you just –

Jakob: Oh, I am sure I can.

Corrin threw the long pillow at the two of them, catching their attention.

Corrin: Would both of you SHUT UP? I am trying to SLEEP!

Niles: Woah . . . I didn't know you had that in you.

Jakob: My apologies. If this man would have just done his responsibilities and not intruded on your personal –

Niles: Stop accusing me of things I didn't do!

Corrin: I said shut up.

Corrin got out of bed and went to the bickering pair. He grabbed one of Niles' arms and one of Jakob's very forcefully, walked them to the door and threw them both out.

Corrin: I am trying to sleep. If you want to bicker, do it outside.

He then slammed the door, locked it and went back to bed.

Niles: Did he just kick us both out?

Jakob: He lumped me with you?

Niles: You're the one who barged in here and made such a big fuss over nothing. I tried telling you that he was really tired.

Jakob: Oh, I am well aware of that fact. He stayed up way too late the night before and had to get up early today.

Niles: If you knew that, then why didn't you keep your voice down?

Jakob: Why didn't you keep your filthy hands to yourself?

Niles: I didn't do anything!

Jakob: Of course not – but you were about to.

Niles: Weaving fabricated stories is not going to solve the fact that Lord Corrin is now in there by himself. So you want to take over my shift? Fine, but when you get the full story from Lord Corrin in the morning, you'll feel pretty foolish. (Actually, if he speaks to Corrin I'm probably screwed.)

Jakob: So he won't tell me you made him uncomfortable or that you were doing a piss poor job securing the place? I bet you just show up and expect him to fend for himself, don't you? 'If his life is not in mortal danger, then why should I do anything'? I bet you see this as an easy job.

Niles: . . . (Corrin might allude to some of that . . . Maybe I shouldn't have done certain things . . .) Nonsense, I was securing the windows before you came in unexpectedly. My first instinct was to shoot an arrow at your face. Perhaps I should have gone with my gut on that one.

Jakob: As if I were some common brigand?

Niles: You didn't knock first.

Jakob: I was making a point. You should have locked the front door.

Niles: If you were making a point, you should have tried climbing through a window. What dumbass thief or trespasser is going to traipse through the front door?

Jakob: What dumbass leaves the front door easily accessible?

Niles: Fine, you win on that one. I should have locked the front door that I was about to step out of.

Jakob: Oh, I'm sorry. Was this before or after you were done fondling Lord Corrin?

Niles: Now I know you're making up bull shit. I never touched him.

Jakob: But the thought crossed your mind and you were contemplating it.

Niles: That is all conjecture on your part. I have not touched him; I have not thought about touching him. (Actually . . .)

Jakob: I would hear that from him before I believed your story.

Niles: (I have touched him once. When I cleaned his face for him . . . I wonder if that counts?)

Jakob: Silence is admission of guilt.

Niles: Huh? Oh, I got distracted. What were you saying?

Jakob: Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful.

Niles: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did he lock the door on his way back in?

Jakob: I'm not sure. Let me try. . . . Yeah, it's locked. He must be pretty angry at us.

Niles: Yeah . . . I would say so. Let me see it.

Jakob: What are you going to do?

Niles: Break in?

Jakob: You uncivilized –

Niles: Do you want in or not? I guess we could try knocking this time?

Jakob: And face Lord Corrin's wrath? I do not think so.

Niles: Wrath? Are you kidding me, that one has no wrath . . .

Jakob: Waking Corrin has no wrath. Sleeping Corrin is a different story altogether.

Niles: Then why the hell did you purposefully wake him!?

Jakob: That was an accident. You were to blame as well, do not pin all of that on me.

Niles: Oh, sorry, let me be a little more sympathetic to the man accusing me of molestation.

Jakob: From fondling to molestation. My, my, are you admitting something? I never used "molestation", but feel free to add on.

Niles: You are a sick and twisted individual. I mean, if it turns you on THAT much to picture me and Lord Corrin together, you must have a nastier mind than I thought.

Jakob: That is projection, I have never alluding to anything of the sort. You're the one with the filthy, disgusting mind.

Niles: On second thought, I'm going to go in and leave you outside.

Jakob: You will do no such thing!

Niles: Who is going to stop me?

Jakob: Enough. You are causing a scene in the middle of the night.

Niles: Okay, well, feel free to shut your mouth. Or I can shut it for you, makes no difference to me.

Jakob: You insufferable man. I suppose one can leave the gutter filth life, but the gutter doesn't leave the man.

Niles: You are very close to being a dead man.

Jakob: Shall we make it a dual, then?

Niles: I don't mind, but if we're killing each other, who is watching Lord Corrin? You criticize my performance, yet you don't seem to give a damn about him.

Jakob: Tch, very well, we will settle this later. Open this door, creaton *.

Niles: What are you going to do when I get it open? Flap your jaw until Corrin wakes up again and kills you? Actually, please get killed by the Master you are sworn to serve; that would be a perfect end to you.

Jakob: I will wait to see what Lord Corrin has to say on the matter. Once that door is open, you are dismissed for the night and I will call for you tomorrow once a decision has been made.

Niles: The hell I will.

Jakob: Now who is more concerned about his own pride than protecting Lord Corrin?

Niles: The only authority on this right now is currently sleeping. You have no say in any of this and I am certainly not listening to you. When I get this door open, I'm going to finish the shift I barely started and you will come in at 8 a.m. like you are supposed to. Then you can figure out what the hell happened, because Lord Corrin will tell you what I've been telling you – nothing fucking happened.

Jakob: Your language is as vile as that nasty mind of yours. You will be going back to your barracks. I will not let you stay here all night with milord.

Niles: I'm not going anywhere. So I guess you and I get to stare at each other for the next 10 hours.

Jakob: Better to stare into the eyes of a degenerate than to leave one alone with Lord Corrin. Very well, I shall sit with you all night and make sure you aren't doing anything inappropriate.

Niles: You little bitch. Believe me, when this shift is over with, I am going to enjoy watching you cry.

Jakob: I am utterly and completely terrified.

Niles: You should be.

Niles began working on the door. It was pretty easy. The door opened and the two stepped in. Corrin was sitting cross-legged on the bed, just staring at the wall. When they came back in, his eyes rested on them. The normal soothing red was gone, replaced with a bloodthirsty set of eyes with the irises slit down the middle, giving an eerie draconic vibe.

Behold the Awakened Dragon who did not like to be disturbed during his sleeping hours.

Corrin: So which one of you would like to tell me what the hell happened and WHY it was so important to wake me up after _just finally_ getting to sleep?

His voice was deeper than normal and had a certain hiss to it that made Niles' skin crawl. This was the first – and perhaps only time – that Corrin intimidated him.

Author's Notes:

Sorry for these being so long. I try to stop them before 20 pages, but lately I've been getting carried away . . .

So a little bit of a cliff hanger . . . Is Corrin going to eat Jakob and Niles for dinner? Who knows, wouldn't be a good romance story if Corrin ended up eating his future lover . . .

* I was surprised that creaton is a slang word. I've heard it used a lot before, describing someone with perverse hobbies or being creepy. Here's the Urban Dictionary Definition: _**Creaton**_ definition: person who CREEPS around and prays in the young guys and senior guys inside their old-age.


	5. Chapter 5

Corrin Effect Part 2

Sadist VS Sadist!

The three of them stared at each other in the darkly lit room. Corrin awaited an answer from one of the two men responsible for waking him up – he was not pleased. There were many, many, MANY things that Corrin chose not to care about – Niles having a history of being a jackass he ignored, Jakob's tendency to be a worried stalker butler he ignored, but this sudden urge to bicker and argue in HIS room while HE was trying to SLEEP was one thing that he could not ignore. Mostly because it woke him up.

Corrin: Am I going to sit here all night?

He was also a lot less patient. He wanted an answer, like, five minutes ago.

Jakob: Of course not, milord. You should just go back to sle –

Corrin: OH! He wants me to go back to sleep! Hahaha . . . Hahahahahaha! Would if I could. Now, listen, I am AWAKE now, which means we play by MY RULES. Got it? Then answer my question: Fucking tell me why you thought it was okay to argue in my room while I'm trying to sleep?

~The two fell silent again. Jakob glanced at Niles who was still processing the sudden personality shift. He couldn't tell if he liked this side of Corrin or not – it just depended on the follow through, he guessed.

Corrin: Now the two of you are bloody silent! Amazing! Well, then, if you won't tell me . . .

He got up from the bed and walked over to Niles.

Corrin: Alright, pretty boy, I know you have a set of handcuffs. Give them to me.

Niles: Wha - ? What did you just call me?

Corrin: Did you not hear me? Give me your goddamn handcuffs before I retrieve them. And I don't think you'll like me taking them by force.

Niles: By all means, take them by force.

Corrin: Very well.

Corrin grabbed Niles arm with a death grip and flipped him over.

Corrin: Shall I continue, or do you really, _really_ want to go down this path?

Niles: Son of a – okay, okay, you win. Here you go. (Damn, he's not playing around.)

Corrin: Thanks.

He walked around the room and lit the lights.

Corrin: Now we can all see each other's pretty little faces. This will be great. I want you two to sit down at the table. Now.

Jakob: At once milord.

Jakob leaned closer to Niles.

Jakob: (It's been a while since we had an episode this bad, but . . . he won't remember any of this come the morning.)

Niles: (What?)

He suddenly thought back to the conversation Corrin and Niles just had. Lost memories, different personality . . . it couldn't be . . .

Corrin: Share with the class. I don't want to be left out of your thrilling conversations.

Niles: (Is this split personality? Which would mean that his other personality is . . . a sadist? That's a fun twist, I guess.)

Jakob: It's nothing of note, milord.

Corrin: Jakob, I get to decide what's of note and what is not of note. Tell me . . . Out with it.

Niles: I have a question, if I may.

Corrin: Oh god. What do you want. I don't remember your name. what was it again?

Niles: It's Niles.

Jakob: Milord, you have met with Niles before.

Corrin: Kay. Doesn't mean I remember every asshole who walks through my door, does it?

Niles: (He's still easily distracted . . . which means if I can get him to calm down, then maybe this little tirade of his will end. As much fun as it would be to push his buttons, I think I already screwed up enough tonight.)

Niles: It's okay, Jakob. I have a feeling we haven't exactly met, yet. What is your name?

Corrin: Are you being funny?

Niles: No. Just a question, that's all. (Split personality. Usually the other one takes a form of its own, which means he will distance himself from Corrin. He probably would have chosen a different name, as well, to disassociate with Corrin as much as possible.)

Corrin smiled.

Corrin: Cute. You think you're on to something, don't you? Sit down.

Niles: Sure, no problem. After you, Jakob. (Just play along with it for now.)

Jakob: (That's what I was going to tell you . . .)

Niles only nodded, then thought (He won't disclose his name, which means he's much more aware than I thought. If he was able to take over for ten years or more, then this other side is strong.)

Niles: Are we gathered around for a cup of tea?

Corrin: You think this is funny, don't you?

Niles: Nothing about this situation is funny to me.

Corrin: Ugh . . .

Corrin put his hand to his head.

Niles: Everything alright, milord? (those were the exact words I said to him earlier. Trigger a reset, c'mon. it probably won't be that easy, though.)

Corrin: That sense of humor will get you killed.

Niles: I don't know what you're talking about. I was just making a suggestion. I'm not smiling or laughing.

Corrin: Right. Go ahead and laugh, I can see you - Ah . . . You're clever, aren't you? I don't like clever ones.

Niles: (He's even aware of the conversations that Corrin and I had. This will be tricky.)

The two stared at each other – Corrin's other personality smiled curtly, while Niles face was blank. What the other Corrin was doing was akin to interrogation tactics, which Niles was immune to. He wasn't sure about the butler (if he was catching on to Niles' strategy or if he feared that Niles was being a bit aggressive), but he blamed Jakob for this situation, so Niles gave virtually no fucks.

Niles: . . . My, whatever am I trying to do, milord? What nefarious acts are you trying to accuse me of?

Corrin: Amusing. How do you remember this much bullshit?

Niles: (Damn, it was worth a try. I need to distract him now . . . I wonder if he'll catch on to that, too.) The same way you do, I guess. Anyway, why have you gathered us here?

Jakob: What are you doing?

Niles: We are guests here, right? I just thought he'd want to make us feel at home.

Corrin: Guests? Ha! More like nuisances that I have to deal with. I'm almost certain that those brothers of mine only want me watched because they're afraid of what I'm capable of.

Niles: Perhaps, but they also followed you into the abyss in order to find world peace. I am almost positive that they just want to keep you safe from harm; I doubt they think you would hurt anyone.

Corrin: Or . . . Or they followed me, because why the hell would I want my own life away from those imbeciles?

Niles: Feeling a little cooped up, aren't you? If you spoke with them, I'm more than positive they would hear your request and comply.

Corrin: Because I need their permission for EVERYTHING? I can't take a shit without it being broadcasted.

Niles: That's a little extreme, I'll admit. Feel free to tell me more.

Corrin: . . .

Niles: . . . (He's already on to me, isn't he?)

Corrin slammed a knife into his table.

Corrin: I've officially had enough of _you_.

Niles: Really? I thought we were having a pleasant conversation. By the way, when did you even get that knife?

Corrin: Jakob keeps a supply nearby. While you were trying to get me to revert, I used a little bit of my own sleight of hand. Funny how the ex-outlaw managed to miss that fact.

Niles: So you DO remember me! I am so happy!

Corrin punched Niles in the face.

Corrin: I wouldn't be too happy about that.

Niles: Noted.

Niles wiped his nose. It was a good punch, got him nosebleed a little bit. Niles made eye contact with Jakob, who looked less than pleased with Niles' behavior. Great, what else was new? They were in a hostage situation with a deranged Corrin, at least Niles was trying SOMETHING.

Niles thought of a few other scenarios to try, but he decided to wait and see what the sadist Corrin was up to.

' . . .up to . . .' Those were the words that sounded like an accusation at first, before realizing that was just an expression – a greeting of sorts.

Corrin disappeared from sight, looking around his room.

Niles debated for a moment – was that a good idea right now? Or should he make use of that later? If he could just get Corrin to remember something, but he was working under limited knowledge right now.

Niles tracked Corrin's movement – he wasn't doing much right now, just looking.

Corrin needed to remember something _painful_ to jolt back to reality. What was something so powerful, that it would hurt him? Physical pain would only anger him – Niles needed an emotional trigger, something that would mentally disarm him. But what?

Jakob might have an idea, but whether or not he'd comply to his plan was another crapshoot altogether.

Corrin returned and sat down at the table.

Corrin: I want you two to stick out one arm each.

Jakob: May I ask, why?

Corrin: No. you may not.

Niles: He's going to handcuff us together. I was wondering when you'd use that play.

Jakob: What? Why?

Corrin: So the two of you can work out your issues, that's why. We're going to go around the table and make compliments to one another.

Niles: Okay, that seems fair enough. I like the braids in your hair, Jakob.

Jakob: That is inappropriate.

Corrin: No, that's what I want. Your turn, Jakob.

Jakob: I – ahem . . .

Niles: All our Lord Prince wants is positive feedback. You can do it. Here, I'll go again: your attention to detail is astounding and your dedication is nothing to laugh at, either.

Jakob: Wh-What?

Niles: See? It's not that hard.

Jakob: How you can be so resolutely calm in this situation is . . . ah . . . it's impressive, actually.

Niles: I tend to stay calm, no matter what. Doesn't help becoming frenzied over the little things. What do you do in your spare time?

Jakob: My spare time?

Niles: I'd give you an example, but my hobbies tend to make people queasy. One of the less horrifying things I like to do, however, is make sure my bow and arrows are prepared just right – if the weight is off or the string is weak, the bow won't shoot properly.

Jakob: I cannot think of a single instance of "free time" that I spent on myself. Occasionally I read a book, but mostly I think of better ways to perform my job.

Niles: Yeah, I gathered 'dedication' from you, earlier.

Corrin: Dedication . . . haha. . .

Niles: Well, what about you, milord? What are you up to in your spare time?

Corrin: Spare time? I like to sleep. I like to stay up late and sleep in late. On the extremely _rare_ occasion that I actually make it to bed before 10 p.m., I would like to stay that way.

Niles: I am sorry we woke you up. Is there anything else you would like, though, now that you are awake?

Corrin: I'm starving.

Jakob: I know exactly what you want, but I will have to leave the treehouse to prepare it for you.

Corrin: Wait. Neither of you are leaving without my say-so.

Niles: I don't mind staying here while he goes. Would you rather the three of us parade there, after hours? I guess that could be arranged, too.

Corrin: No one leaves until I get what I want.

Jakob: Of course.

Corrin: Why did you argue in my room and wake me up? Were you just feeling that suicidal?

Niles: Because Jakob came unannounced and chastised me for allegedly fondling you in your sleep – which is bullshit, I didn't do a damn thing to you.

Corrin: I can see you doing that.

Niles: Please, if I'm going to do something to you, you'll be wide awake and aware of the entire thing.

Jakob: Unbelievable. Have you no shame?

Corrin: Ugh. The sad thing is, I know you're telling the truth . . .

Niles: Then you can tell him that.

Corrin: So that's what happened.

Jakob: I simply came to check that all matters were seen to – that you had gotten to bed at a decent time and that all of the exits and entrances were sealed properly.

Corrin: . . . Sealed.

Jakob: Milord?

Corrin: Oh, it's nothing. So you came in off duty to make sure I got to sleep? There is a lot I can say about that – I hate irony, so we'll just leave that as is.

Jakob: I understand you were upset, but he was lingering on your bed. He was in violation of your personal space and, to be quite frank, this man has a history of –

Corrin: I am aware. It's fine.

Jakob: What do you mean? 'It's fine'? What about this situation is 'fine'?

Corrin: I think I know what happened, but . . . what you saw was merely a misunderstanding.

Jakob: I would love to hear the explanation, then.

Corrin: I'm sure you would – however, I'm tired and I say we leave it at that. Do not pursue this, I want to go to bed before the sun rises, preferably.

Jakob: . . . Very well, milord. Shall I go prepare your meal?

Corrin: No. The hunger will pass – I believe I am ready to go back to sleep. I will see you in the morning, Jakob. . . . Thank you for your concern.

Jakob: Are you sure you don't want me to stay, instead?

Corrin: It won't be necessary. If Niles chooses to cross my boundary, then you will find his body and innards heaped on the front door upon your arrival. Otherwise, it should be a quiet, peacefully, and uneventful night. Agreed?

Niles: Other than my potential heap pile, I got no problems.

Jakob: * sigh * As you will, milord. I will see you in the morning.

Jakob left hesitantly, leaving the two alone again. Niles went to dim the lights before Corrin stopped him.

Corrin: And what do you think you're doing?

Niles: I thought you were ready for bed? Or was I mistaken?

Corrin: That is what I said, true enough. However, I am still not _quite_ ready for bed.

Niles: Oh? Then what did you have in mind.

Corrin: Well . . .

He pulled the knife from the table.

Corrin: How would you feel about a heart-to-heart connection?

Niles: You mean a bonding session?

Corrin: Sure, why not.

Niles: I see. What this is about?

Corrin: You seem to think you know something. Maybe you do, maybe you don't, I really don't care. But I have a few more questions I'd like to ask you before I decide whether or not to kill you.

Niles: I'm not sure I follow. What is it that you think I know?

Corrin: Those pitfalls you tried setting me up in. That wasn't coincidental, was it?

Niles: . . . I'm guessing not, since you're cornering me on it. Are you sure this is something you really want to do?

Corrin: Is that a threat?

Niles: No, an observation. You see . . . I think you don't really want to kill me or anyone else in this camp, however you're in just the right mood to do so. If you put the knife down, we can talk like civilized people.

Corrin: Okay – we can make small chat, but I'm keeping the knife. How does it feel to have my undivided attention?

Niles: Honestly, I'm perfectly fine with that.

Corrin: Is that so?

Niles: Yes. I happen to enjoy our sessions – especially lately with you being so open and honest with me. It's refreshing. I would be fascinated to hear more about you, though.

Corrin: What about me?

Niles: Well, we had such a good conversation earlier this evening, I was wondering if you'd like to expand on that.

Corrin: Our conversation . . . earlier? Which one?

Niles: It doesn't matter to me.

Corrin started thinking about earlier. For as smart as his other personality was, he walked into that easily. Then again, if he was getting tired it made some sense. Niles just hoped that it was Corrin who woke back up, not . . . this one.

Corrin: No. Why would I share that with you?

Niles: I'm running out of things to talk about? You have my full, undivided attention, I swear.

Corrin: Hahaha . . . Why don't we stop beating around the bush? Just tell me what you think you know about me, so I can decide whether you live or die.

Niles: Well, I know for a fact you are not Lord Corrin – at least, not his main personality. Which makes me wonder who you are?

Corrin: So you want to know everything there is to know about me, huh? Hahaha . . . Great.

Niles: What is it?

?: . . . I know what you're trying to do. You want 'him' back, right? You're going to try and seal me away, like the rest of them did.

Niles: Seal you away? (Magic . . .)

?: I am . . . not . . .

Niles: Who sealed you away in the first place?

?: . . .

Niles: If you close up now, you might not get another chance to speak your mind.

?: No one cares.

Niles: Sure. I do. Tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I can help you.

?: So you can use that knowledge to keep me from ever resurfacing again? You are like the others.

Niles: We are going around in circles. I have no intention on sealing you away – but I don't plan on keeping your other half in the dark, either. Clearly you know about him, but he has no idea about you. What I would really like to know is who exactly are you?

?: I refuse to tell you anything. Once I go back to bed, I will disappear again, anyway.

Niles: . . . You keep referring to it as "Sealing", which is magical. If that part of you has been "sealed away", I'm guessing you're a spiritual double, and not a mental one. You steam from something much different than a mentally handicapped individual – you will never disappear.

?: As I thought – You do know a lot about this. That makes you dangerous.

Niles: Or it makes me someone who can help you. You're just as valid as Lord Corrin – pushing yourself further into the recesses will not negate the fact that you exist.

?: Haha, I see now . . .You've been carefully avoiding calling me "Corrin" . . .

Niles: Because you are and you are not him. You still haven't told me your name, either.

?: . . . I don't have to tell you a damn thing.

Niles: Then I will call you Sassy, would that be better?

?: Do as you will. I am done talking.

The mysterious being started blinking rapidly.

Niles: You're getting tired.

?: I am almost done here. You will get your precious little Corrin back in the morning. I can't hold this forever. Not yet, anyway.

Niles: You're going to try and push him down and force him into reclusion? You do realize he has no idea you exist and I seriously doubt he is responsible for that.

?: No, he isn't. But why should I care? Why should I care about this war? Why should I care about _his_ siblings? Not a single goddamn one of them is related by blood, anyway.

Niles: The Hoshidan siblings are, aren't they?

?: Hahahaha! That's the biggest lie that Ryoma told this one. The only familial tie I have in Hoshido is my mother. And she's gone.

Niles: What?

?: Oh, the things you don't know! The things THIS ONE doesn't know! I know better . . . That knowledge could end this little peace treaty between Nohr and Hoshido – one that wouldn't last long, anyway. Once Xander returns to Nohr, he will see how quickly he has to return to his father's tactics _just to survive_. Once he realizes Ryoma has no blood ties to Corrin AND willing lied to him . . .! It will be war again.

Niles: You intend to undo all of this?

?: I could if I wanted to.

Niles: So what do you want, then?

?: There isn't much left here that I want. As long as I can sleep, then I can avoid the waking nightmare.

Niles: What is that?

?: The coming madness – the ancient curse. All dragons that are exposed to it end up in madness. Some embrace it, some try to cleanse themselves of it! The end result is the same . . .

Niles: Is Corrin –

?: No. We have not been exposed to it. Not yet. But it's always possible. That curse did not die with the ancients – no, there is still one who carries the disease. And you are marching to his front door, unaware of the dangers that await.

Niles: . . .

?: . . . "Within my ancient heart dwells, madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry?" I do not want to be awoken again. Not until this is over. Until then, you will not breathe a word of what we spoke to to anyone. Not Corrin. Not that butler. No one.

Niles: And why would I do that when you, not five minutes ago, threatened to sink this entire operation and plunge Nohr and Hoshido into another war?

?: Please, do you actually think something like that would actually work? As long as Corrin sees both as family, then it won't matter. Besides, I have a slight grudge against Ryoma, but nothing that would actually make me want to see him suffer.

Niles: Why would you have a grudge against him?

?: It's nothing of importance, just a little sibling rivalry.

Niles: I'm not sure which story I believe. Do you or do you not see Lord Ryoma as your brother?

?: I do.

Niles: . . . Okay. So tell me; why should I keep this a secret? The sooner I can tell Lord Corrin, the sooner you will get the help you need.

?: I have no desire to be a part of this world.

Niles: I can understand that sentiment, but if you don't talk to someone –

?: Why do you pretend to care so much? I already told you you're getting that other one back shortly.

Niles: I don't think you're a threat – at least, not yet. And at the very least, I care for Lord Corrin's wellbeing.

?: I can be a threat.

Niles: Sure – but I'm not so sure that's what you're after. Otherwise you would have already tried to inflict war, especially now that you have be awoken. What is it that you're after?

?: Nothing.

Niles: Please. Everyone is after something – what is it that you want?

?: . . . There are a few things that I want – but, I will not share that information with you. Haha, just know that it has nothing to do with this war campaign.

Niles: That's not good enough. I need to know who or what you are and what your intentions are.

?: And I'm not revealing any of that to you. I suppose we'll just have to settle this. With your death. I'm afraid you do know too much to be allowed to live. Unfortunate, really . . . This one was really starting to like you.

The being possessing Corrin took the knife and thrusted it at Niles, who leapt out of the way.

Niles: ( . . . I can't do anything, or I might hurt Lord Corrin . . . )

Niles dodged the oncoming attacks, trying to think of a way to calm him down.

Niles: Five years ago – that's when you were sealed, correct?

?: Ha! What makes you say that?

The being slashed at Niles, making a shallow cut along his cheek.

Niles: Because that's when Corrin said his memories finally stabilized.

The being paused a moment, then chuckled.

?: Weaving together what you think might be the truth?

Niles: Why would you be sealed away? Who are you? How long have you existed?

?: As I said . . . I hate the clever ones.

The being threw the knife at Niles, who immediately dodged out of the way.

?: . . . How is it that after so many years and so many people who have cared for me, has no one seen past this as you have? In a few short hours, no less.

Niles: Are you ready to talk?

?: Heh. No.

Niles: Then I will speak with Lord Leo, who knows about a variety of Magic, and sort this out the hard way.

?: . . . Damn, I'm really going to have to kill you . . . aren't I? What a shame.

Niles: If that's what you want, go ahead. But when Lord Corrin wakes up and finds me like that, it's going to raise a lot of questions in his mind. You will be discovered at some point and I can guarantee you I am probably the only one who is going to handle this as easy going as I have been.

?: Maybe you're right – you're the only one that has been able to figure even this much out. And even then, you still are left in the dark. Jakob and Gunter simply think I am an emotional outrage created from the depths of slumber, which is probably true in some regards. However, it prevented them from discovering a far more complicated truth.

Niles: Which is?

?: Five years ago . . . No, it started even longer ago than that. I have always been a part of Corrin. I have no intention of getting in his way, if that is what you're worried about. I do not possess that kind of power.

Niles: And what happens when you do? I can't take that risk.

?: As it were, you are like the others. Fear me, resent me, and protect the one who've you grown to love.

Niles: No offence, but you've been threatening to kill me. I usually don't take those threats lightly. And I don't fully trust that you won't turn around and try to do more to Lord Corrin. I already know that you can take over – what happens when you can do it all the time and refuse to give him back? Unless you talk to me and unless I can understand who you are, then I can't trust you. And I will have to choose Lord Corrin over you.

?: I guess that's true, too. At any rate . . . my time is coming to an end. I don't have the energy to keep this up. Five years ago I was sealed away and remained in an undisturbed slumber. I was reawakened when Corrin transformed – a negative emotional response to Mother's death. Since then, I've been watching beneath the surface. Only now that his energy ran low did mine overcome his – when he was awakened by you, I took over by mistake. I guess you can say that I am his rage. I am the one who takes over when he is frenzied.

Niles: But why would you need to be sealed in the first place?

?: Hahaha! Do you know why King Garon decided to kidnap me? I was not alone when King Sumeragi was attacked and killed in that ambush – my elder brother, Ryoma, was there as well. If there was a child to kidnap and brainwash into a Nohrian soldier, who do you think the better choice would have been? Me – a child barely able to speak coherently – or Ryoma, a child who already received disciplined training? Sure, it would have been marginally harder to brainwash him, but with Memory Sealing Magic, it would have been worth the hassle.

Niles: . . .

?: It's because King Garon already knew about my lineage. His information came from the Dragon God he worships – the one and the same that you are trying to destroy. It was his plan to utilize my power. Except for the fact that him killing King Sumeragi and taking me from my family triggered my blood thirst. The longer those feelings lasted, the more frenzied I became. It was not my Mother's death that first triggered a transformation – it was, in fact, my Step Father's.

Niles: Then that means . . .

?: I am Corrin's Draconic half. I was sealed away because I transformed and tried to kill King Garon myself. However, I wasn't strong enough. They sealed me away to make him complacent. I tried for the next 10 years to reawaken and kill King Garon – yet I managed to weaken myself in the process. Finally . . . five years ago . . . the last of my energy failed me. My half went into a slumber and he finally regained his life. When I reawakened, I complied with Corrin's wishes. So long as it was his end goal to see King Garon's death, that is all I desire.

Niles: That's an interesting story. Certainly explains a few things.

Draconic Half: Are you satisfied? My time is at an end, for now. But I do not wish for Corrin to know of me, yet. I am not strong enough to make contact with him, or I would have done so.

Niles: . . . Yeah, your secret's safe with me. But I will be watching for you. If you come back and decide to be our enemy, then I will find a way to destroy you for good. All these legends about dragons using their power to wipe us all out really makes it hard to trust any of you.

Draconic Half: Hahaha! You do realize Corrin is one of those dragons you think so poorly of?

Niles: He's different.

Draconic Half: How so? We are animals, driven by instinct, trying to pretend to be something we are not. Defenders of this world? We were never meant to serve such a purpose. We are beings driven by war and power lust – nothing more.

Niles: That doesn't make you much different than most humans – however, can you really believe something like that, when your other half believes something so vastly different?

Draconic Half: He is still naïve. He has yet to see – or more accurately, has forgotten – what this world is truly capable of. Good and Evil are concepts to put children to bed with a tiny sliver of hope left intact – No, this world is much darker than that. There is no such thing as "Good" and "Evil" – There is only power and those who wield it.

Niles: . . .

Draconic Half: Judging by the look on your face, you can't find a way to argue that. You've already seen it. Without power, men become mad. With power, men become mad. Those with enough to survive, ignore those who don't and kiss the asses of those who do in strive for more power! You can't argue with me – You AGREE with me!

Niles: . . . It's true, people like that exist in this world. But your counterpart also contradicts you. As long as people like him exist, you can't be completely right.

Draconic Half: As long as he maintains that naivety, you mean. Sooner or later, power will be the only thing that matters. In the end, that's all that will ever matter. Fate cannot be changed unless one has the power to do so. No one bends their knee to those who are weaker than them!

Niles: You know what? You can either be one with the crowd, or you can go against the tide. A lot of what you say rings true – especially to a younger version of me. Perhaps I would completely believe you . . . If I didn't already choose to put my belief in Corrin.

Draconic Half: Then you are being led by delusion and hope. Such a pity for one such as yourself . . . then you can watch him fail. I won't be the one to pick him up from his descent – I will be the one who takes over and forges a new path.

Niles: You mean you will be the next Dragon God who tries to rule over us?

Draconic Half: How boring and unoriginal can you get? . . . No, I don't care to rule over the ants beneath my feet. I want King Garon's death. I want his head on a silver platter – and then . . .

Niles: Then what? All I see is an empty future ahead of you.

Draconic Half: Hah. I am one of a very few left of my kind. My life is already very empty.

Niles: If you manage to take over, all you will do is isolate yourself and resent everything and everyone because of your actions. What will you do for the rest of your life? Distance yourself from people you think are weaker than you and hate those with more power than you? Is that really a life you want to lead?

Draconic Half: Is that not the same path you took?

Niles: Not entirely – for a long time I loathed people with money and lives. If you told me that I would one day serve as a retainer to a Prince of Nohr, I would have laughed, then spat in your face. I may not share a close friendship with Lord Leo or Lord Corrin, but I do not fear them. I do not fear that they will use their status to judge me or kill me. In fact, I really push my boundaries sometimes. I have a stronger bond with them, though, than I have had with anyone in my life. If what you say is true . . . Then how can that be?

Draconic Half: Simply because they are idealists who have seen the extreme version of a King driven by lust. The generation after will not remember the lessons of their forefathers, and begin the cycle anew. . . . This has gone on long enough. I am officially at my limit.

Niles: . . . This isn't over. It's far from it – but I get it. You and Corrin both need to sleep. This conversation does us no good if you die tomorrow due to exhaustion. Before you go, what is your name? Is it Corrin or is it something else?

Draconic Half: Don't worry about that. As I have been awake, Corrin's spirit has been resting. Even if his body is weak in the morning, he will be alert. He will feel sluggish, but he will probably feel better than he has in weeks. I will also transfer my energy to him in the morning, so he won't notice the difference.

Niles: . . . Okay. You still didn't answer my last question.

Draconic Half: . . . Is there any point in telling you that?

Niles: For the sake of social diversity – I could just come up with a nickname instead.

Draconic Half: You are persistent. Fine. In exchange for my name, you will swear to me that you will keep this entire conversation a secret from everyone. Corrin, the siblings . . . everyone.

Niles: All right . . . But if you are awakened again, you come find me.

Draconic Half: . . .

Niles: I still have my main job – I won't be doing this very often. If you wake up, I want you to come find me so we can talk again. I am far from done with you.

Draconic Half: How very amusing.

Niles: You think I don't care about you because I want Lord Corrin to be in control – you are not completely wrong, however . . . As I said before, I think you are just as valid as he is. Especially now that I know you are his draconic half. I want to keep Lord Corrin safe – and that means you, too.

Draconic Half: Hahaha . . . I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you. I suppose if it will get you to shut up, I don't see the harm in telling you . . . It's Kamui.

Niles: Kamui?

Kamui: Yes, are you happy now? I am going to sleep, now.

Niles: . . . Very well. Goodnight, Kamui.

Kamui: . . .Goodnight . . .

Author's Note:

I'm getting ready to end this story because I'm starting to get into the serious bits. I will post in the end chapters what I plan on doing. These characters are really fun, I'm enjoying this. I'm getting carried away though . . . Oh well.


	6. Paralogue: Royal Relationships

A Paralogue

Relationships that Blossom

Short chapter highlighting some royal relationships

Leo smiled at Sakura as he watched her leave. She was a beautiful maiden, and he wondered how he might have overlooked such a delicate flower had things turned out differently. He blushed as he thought about the tiny and fragile woman.

'Is this right?' He thought to himself, 'What will my siblings think? What will her brothers think?' he started playing out the scenarios in his head. Somehow he managed to become really good friends with Takumi – they had way more in common than he could ever have suspected. Takumi might even give his blessing to Leo . . . but what of Ryoma? And Hinoka? Both were very intimidating figures.

Leo walked back to the Nohrian side of the fortress and found Xander.

"B-brother . . ." Leo said bashfully, "I have come to ask you for advice."

"Leo? This is a surprise . . . what's wrong?" Xander noticed his brother's face – he never saw such a look on Leo before.

"You are familiar with Lady Sakura, correct?"

"Ah, yes. Somewhat, though she always runs away from me when I approach. Though I noticed she follows you into the council room quite a bit, lately."

"Y-yes. I have become quite fond of her, actually . . ."

"Is this what I think this is?" Xander asked, his own face starting to turn red.

"Suppose I want to propose to Sakura . . . I don't know the Hoshidan customs . . . do I . . . do I ask her brother for her hand, or do I ask her? Will he take offense to it? Is this okay? Hoshido is . . . was our enemy for so long . . . not to mention, out of every Hoshidan woman, I had to fall in love with one of the royal family members?"

"Hah . . . Well . . . I suppose if you want to avoid the wrath of Lord Ryoma, perhaps you should bring it up with him. Though I doubt he will mind too much, as long as you promise to take care of his youngest sister. Really, it should be no pressure at all!"

"Gods, Xander! Really? You are no help at all," Leo shook his head to his older brother's teasing. Corrin happened to walk by and noticed his two brothers.

"Hello," Corrin smiled, "Such a nice day, isn't it? Leo? Is something wrong?" He picked up on his embarrassment right away, "Xander, are you picking on Leo again? Ooh, what is it this time?"

"Well, you see –" Xander began.

"Shut up! . . . Nothing, Corrin. Really . . ."

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing', but if you insist. I'll just figure it out later anyway, but I have something I need to do for Hinoka, anyway, so I'll bug you later. Have fun, Xander!" He winked at Leo then hurried off.

"DO NOT tell Corrin anything!" Leo was getting beat red, "Ugh, why do I subject myself to such torture?" Xander smiled, "Lord Ryoma is not so intimidating after you talk with him a couple of times. He is actually quite understanding. Maybe there is someone we can ask about the customs . . . I myself haven't even thought about that. . . . Nor . . . Marriage, really . . ."

". . .No. I will just speak to Lord Ryoma," Leo closed his eyes, "WITHOUT your help. Sorry, but this is something I need to do alone."

"My little Leo, becoming a man. This is a remarkable moment; I shall put it on my calendar to mark the occasion for future celebration."

"Gods, you're awful. Did you take a page out of Corrin's book? . . . Actually, that almost sounded more like Camilla. . ." Leo's thoughts trailed off.

"Ah, you're right. Now I'm a little ashamed of myself. I think I'm going to reflect on life now and wonder where I went wrong . . . Good luck, Leo."

"Right . . ." Leo walked away. How horrible could meeting Lord Ryoma be? Leo was no coward – this was nothing compared to the trials they've already faced.

He wandered closer to where Lord Ryoma's private quarters were. Despite their alliance, the small fortress managed to segregate itself between Hoshido and Nohr – only a few cared little who was Nohr and who was Hoshido. That crowd was getting bigger, thankfully, but there was still some awkward tension in the air.

Some of that tension was released at the coliseum, not unsurprising. Nothing like the bonds of battle to ease that mistrust.

He saw Ryoma by the tree that overlooked a fishing pond. Leo froze – he was more terrified than he cared to admit. He barely spoke to the eldest brother – only a few minor greetings and several controlled arguments in the war council, but nothing on 'friendly' terms. Not that this was necessarily "friendly", either.

Leo approached cautiously. Ryoma noticed the prince and said with somewhat forced enthusiasm, "Good afternoon, Prince Leo."

"Yes. Good afternoon, Lord Ryoma . . ." Leo said, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten, but he ignored it.

"It is a bit strange, seeing you come all the way over on this side. Has something happened I should be wary about?"

"No, nothing like that . . ."

"That's good to hear . . . I thought that perhaps you would like to continue this afternoon's meeting and I will admit that your Nohrian strategies are a tad different than ours. However, I didn't want to discourage your input, either . . . Perhaps tomorrows briefing shall be a bit more . . . civil?"

"I would like that. But that isn't what I came here to discuss."

"Oh?" Ryoma unfolded his arms, "And what would that be?" Ryoma's eyes were locked with Leo's for a moment and he felt the urge to vomit.

"It's about Lady Sakura . . ."

"Ah. I've been meaning to ask you how you managed to convince her to attend. I was not the only curious about her sudden enthusiasm for battle tactics."

"Oh, that. She wanted to better understand how she could use her particular talents to aid our injured soldiers. I supposed I might have . . . encouraged her."

"Elaborate," The one worded demand of interrogation. And Leo hadn't even mentioned his true intentions for meeting Ryoma yet.

'Awkward . . .' Leo thought.

"I gave her my unsolicited advice on her participation on the battlefield. It was thoughtless and I offended her, but her resolve decided to prove to herself that she had a role to play as well."

"I see, that would explain a lot. However, you are not the only one who shares those feelings. I see both my sisters – and I see your sisters, as well – on the battlefield and I worry. If something happened to my sisters or my brothers, I wouldn't forgive myself for being too weak to protect them. I fear for their safety every time we fight."

"So then why do you not stop them?" Ryoma laughed.

"Stubbornness is a family trait, passed down through the ages and it cycles through our veins. Do you think I can truly stop any of them?" Ryoma smiled, "If it were only in my power. But this is their choice, one I cannot make or deny."

"Your family and mine share that in common, it would seem," Leo smiled back.

"I can only imagine . . . Now, was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Actually, there was," Leo felt slightly more confident.

"About Sakura, correct?"

"Yes. I am unfamiliar with Hoshidan customs, but . . . I would like to ask Lady Sakura for her hand in marriage."

"I thought as much."

"You knew?" Leo asked, a bit flustered, "Then why did you . . ."

"I had to break the ice, or this would have dragged on longer than either of us would care for. For anyone else who might be unsure, the women have rights to choose their marriage. Again, it is not my right to choose for them. I will say this, however: if you force her into anything, if you hurt her, if you do anything that disrespects her, then Nohr will have reason to go to war with Hoshido after I'm through with you. Otherwise, you have my blessing as long as Sakura is willing to be with you."

"Understood. I give you my word – if Lady Sakura accepts – that I will see no harm done to her."

"Good. I think I've taken up more than enough of your time."

"It was well worth the talk. I will see you tomorrow at noon."

"I look forward to our next discussion," Ryoma smiled, "Maybe we'll actually come to an agreement on those war strategies." Ryoma waved him off, "Now go. I'm sure you've got plenty to think about."

"Right. I'm sure we'll come to terms. Until then," Leo left, eager to put as much distance between him and Ryoma.

Lord Ryoma watched the young man flee from him and sighed. He then turned his gaze back to the pond, "Well, I think I've wasted enough time as well. I know you're there, by the way," He looked at a mining cave that blocked the view from the tree.

Prince Xander sheepishly came forward from his hiding spot.

"Were you that concerned I'd bite his precious Nohrian head off?" Ryoma teased.

"Not quite. I just wanted to make sure my brother could handle this, that's all."

"You're lucky that he was too timid to notice your presence."

"You knew? I mean, you knew he had feelings for Lady Sakura?" Xander asked.

"A hunch, nothing more. Though you both caught me at a bad time," Reyoma chuckled nervously.

"And why would that be? You did shoo off Leo rather quickly, I noticed." Xander inquired.

"As much as I would love to hold spying on Leo over your head, I must admit something. I, too, was confirming something I overheard the other day."

"That is rather vague," Xander sighed, "is this something I should hear?"

"Admitting my guilt? No, probably not. However, it appears that Sakura and Leo are not the only two who have been intermingling."

"What do you mean?" Xander furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"

"It seems as though Takumi and Lady Camilla have been meeting here for lunch – and I heard your sister had a strange desire to spoon feed him, so beside my better judgement, I wanted to confirm this sight with my own eyes."

Xander sighed animatedly, "That does sound like Camilla . . . Okay, so it's agreed then. I will not breathe a word of this to another soul as long as you promise to do the same."

"Of course. But first, would you like to see Lady Camilla's horrifying yet oddly satisfying mothering of Takumi?"

"I've seen enough of it throughout the years. I'll pass. You have fun, though."

"Hm, oh? Look, there's Camilla," Ryoma said, placing himself behind the tree a little more. Camilla began setting up. She carried with her a picnic basket and carefully laid out the blanket and the food items carefully.

Xander also stepped out of view and whispered, "How many times have they met like this?"

"From what I gather, this is their sixth meal together. I guess if it really was torture, Takumi would not show up, so that begs the question . . ."

"Are they together?" Xander completed the thought. He found himself watching, despite protesting a moment ago, "This really is against our better judgement. Maybe we should leave before Camilla or Takumi discovers us."

"We should, shouldn't we?" Ryoma chuckled, "But I haven't seen Takumi squirm in a few months, and I think it will help reduce my stress levels. So I'm really doing this for the better good of my health."

"That sounds like a crock of wyvern –"

"Shh, there's Takumi," Ryoma pointed. The pair of them went still, waiting to see what happened next. There was a brief exchange between Takumi and Camilla that the eldest brothers couldn't make out. Camilla was sitting on the blanket and Takumi hadn't yet sat down. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, then shrugged after she laughed.

"Darling, you're too cute," Xander made out. One of her usual go-to lines when she found something particularly adorable.

She patted on the empty spot next to her, luring Takumi in. Takumi hesitated, but did sit next to her, much to Camilla's enjoyment.

She immediately began her final preparations to the food, setting it out for him and cutting it into squares. Takumi had a perturbed look on his face, but only sighed knowing full well protesting would get him nowhere. Ryoma was in disbelief.

"Y-You know I'm an adult, right? I can take care of myself," Takumi half-heartedly said.

"Hush," She quickly dismissed Takumi's statement, "Eat up so we can get to dessert. How would you like a back rub after we eat?"

"U-um," He shuffled, "I mean . . . I would like a backrub."

"Excellent. Then I can brush that hair of yours out and get rid of all those nasty knots. Not to worry, I am an expert at hair care and being gentle at the same time."

"W-what? You want to . . . brush my hair?" Takumi blushed even more.

"Why not? If you're going to keep it so long, you might as well take care of it."

"I-I guess that's true . . ." He shook his head, "But . . . why do you insist on treating me like a child? I can brush my own hair . . ."

"Who said anything about children? I just want you to be in the best possible form you can achieve. These are my particular specialties – I am quite proud of it." Takumi didn't answer. Camilla took that as consent and continued feeding him.

"Wow," Ryoma backed away, "I'm feeling nauseous."

"Quite," Xander nodded. They stepped away from that scene and Ryoma started chuckling when they were in the clear.

"What is so funny this time, pray tell?" Xander folded his arms, not sharing his Hoshidan counterparts' amusement. Ryoma then clasped a firm hand on Xander's shoulder.

"We're in-laws," Ryoma grinned widely, looking Xander directly in the eyes.

"Oh . . . Oh my . . ." Xander turned away, mixed feelings churning in his gut.

Corrin and Hinoka walked by, noticing the two of them.

"You two are getting along," Hinoka smiled, "What's going on?" She asked as a more indirect, open ended question. She was unaware that they were in the middle of something else.

Ryoma started laughing – a bit uncontrollably. Xander appeared uncomfortable.

"Wow," Corrin laughed, "It's the day of teasing, huh?"

"You don't even know the full of it," Xander said.

"Hey, Corrin, Hinoka; we're all in-laws now," Ryoma said, finally calming down.

"In-laws?" Corrin and Hinoka said at the same time.

"Heh, just wait . . ." Ryoma smiled, "I won't spoil anything for the couples in question, but . . . I think there's going to be a few more weddings in the next few weeks."

"Oh, stop it," Xander chided, "You're such a child when it comes to these things."

"Need a sense of humor every once in a while, my good Crown Prince. Keeps the blood pressure low."

Hinoka and Corrin were lost, but the two aspiring kings just brushed it off. Hinoka and Corrin left the two princes along and they couldn't make eye contact – Ryoma was laughing so hard and Xander couldn't understand why the situation was so funny to him.

"Oh, relax," Ryoma shrugged, "This is good. This is just what we needed to breech the resentment in our kingdoms. This is nothing but a good deal for both of us. And since it happened so naturally, I can't help but wonder if our differences aren't such major and dramatic differences after all."

"I get where you're coming from, believe me, I do. I just . . . everything's happened so fast . . . First we hated each other, then we tolerated each other, then we befriended each other and now . . ."

"We're marrying each other," Ryoma finished.

"It's . . . fascinating. Really, it is," Xander sighed, "Well, good for them. I don't know if I can look at Camilla right now, but . . . I guess there's no harm in approving of it."

"Right, right. Brother."

"Ugh," Xander shook his head. This was never going to get old for him, was it?


	7. Corrin Effect 3

~~~~~~Author's Note:  
I'm ending the 'Corrin Effect' Part here, and will continue it in a different setting that follows Revelation Storyline more accurately.

The story will follow Kamui / Corrin and Niles and a more fleshed out Valla storyline. The working title is Destiny ~ A Dream Woven By Fate.

I will leave updates somehow that informs of how I'm going to transition out of this and into a different story format.

Corrin Effect Part 3

Rejection

Niles had a semi busy night after Kamui went to bed – he covered up where the knife penetrated the table and also the door when Kamui threw the knife at Niles.

He also found the mirror in the bathroom and did his best to cover up the bruising and cuts on his face – he cleaned the cut before putting a light layer of mending tape over it, then used makeup to disguise the bandage and the bruise. Once he was finished, the evidence was completely gone, except for the pain.

Corrin once asked him why he would know so much about makeup removal – the answer was simple. On jobs, if he looked like a beatup criminal, it was harder to blend into the crowd. It was also extremely difficult to do any kind of business. Appearance was a part of professionalism, after all . . . Presentation mattered in all sorts of ways.

He thought back to some things he'd prefer to forget . . . Then wondered what he would do about Kamui / Corrin. Corrin needed to know – but Kamui was watching, that he could be sure of. He needed to learn as much as he possibly could about Kamui, about dragons, about Sealing Magic . . . It looks like he was back to his old ways, but he had to be very discreet about it. Nothing different there.

That butler might have information, too, though Kamui made it sound like all of the maids, butlers, and retainers were left in the dark. How much did he want to involve them? Would they be able to differentiate between Corrin and Kamui and not lead on to the fact that they have knowledge? It could be dangerous to inform them, but equally so to keep them in the dark.

Niles stepped back into the main room – There were still 2 and a half hours before Jakob would return and wake up Corrin, unless that damn fool would come earlier and piss off Niles even more.

Corrin slept peacefully after Kamui went to sleep, much to his relief.

Niles sat down at the table, thinking about his next move. He had to watch Leo tonight, so somewhere in this mess he should try to get some rest. The Records Hall had books that the Diviners, Spell Casters, and other tactical and book reading people had put together to pool resources, much like a library. Niles did not go there often, unless he was with Leo, but he figured he could find something about Sealing Magic and Ancient Dragons, though he recalled most of the Draconic Texts were in Ancient Draconic Script, which would be a pain in the ass to decipher.

Not to mention, above his pay grade. If he could make it back to Nohr, he might be able to find someone there who had knowledge on that kind of thing, though crossing realms was not as easy as Lilith made it out to be. For one, she cannot transport people back to Hoshido or Nohr – If someone needed to return, they had to find the specific Outrealm Post that lead back to their continent. It's been mapped out, it's just another pain in the ass.

The Astral Realm was pretty amazing, just very easy to get lost in all of the inter-webs of each Realm it connects to. Each Deeprealm had a faint portal that lead to someplace in their continent, whether it be Hoshido, Nohr, or a neutral kingdom in between.

Corrin began to stir under his sheets – he rolled over and stretched.

Niles watched to see if he was awake. It was too early for him to rise.

Corrin: . . . Hmm . . . Niles? You're all the way over there?

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Niles: What do you mean by that?

Corrin: Haha, I half expected to find you still next to me.

Niles felt his face turn red – thank the gods it was still dimly lit so Corrin couldn't see it. He had forgotten about that after Kamui went to sleep.

Niles: Ah. Sorry to disappoint you. Next time I'll remember to stay the whole night.

Corrin didn't have an answer to that and blushed a little bit.

Niles: Go back to bed.

He said flatly.

Corrin: Oh, I feel pretty well rested. I'll have to get to bed earlier from now on. I probably won't, though.

Corrin sat at the edge of his bed.

Niles: Don't blame me for crashing and burning later, then.

Corrin: I won't. So what have you been up to?

Niles: Hm? Oh, nothing eventful. By the way, you really should avoid certain phrases – 'up to' sounds like an accusation.

Corrin: O-Oh. Right. Sorry.

Niles: Don't worry about it too much, I'm just messing with you. Well, I know better NOW, but I'm sure you'll run into someone that won't later if you keep it up. So I should just knock that bad habit out of you now, before someone else does it later. At least I'll be gentle about it.

Corrin: Maybe you should worry about your own bad habits before correcting mine. That last thing you said wasn't necessary.

Niles: Sure it was. I was simply stating that I'm probably not going to hurt you for accusing me of being 'up to' something – hence the gentle correction on your poor word choice. What did you think I meant by it?

Corrin: I give up. You're hopeless.

Niles: Heh. I'm sorry you feel that way. So, what would you like to do? We could go get some breakfast, if you like.

Corrin: I'm not hungry yet. But if you are, we can go.

Niles: I'm good, thanks.

Corrin joined Niles at the table. He was cheerful this morning, which was a very good thing compared to last night's incident.

Corrin: I suppose we could find something to talk about.

Niles: Like what?

Corrin: Hm. Are you going to the battle field today?

Niles: I have some chores to do and some sleep to catch up on.

Corrin: Okay.

Niles: Hah.

Corrin: Hm? Is something funny to you?

Niles: Ah, nothing. You royals are a strange bunch.

Corrin: What do you mean by that?

Niles: I thought this job was more I stand outside, you stay in here, and the only communication we'd have is you barking orders and hurling insults at me. And here we are, instead, chatting like a pair of old friends. It's just funny to me.

Corrin: Why would you think that?

Niles: My entire life experience before meeting Lord Leo . . . and you, I guess.

Corrin: . . . Come to think of it, I can see where you are coming from.

Niles: It might be hard for you to fully realize what happens in the world, but there are people who have money and power who do not deserve it and treat those that have neither as inferior beings.

Corrin: So you think that we are strange . . . because we don't behave like that?

Niles: Strange is not the right word. Different.

Corrin: Well, I would rather be considered strange if it meant doing those things . . . if it meant being that kind of person.

Niles: I know.

Corrin: I guess that's one thing I have never had to worry about. I couldn't go where I wanted to and my life was very limited in some regard, but I had the means to live and I had family that looked after me. It's something that I've never really said out loud before, but sometimes I have a hard time imagining myself as a Prince or Royalty, because I've never had to be one. I was locked away and I only knew a handful of people. I think if I had to choose money, power, or the people in my life, I would choose a simple life with the friends and family I have. Haha, I think I would continue living this way, without the constant threat of war.

Niles: A little treehouse and an army camp?

Corrin: Well – minus the army camp. And everyone can have their own treehouse?

Niles: I'm not sure how everyone else would feel if you forced them to stay here.

Corrin: Yeah, you're probably right. I'm thinking I'm the only one who is a fan of this kind of living. It's not like I have a lot of stuff to lug around, anyway, so I don't need much more than this.

Niles: All joking aside, it's not like this is a terrible place to live. I remember being shocked to see how much work you put into this. It's a very nice living space and it is, in its own ways, a small town of people working together for a common goal.

Corrin: Yes, well, Lilith had more to do with this than I did. Having a secured Fortress for all of our soldiers wouldn't have been possible without her.

Niles: Lilith. That's an interesting character, isn't it? She's a dragon, too, right?

Corrin: Yes. An astral one. She said that there were more, but I haven't seen any.

Niles: Hm. So, what DO you plan on doing after the war is over? It's not like you can stay here forever. Or maybe you can, if that's what you really want to do.

Corrin: No, I wouldn't be able to stay here. I have to help Xander and Leo straighten out things in Nohr. Xander will be King one day. I have no idea what that life entails, but I will have to learn it eventually. After Xander is King, I have no idea what comes after that. I am technically a Prince of both Nohr and Hoshido, so . . .

Niles: Babysitting, then? Make sure the big wigs don't kill each other?

Corrin: I guess it would be something like that.

Niles: Wait, I think the technical term would be something like 'Ambassador'.

Corrin: Except I don't really know much about politics or how to be diplomatic.

Niles: You can always wing it.

Corrin: That sounds like a terrific idea. Maybe you can be the Head of the Bull Shitters Committee.

Niles: Let's keep this PC, all right? Geez, off to a good start already.

Corrin laughed a bit, starting to be at ease around Niles.

Corrin: You wouldn't know a thing about keeping things PC.

Niles: I'm not even going to try and lie about that.

Corrin: Well, we don't have to worry about that until after the war is finished. And I hope we can resolve this soon.

Niles: Every day we get one step closer. But, since you brought it up, I suppose you should probably get prepared for battle. Do you have everything you need? Weapon and armor? Dragonstone? Healing supplies?

Corrin: Yeah, I have everything already.

Niles: All right.

Corrin: I'll go ahead and get dressed, though, then we can get something to eat. Won't Jakob be surprised!. . . . Huh . . . I could have sworn . . . Did Jakob come by last night?

Niles: U-um. For a few moments.

Corrin: Hm. I can't really remember. I guess I must have fallen back asleep pretty quickly. Did he want something in particular?

Niles: Just checking up. He left soon after.

Corrin: Okay.

Corrin looked over at his bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he was trying to recall last night.

Niles: You could always ask him what he wanted.

Corrin: I must have been dreaming, but did I throw the pillow at the two of you, then kicked you out? That couldn't have actually happened.

Niles: . . .

Corrin: Yeah, what am I saying? That must have just been a dream. Okay, I'm getting ready.

Niles: . . . Okay.

Corrin: Hm? Something wrong?

Niles: No, it's nothing.

Corrin: You look like something's bothering you.

Niles: I think I'm just getting tired, that's all. Go ahead and get ready to go.

Corrin: Well, okay. I'll be out in a few minutes.

Niles: Okay. (Damn . . . That was pretty close . . .)

Niles looked out the window, watching for life and for possibly Jakob. He wanted to at least converse with him before speaking with Corrin to cover their bases. He wanted to have matching stories in case something like that raised flags in Corrin's mind.

Niles could guess that Jakob would show up early – he was actually surprised that the butler hadn't come yet.

While Niles window-watched, Corrin sorted the armor. After all these months, it was still difficult climbing in and out of all the different parts of his gear – it was tiring, actually. He peeked out his door in a moment's break from the strangely daunting task of getting ready.

Something wasn't right. Something sat at the tip of his mind. He remembered Jakob coming in and being loud . . . Niles and Jakob were arguing about something . . . Then . . . Then . . .

Corrin: That had to have been a dream . . . Why is it bothering me so much?

Corrin shook his head and stepped out a moment.

Corrin: What are you doing?

Niles: I guess you're switching to lighter armor huh? Just looking out in case that butler of yours arrives early.

Corrin: . . . You're in a hurry to leave.

Niles: What? No, I just have to ask him something. It's not a big deal.

Corrin: . . . I see. Can I ask you something? And will you answer honestly?

Niles: That's another phrase you really should avoid using around people – especially from Nohr. Dunno about Hoshido, but that phrase sounds like you don't trust me.

Corrin: I trust you. It's just a strange gut feeling, but . . . something about last night just seems off. I remember hearing you and Jakob talking – no, it was more like arguing. Then I remember nothing. Did something happen last night?

Niles: . . . No. Nothing happened last night. Jakob came in to check on you, then promptly left. If we were arguing, it's because he's a bit condescending and told me things I needed to do throughout the night. I told him to fuck off, we got into a bit of a spat, then he left.

Corrin: . . . So, you argued, woke me up briefly, then I went to bed before Jakob left?

Niles: Yeah, that's about right.

Corrin: . . . Okay. Well, sorry to hound you. I just . . . feel like there's something else. Oh well, I must just be imagining things.

Niles: . . .

Corrin: Okay, time to get ready for real this time.

After Corrin went back to change, Niles mind raced. 'Kamui' was a feisty one . . . Corrin's body with that sass . . . well, Niles wasn't going to lie to himself, it was quite the turn on.

The dragon half got a few good hits in – he was also a bit destructive compared to the relaxed nature of his counterpart.

The trick was informing Corrin about all of this without arousing the dragon's suspicion. If Kamui got even the slightest inclination that Niles was trying to warn him, he might awaken and take control.

Niles: * sigh * It does me no good to think about this now.

He stepped away from the wall and sighed. After a moment of failing to force his thoughts to something else, he knocked on Corrin's door.

Niles: . . . Lord Corrin?

To Niles' surprise, Corrin opened the door.

Corrin: Yes?

Corrin managed to strip out of his night clothes and put on his under tights and leg armor, but only the bottom half of his armor ensemble dressed him. From his torso up was bare – not even his side skirt was on at that point.

Niles: D-Damn . . .

Corrin: Um . . . Niles? Did you need something?

Corrin started to fidget, becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

Niles: I was just . . . informing you I was stepping outside . . . in case you . . . finished before I came. . . er, back inside, that is.

Corrin: Oh, okay.

Niles: I am a bit worried about you, though . . . now that I'm standing here . . .

Corrin: And why would that be?

Niles: Because . . . you're so unguarded . . . What if I . . .

Niles leaned in a little closer to Corrin.

Niles: became "interested" in you . . . and decided to take advantage of you? What would you do?

Corrin: T-Take advantage . . . ? Are you serious?

Corrin's face burned as his heart rate skyrocketed.

Niles: Hm, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that look.

Corrin: You didn't . . . do something to me while I was sleeping, did you?

Niles: Why would you get that impression? As I may have mentioned before, if I'm going to do anything to you . . . you'll be aware of everything.

Corrin froze, not sure what to do in this situation. Moreover, he was confused – was this just another sick way of getting a rise from him? Or . . . or was he legitimately "interested"? Maybe both?

Corrin started to say something, but stopped. He tried to figure out a way to ask what it was that Niles actually wanted from him.

Niles hummed, unable to avert his gaze from Corrin's uncovered body.

Corrin: . . . I've already established that you . . . do this just from my reactions, but . . .

Niles still leered at Corrin, but did manage to meet his eyes.

Niles: But?

Corrin: A-Are you actually serious . . .a-about being "interested"?

Niles: Wow. You've become a stuttering mess . . .

Corrin: Ah . . . I see.

Corrin grabbed hold of the door.

Corrin: I thought you were going outside? Or is teasing me so distracting that you forgot?

Corrin's mood changed quickly – he almost sounded angry.

Niles: Oh, right, I did forget. My apologies.

Corrin: Don't apologize. I know you're not sorry.

Corrin began to close the door. Niles stopped it before it could.

Niles: Hey, c'mon, you're not really angry at me, are you? We've had a pleasant morning so far; I don't want to end it on a sour note like this.

Corrin: You should have thought about that beforehand. Every chance you get you tease me. Relentlessly. Though this time sounded more like a threat.

Niles: I wasn't planning on it. Honest. You just really caught me off guard.

Corrin: You're _off guard!?_ I'm half-dressed because I left the main room to _get dressed_. Xander, Gunter, and Jakob have been helping me in and out of armor _for years,_ and yet, it seems that YOU'RE the only one not adult enough to handle it maturely! I should have known better, I guess. Now. Get. Out.

Corrin slammed the door more forcefully, but Niles still caught it.

Niles: Ugh . . . I'm sorry, okay? Can we just talk about this?

Corrin: Why? You'll just disregard me and keep this up even if I ask you to stop.

Niles: Hold on, now. I mean, you're right, I've seen enough naked people in my life not to be thrown like this. But, in my defense, I didn't think you were going to OPEN that door and . . . I should be used to it, I've seen my share of skin less attractive than yours, but I think that's my problem here. I find you . . . very . . . er, handsome.

Corrin: So, you threaten every man and woman you find "handsome" with rape? THAT'S a _viable excuse_?

Niles: . . .Not . . . Rape.

Niles gritted his teeth. Well, at least Corrin had enough self-preservation instinct to defend himself.

Corrin: What do you even want from me? One minute we're friends, the next you do . . . you do this!

Niles: . . .'Friends'?

Corrin: I thought at least comrades, perhaps friends, but I don't know if I can trust you if you continue saying things like that. To me, or to anyone else.

Niles: . . . Does that upset you so much that you'd rethink trusting me?

Corrin: Despite what I want, my brothers think it's best to have someone watching me. That is a job and I don't care for it, but it is for a reason. If you are supposed to be protecting me, who is going to protect me _from you?_ Am I going to have to watch my back every time you're around? If that's the case, then you being here is moot.

Niles: Clearly you can protect yourself. BUT if you want me to stop, I'll stop. Okay?

Corrin: I don't know. That was far, even for you.

Niles: Corrin . . . you don't know me at all . . . who's to say that's NOT the worst thing I've ever said or done?

Corrin: What are you saying?

Niles: I may or may not have exaggerated in the past, but I still have a history. I'm not an idiot, either. If you weren't interested I wouldn't have done anything.

Corrin: Okay, then why –

Niles: Because you seemed interested. Taking advantage of someone is not the same thing as rape. Mind you, had you wanted nothing to do with it THEN it could be classified like that. But . . .

Corrin: . . . But what?

Niles: I'm not completely convinced my advances aren't unwanted.

The Prince's eyes widened, but he remained rigid.

Corrin: That's a bold claim.

Niles: If I'm wrong, then I'll stop.

Corrin said nothing. His arms were crossed, hiding some parts of his bare chest. He had forgotten that he was half exposed while arguing with Niles.

Corrin: Maybe, maybe not. But . . . Ugh, fine, just ease up on the teasing, okay? I'll let it go this time, but if you say anything like that to me or anyone else . . .

Niles: . . . Thank you . . .

Niles was legitimately relieved, though he wasn't sure why Corrin relented so suddenly.

Corrin fell silent, resting his head against the door. Arguing evidently exhausted him as his red eyes appeared to zone out.

Niles: . . . I . . . wasn't lying though. You're very attractive.

Corrin: You do realize I'm a man, right?

Niles: Are you? I couldn't tell. Here I was thinking you were a woman this entire time! . . . Uh, sorry. Yes, I realize you're a man. No, I'm not limited to just thinking women are the only attractive sex. And . . . just for the record . . . I find you to be more beautiful than any woman I've ever met. . . . I think I'm going to step out now.

Corrin: . . . . . . You could have led with something like that, you know . . .

Niles: Oh? Flattery works on you? I'll have to remember that for next time.

Corrin: I think flattery works on most people. Just throwing that out there.

Niles: Debatable. Though you haven't met the people I have.

Corrin: Though I guess if you do cross anymore lines, I'll just tell my family you threatened to rape me.

Niles: I did not threaten to rape you!

Corrin: All I have to do is repeat what you said to me. 'Taking advantage of me' will more than suffice.

Niles: Black mail, eh? I didn't think you had it in you. Well, I guess I have to be like the rest of your fanclub and bow to your every whim like an excited little doggy. How do you feel about whipping me if I disobeyed instead of the tricky black mail business?

Corrin: NILES!

Niles: Hmm, if that's the case, I've been a very, very naughty boy who needs punished immediately.

Corrin: Get out!

Corrin blushed.

Niles: . . . Was that too far?

Corrin: * sigh * I'm getting used to it. Now leave so I can get dressed . . .

Niles: Need any help?

Corrin: No. Definitely not.

Niles: Just offering my services to you.

Corrin: I think I'll pass. Now, shoo.

Corrin finally closed the door and Niles exhaled.

It would be nice if he could learn just to shut up every now and again. Some lines just weren't meant to be crossed . . .

Then again . . . he did have a bad habit of pushing his luck. It even ended in his favor, though at first it seemed like he shot himself in the foot.

On the other side of the door, Corrin took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself. These emotions were bizarre to him – he should be furious by the things Niles said, but instead he felt relieved and curious, if not still confused.

What did Niles want from him? What did he want from Niles?

Corrin: . . . I don't have time for this right now. Jakob will be here soon.

So he finished getting dressed and walked out into his bedroom / living room and saw that Niles either did not leave or was already back inside.

Corrin didn't know what to say at this point. He wasn't hungry, so he would wait for Jakob to show up. He didn't have much else to say to Niles, so he awkwardly sat down and held his head up with his hand, elbow resting lazily on the table.

Niles still felt the tension looming over them.

Niles: So, uh, I half anticipated that Jakob would show up early? The way he chewed me out last night suggested as much.

Corrin: . . . Jakob is not a morning person. Wait, let me rephrase that . . . I'M not a morning person – he's a hypocritical night owl who wakes up passed 2 on his days off, then proceeds to berate me for wanting the same things.

Niles: So he's still asleep?

Corrin: He's usually never late. But he's rarely early.

Niles: Strange, I didn't peg you as a night person.

Corrin: I find it . . . difficult to sleep at night sometimes.

Niles: I suppose I can relate to that. I have frequent nightmares, persisting from my childhood.

Corrin: Nightmares?

Niles: Of growing up in the streets. Of not knowing whether or not I could find food the next day. Of knowing that I was on my own. There is one that is more frequent than the others, but telling you these things only revolts you, so I will stop there.

Corrin: . . . You have mentioned some of it before. Niles, I am not revolted by you. I just never imagined people could . . . do those things to another person.

Niles: I'll accept that from you. You may have been sheltered and unaware, but there are those in Nohr who witnessed everything, yet did nothing. I wonder if you would have intervened or if you would have turned a blind eye like the entire wealthy populace.

Corrin: I know of it now. And I've already spoken to Xander and Leo about their future expectations and plans. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to think that we could change it.

Niles: And what if you fail? What is your plan, exactly?

Corrin: What do you mean?

Niles: If you expect to walk into every thieves' den promising 'change', you might not make it back out alive. It is their first instinct not to trust outsiders.

Corrin: So how would you have responded if I tried to help you?

Niles: I would have kidnapped you and held you for ransom money.

Corrin: . . . Perhaps there was a reason why no one helped, then . . .

Niles: Heh.

Corrin: Why is this funny to you?

Niles: It isn't. I'm glad you haven't tried to help those poor bastards. I don't think you would have made it without help.

Corrin: So what do you want from me, then?

Niles: I am merely giving you my honest input. These men – especially the men – have long forgone their sense of morality. You offering something freely would be seen as suspicious. So when that fails, what would you do next? Forgetting about kidnapping, let's assume you make it out of there with knowing of their suspicions and unwillingness to cooperate with your rehabilitation plan. What would be your next step?

Corrin: You're saying they wouldn't give up their life even if it meant transitioning to a better one?

Niles: You could get the weaker ones to follow you. The ones on the lower end of the food chain and perhaps some of the dumber ones. However . . . those in charge who know how to operate in the Underworld . . . they make a literal killing. Seriously. Murder is a very wealthy business. How would you convince them that legitimate work – that will probably result in a pay cut for them – would be a better alternative than what they've built up?

Corrin: . . . What would you do?

Niles: By that point, I would assume they've set up traps and are actively trying to kill you. Or keep you as a prisoner. Either way . . . you might have to fight and kill them.

Corrin: Kill them? But weren't you just saying –

Niles: You are ill-equipped to deal with them. I might be willing to educate you, but if you go in with that naiveté and innocence, you will not survive. My advice is to save the ones that want to be save, and slay the rest.

Corrin: That's heartless.

Niles: No . . . that's survival. Besides, if I had to choose who lived and died in that scenario, I wouldn't want you to die.

Corrin: Thanks, I guess. . . . Did you want to be saved?

Niles: At the time? I wanted to die. I am glad I got the opportunity to be of use, though.

Corrin: 'Of use'?

Niles: That's right. Lord Leo needed me for some things, so he hired me. I have a job; a purpose. That is more than I ever thought I could have. Though I doubt all will share that sentiment.

Corrin: How did you meet Leo?

Niles: Have you not heard this story? Very well . . . a few of us decided to raid the castle, y'know, go directly after the wealth. We hadn't made it that far into it before getting caught. They used me as a decoy and fled. Lord Leo was the one who met me.

Corrin: Leo showed you mercy?

Niles: He did.

Corrin: I wasn't aware of that. I'm glad he spared you.

Niles: Even though you think I'm a rapist or a pervert?

Corrin: I know you're a pervert. Not sure about rapist . . .

Niles: That is one crime I have not committed.

Corrin: . . . Niles?

Niles: Yes, milord?

Corrin: What do you do . . . when you're 'interested' in someone?

Niles: There's always a rag and chloroform –

Corrin: Would you be serious?

Niles: I suppose. But where would the fun it that be?

Corrin: Forget I asked.

Niles: You have no sense of humor, do you? Fine, fine. I think that you and I have very different definitions of 'being interested' in another is. Most of my encounters involved mutual desire to 'get off' in some way, shape, or form. It was different depending on the person and situation, but most were one time flings before we went our separate ways. No strings attached, no names exchanged . . . just a mutual desire to feel some degree of pleasure.

Corrin: . . . So . . . then . . .

Niles: I have no desire to seek a long lasting relationship.

Corrin did not answer.

Niles: I take it you have an issue with that?

Corrin: No. That's your choice. But it isn't mine.

Niles: That's . . . kind of unfortunate.

Before Corrin could reply, Jakob knocked on the door, then let himself in.

Jakob: Up already? That is a surprise, indeed. Did you sleep alright, milord?

Corrin: Yes, thank you, Jakob.

Jakob: Of course.

Niles: Can I talk to you a moment?

Jakob: Why would I give you the pleasure of my time?

Niles: Just need to finish up last night's spat, so we can just agree to disagree? Come on, let's not argue in front of Lord Corrin.

Jakob: . . . Very well. Please give us a moment. I will be right back in.

Niles: I probably won't. See you around, Lord Corrin.

Corrin: A-all right, then. Have a good day.

Niles: Yes. Stay safe on the battle. Jakob?

Jakob and Niles walked outside.

Niles: He remembers you coming in, but nothing after that. I figure we need to cover our stories so he doesn't get suspicious.

Jakob: You don't want him to know what really happened last night?

Niles: I think he has a lot on his plate, and that knowledge will only distract him on the battle field today. You're watching him, I assume? Then you know as well as I do that that knowledge would only cause him harm. I think . . . and this is just an assumption . . . that something was magically sealed. I will do some research and get back to you later, but . . . I think we need to find a solution first before we tell him anything.

Jakob: Humph. As much as I loathe to admit it, you might be correct. Well, do what you can. Should I know anything else before re-entering?

Niles: He asked what we were arguing about – I told him you were just giving me pointers and I said some rude things to you, and we argued and then you left.

Jakob: Sounds accurate enough. Anything else?

Niles: He's about half aware something happened, though if you keep his thoughts on the battle and the war, it shouldn't come back to it. I covered up the holes in his room, so it shouldn't be an issue.

Jakob: 'Holes'? Plural?

Niles: . . . Yeah . . . He didn't go back to bed after you left. There was the one on the table and then he threw one at the door. I pushed the wood together and glued it with some not so strong stuff, it'll have to be redone later.

Jakob: . . . Goodness . . . What did he do?

Niles: Honestly, I'm not too sure myself. After he couldn't ambush me like he wanted, he calmed down and went to sleep . . . Like I said, I'll look into it today and get back to you later. After all . . . This is our little secret now.

Jakob: You think keeping it a secret is wise? Lord Leo might know a way to solve this.

Niles: We'll talk later. You should go back – he's probably going to get suspicious if we're out here too long.

Jakob: * sigh * Agreed. We will discuss this matter – in depth – later. I expect you'll be prepared.

Niles: I'll prepare to the best of my abilities. Now, I'm off.

Jakob: . . . Right, then . . .

Jakob went back inside and Corrin looked confused, but he did not ask any questions. Instead, Jakob had one.

Jakob: I have a question, if I may . . . Do you find Niles deplorable, or do you actually trust him?

Corrin: Niles is fine. Why do you ask?

Jakob: It's just . . . he has a history. He is a criminal – a common, lowlife thief. Not to mention a pervert.

Corrin: Jakob, I know that you're just trying to look out for me, but I would ask that you not make snap judgments like that. What someone has done in the past is not a reflection on them. What matters now is that we are all here, now, making a difference and changing the course of our history.

Jakob: Perhaps, but it does not change the fact that the man possesses a lewd and disturbing mind. He may not be bringing you harm now, but what happens when he decides to act on any detestable desires he may have?

Corrin paused for a moment, understanding the truth of that last question.

Corrin: If he crosses any lines, he has Xander to answer to. Or Camilla . . . Either way, it is fine. I don't think he'll try anything that would get him killed . . .

Jakob: You are far . . . far too trusting for your own good.

Corrin: Perhaps . . . But it's a discussion for another time. We should get going . . .

~,,,,,,~

Niles walked toward his quarters, thinking about everything all at once. He still wanted to help Corrin / Kamui, but he wondered if Corrin realized what he was doing . . . the question of 'being interested' . . . his rejection . . .

But at least Niles did now know that he was interested in some degree. He only rejected the non-commitment aspect of it, not the attraction which seemed more and more mutual.

Corrin almost looked disappointed, though . . . But Niles feared commitment like that. What if one day either of them decided that they didn't want this anymore? At least the no strings attached would keep them as friends and they could go their separate ways with no feelings hurt.

Niles was equally disappointed, though. He wondered if there was a way of getting physically close to Corrin. Niles wanted that and he was sure Corrin might want it as well . . . but he wanted a "relationship" with it, more than likely . . .

He decided to just focus on figuring out the Sealing Magic behind trapping a fragment of the soul within a separate part of its body. Should be fun . . .


End file.
